


Spiders And The Elven King

by OakenshieldsStar9



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Azog - Freeform, Bows & Arrows, F/M, Giant Spiders, Old Friends, Orcs, recovering, sword - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 60,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OakenshieldsStar9/pseuds/OakenshieldsStar9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By helping Radagast, you inspect Mirkwood forest, where danger awaits you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You were on an errand for Radagast, he wanted to know why so many spiders were appearing in the forest Mirkwood. You took your knife, bow and arrows and your trusted sword and went on your way.

Seeing as Radagast and you had lived near Mirkwood, you did not take your horse Midnight. You ventured in the forest making sure not to touch the water around here. Radagast had informed you that the water was as dark as night and should you even drink from it, you would fall asleep. That bit was not the scary bit though. Apparently, Radagast had also told you that when you wake up, you would not remember your name, let alone what you did last week, Tuesday.

No, you were playing it safe by staying well away from any water in this forest.

As you walk deeper in the forest, you noticed it was getting dimmer but that didn't stop you as you were made of studier stuff and a little light loss was nothing to worry about, right?

You come across the dreaded water and you made sure not to touch it. It was not as easy as you'd liked as the light in the sky was to you, ebbing away. Suddenly you heard a sound and you automatically look up and saw a massive spider slowing desending towards you.

You knew there was something evil about these spiders but you had no idea they were that big. There were nearly as big as Radagast's Rhosgobel rabbits, though you knew the rabbits were not evil, these creepy crawleys were though.

Grabbing your bow and arrow you quickly place your arrow in the bow and aim for the advancing spider. You fired your arrow and knew you hit it as you heard the spider cry out in pain. The spider fell and you quickly stepped out of the way. You didn't want a dead spider fall on top of you, especially as they could still sting you.

There were more of these spiders coming from all sides of you and you quickly replace your bow and arrows and took hold of your sword, knowing that your arrows would only help you for a little while. You heard movement from above you and you instinctively thusted your sword upward and pieced the skin of yet another spider. The fight was now on.

You began the sword dance, as you skillfully kill many spiders but you knew when one spider was taken care of, another would take its place. You knew this was ridiculous and had to leave the forest. So while you sliced another spider you quickly made a dash for it knowing full well they were chasing after you.

A spider very nearly went for you but an arrow had pierced one of the many eyes of the spider, knocking the spider sideways. Taking this as a sign, you stabbed the spider in the chest, making sure it was dead, before running of once more.

Even more arrows were flying past you and you wonder what was happening. You run into a clearing and for a second you took a change and slowed down and waited for your heart to return to normal. Yet another arrow flew past you and you were beginning to think that whoever was firing them out, were aiming for you, instead of those spiders.

"If you value you life, Miss, I'd suggest you keep running!" a voice close behind you said, causing you to raise your sword in a defending pose.

You don't turn around however as you knew he was right, you had to run, taking a deep breath you began running again, knowing full well you were being followed by someone else now as well as the spiders.

Another spider blocks your escape and you groan. Using your trusted sword you watch the spiders movement before you make your move. As the spider nears you, you dodge out of the way and manage to cut of one of its legs, big mistake! The spider suddenly turns and manages to sting your arm with its teeth causing you to groan out in pain.

With the last of your strength, you push your sword right in the spiders stomach, before you fall to your knees in defeat. Having a last look around you, the light around the forest was now gone and in it's place, was complete darkness. You felt achy and very sleepy before nothing.

o0o

You slowly open your eyes to a bright light. Had you died? You tried sitting up but felt very woozy and you lay back on the pillow.

_'No, not dead,'_ you realised _'If I was dead, I would never feel like this.'_

You feel sleepy again and you close your eyes, hoping the ceiling would stop spinning when you reopen your eyes.

o0o

You wake up to a sound, opening one brown eye slowly, you look to the source around this strange bedroom and see movement to your left. Opening your other eye now, you try and focus on the advancing movement.

For a second there, you really had thought you had died. Sitting across from you was a blonde haired angel. He was watching you with his ice blue eyes. You were surprised to see relief etched on his face.

"I see you have finally returned to us."

You blink a few times trying to assess your mind on where you really were. You try and sit up, though slowly this time, remembering the last time you tried to sit up. The angel got up and helped you. He rearranged the pillows, so you could lean back on them but in a sitting position.

The angel, sat back down, though his eyes never left yours. It was like he was waiting for something. You furrow your eyebrows, wondering where you were.

"Are you still in pain?" The angel asked you, noticing your arched eyebrows.

"N-no," you whispered, realising your throat felt funny, it felt all dry and scratchy "May I have a drink of water?"

"Of course." he replied, standing up.

You watch as he made his way towards the dresser at the far end of the room. You take in the room, the whole room was made of wood and stone which you noticed had carvings of some sort on it. When you were feeling better, you would look closely at these carvings, you decided.

Returning your attention back on the angel, he was now pouring water from a jug into a gold goblet. He placed the jug down and made his way towards you again, hoding the goblet in his elegent, slender hands. He handed you the goblet, which you gracefully accepted and took a sip.

As soon as the water hit your throat, you were relieved. Your throat no longer felt awful. Taking another sip, you were beginning to feel a little better than you did before.

"Thank you for the water." You say to him.

The angel had sat back down and you knew he was watching you again. Looking at the gold goblet, you whispered,

"Where exactly am I?"

"You are in The woodland realm." he replied calmly, observing you carefully.

"The woodland realm!" you replied.

The angel nods.

"My son found you, unconscious by my borders. You are very lucky to be alive."

You suddenly remembered fighting all those spiders in Mirkwood, before you, yourself got bitten by one. You didn't want to outstay your welcome as you knew Radagast would get worried for your safety.

You move the bed covers from your body and attempt to get out of the bed.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I can not stay here," you began moving your legs to the edge of the bed "Ra-Radagast must be worried sick about me."

"He knows you are here, spider slayer," the angel remarked, getting up and pushing you gently back in the bed "He has been informed. There is no need to overexert yourself."

You take in his appearance, he had long blonde hair, oval shaped face, thick black eyebrows, a very straight nose. He was wearing a long silver robe, with black trousers underneath it. It was his eyes that had caught your attention though, the blue pools of his eyes had seen a lot of things, you realised, you could tell he had seen things that had hurt his handsome face.

Shaking your head for your mind to return to the present, you lick your lips and say,

"Forgive me for sounding a little rude here, but who are you?"

You saw a faint glimmer of a smile on his face as he tilts his head to his left, watching you intently.

"I am King Thranduil, you are in my realm."

You look back at him in shock, you had heard that name before, but only in passing. Gandalf once mentioned that there was a King in the northen parts of Mirkwood forest and that he always questioned everything. Gandalf had explained to you, that should you ever met King Thranduil, always speak the truth, as the King hated liars. He had a tendency to place strangers in his cells if he was not happy with the answer he wanted to know about.

You continue to watch him, as he sits back down on his chair.

_'King Thranduil,'_ you thought to yourself _'An Elven King, not an angel. I am so naive!'_

"I suposse you will place me in your cells now!" you say to him, averting your eyes from him now.

"Why would I do that?" querryed Thranduil "I know you pose no threat to me."

"How can you be so sure?" you ask him, looking up and meeting his piecing blue eyes.

"You are a friend of Mithrandir." he replied.

"Gandalf!"

Thranduil nods his head slowly.

"Yes, though I have always thought him a little odd, he has been a friend of mine for a very long time," you watch him carefully, listening to his soothing voice "That and the fact you know Radagast, who has been pestering me for your recovery status."

"Radagast is a dear friend of mine," you smile to yourself "Is he here?"

"No, he seemed to be distracted the last time I saw him. Do you realise he keeps several birds in his hat that he is wearing?"

You nod your head.

"Yes, Radagast loves nature and animals."

"He is a little strange," remarked Thranduil "He was more worried about you than his birds in his hat. He seemed unaware that a white subtance was trailing down his left side of his face."

"Oh dear!" I reply.

"Yes!" agreed Thranduil "I told my guards to take him to clean himself up but Radagast went in a strange mood. His eyes looked glassy, like he was in another place altogether."

"Unfortunately," you began "he does zone out like that a lot. I do not know where his mind wonders of too but, normally if I am around, I gently guide him to a chair and wait for him to return to the real world...I do hope he is alright though!"

"I'm sure he is fine, spider slayer!" smiled Thranduil.

You look at him with a confused look on your face.

"That's the second time you said that," you shifted a little in the bed, trying to get comfortable "Why do you call me that?"

Again Thranduil tilts his head while watching you. It looked like he was pondering what to say.

"My son Legolas informed me that there were over one hundred dead spiders while he was searching my borders," he began "He wanted to know who or what had killed them when he spotted you, killing yet another spider. Legolas knew that many spiders were near you now and took matters in his own hands."

You vaguely remember the many arrows that passed through you that day you were killing those creepy, evil spiders.

"Legolas saw you keel over," continuted Thranduil "and he quickly finished of killing the spider that were near him, before running to your aid. You have been here for several weeks."

You look at him with wide eyes.

"Several weeks," you could not believe that "I need to explain to Rada-,"

"You are going nowhere," interrupted Thranduil "not until you are completely well."

"But-,"

"But nothing," Thranduil said "There were a few times we had nearly lost you. You need to gain your strength. You should also rest."

"Strangely enought," you began, "I'm not tired."

Thranduil raised his right eyebrow at you.

"Then perhaps you could explain why you were in my forest to begin with!"

You look at your hands while you contemplate how to explain yourself to the King of Mirkwood.

"Well," You began "Radagast and I had noticed unusual activity near where we reside and we both searched for answers."

"What do you mean?" asked Thranduil.

"The animals you see, were becoming ill. We wanted to know what was causing this sudden change in many of the animals behaviour. A little futher from where we live, I had found something on the plants, it was a black mass and the plant that had this mass on it was dying."

You took a sip of water again before continuing.

"I informed Radagast of this and I showed him, he took a phial and using a twig, he put the black mass inside the phial. I remember watching Radagast look for clues in his books as to what this mass was but he could come up with nothing...It was around this time that Sebastian grew ill."

"Sebastian?" querryed Thranduil.

"Hmm, Sebastian is Radagast's favourite hedgehog," you reply notiching Thranduil roll his blue eyes "Radagast tried everything to help him out but, Sebastian was very unresponsive and he died."

You close your brown eyes remembering that scene like it was only yesterday.

"Radagast was besides himself," you began again, opening your eyes "so he used an ancient spell for which I had never heard before and it was while he was doing this spell that I noticed something crawling on the roof and windows, the normal colorful home we both reside in, was growing darker and I knew something was not right."

"Had it something to do with Radagast's spell perhaps?" asked Thranduil, watching you intently.

"I believe Radagast's spell could have heightened what was already there, but I don't think the spell he was using was of evil doing," you pause thinking of those strange shadows in the cottage "No, the spell Radagast was using healed Sebastian."

"You mean the hedgehog was revived?"

"Yes," you reply nodding "As soon as Radagast uttered the spell he was using, we both watched in wonder as Sebastian regained his bearings and was more or less back to his usual self once more."

You took another sip of water before adding,

"The things outside our home, which we later discovered were spiders, had disappered and the darkness went as well but, we both knew the problem was not over," you took a deep breath "Radagast wanted to know what were spiders doing on our roof and he suggested I investigate while he went to another venue. He knew there was something lurking in the forest and I did what he suggested and the rest you now know."

Thranduil watched you carefully and then frowned.

"Radagast put your life at risk!"

You shake your head.

"No, Radagast knew I could take care of myself, he was not to know what was about to happen."

"And yet, here you are, recovering from a poison that very nearly claimed your life!" exclaimed Thranduil sounding angry. "He should be punished!"

Again you shook your head.

"No, Radagast had no idea I would get caught by one of these spiders. Please, do not punish him." you pleaded with him.

You watch Thranduil, wondering what was going through his mind.

"Very well," he finally said "but if he ever does this kind of thing again, I will banish him from ever entering my realm!"

You just continue to watch him and you were surprised to see him smile at you. His smile made him more likeable you realised.

"You should get some sleep, spider slayer." said Thranduil.

"Please stop calling me that, I do have a name you know!" You point out to him.

Thranduil tilts his head and watched you.

"And what is your name?"

"My name is Tatiana, your highness." you reply softly to him.

"Please call me Thranduil, Tatiana," smiled Thranduil getting up "Sleep, we shall talk more later."

You watch Thranduil walk towards the wooden doors and he opened it, he turned around and saw you watching him and smiled again.

"Sleep Tatiana, I shall return later with some food and drink."

Thranduil then bowed his head and left the room, leaving you to your thoughts again. You leaned back on the pillows wondering where your weapons had disappered too, before sleep overtook you once again.


	2. A Helping Hand

You knew you had been in this bed for a good while. For the past few weeks, you have slowly gotten stronger. The poison from that spider wound had really taken the fight out of you.

The first week since you woke up, King Thranduil (who had insisted you call him by his given name) had always attended to your needs, which really surprised you.

You were just an apprentice for Radagast, so you were completely shocked that Thranduil would take his time and help you with every little thing.

Even Legolas and Tauriel kept you company when you were up to visitors, which you loved. They always asked you what you did with Radagast and you would explain to them everything you told Thranduil when you had first woken up, all those weeks ago.

Though you did get lonely sometimes when Radagast always left without letting you know when he would be back. You didn't mind being by yourself, as you had many animal that would come up to you. That included Sebastian and the other hedgehogs, though you preferred speaking to people.

You also enjoyed Legolas and Tauriel's company, you knew that you had to leave this bed. You were becoming restless.

It was a shaky start as you pushed the covers off you and tentatively holstered your body to the edge of the bed. You then placed your left hand on the headboard and slowly got up.

Just as you stand, you buckle and land back on the bed. Your breathing was ragged and for a moment, you stayed put, waiting for your heart to go back to its original state.

Taking a deep breath, you slowly sat up again and decided to try again. You placed your left hand on the headboard once more and this time, you concentrated as you you slowly got up from the bed. For a few minutes, you stayed put, trying to get your bearings together.

When you knew that you wasn't about to fall again, you slowly made your way towards the wardrobe, holding anything that could keep your balance. Upon arriving towards the wardrobe, you pulled it open with great difficultly and your eyes grew wide when you saw what was in there.

Many elegant dresses hung in there and you wondered who they belonged too. Seeing as you couldn't stay in this long stylish white robe, you hesitantly placed your right hand on a green dress that was nice to look at but was not as stylish as the others were.

Besides to your reckoning, you were praying that you would come across your own attire very soon. You didn't really like wearing other people's clothes, especially when you had no idea on who they really belonged too. It felt very wrong, but you knew you had no choice.

You change out of your nightwear and place the green dress over your head, before placing your arms in the short sleeves. You then tie the pretty green ribbon behind your back, before searching for footwear.

Bending slightly, you look down and see many, many shoes. Having no choice, you look through them and found a pair of light green flat shoes which seemed to be your size. You placed them on your bare feet, of course they fit perfectly, which was a little surprising.

Touching your hair, you loosely braided it and then decided to investigate as to where your sword and your bow and arrows were and of course your in clothes as well. You slowly made your way to the wooden door and opened it, stopping for a second, wondering which way to go.

The hallway looked long on either side of you and for a second, you closed your eyes before deciding to go to your right. You held onto the wooden pillars when you passed them, noticing many little symbols around the bottom and top of them. You wondered if they held some sort of meaning and would definitely ask Thranduil or Legolas about that.

You started walking again and that was when you heard raised voices. It was coming from a double wooden door that was slightly ajar. You walk past the doors whe you heard a familiar voice.

"Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I myself, suspect a more prosaic motive. Attempted burglary or something of that ilk."

You knew that was Thranduil's voice, though he sounded different to when he sees you. His voice sounded sarcastic and nasty. You edge near the door and open the double doors a little more, listening in.

"You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule, the king's jewel. The Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure.I understand that. There's gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight." carried on Thranduil.

You peer in the room and are instantly blown away with the design. There are many waterfalls atop of the throne. The wooden path leading to Thranduil's throne were curvy and below the flight of stairs was Thranduil with a much shorter person, to which you realised was a dwarf.

"I am listening." replied Thranduil's guest.

You have heard the other voice before, but you couldn't figure out where.

"I will let you go, if you but return what is mine."

"A favour for a favour."

"You have my word. One King to another." replied Thranduil.

"I would not trust Thranduil the great King to his own word. Till the end of all days be upon us!"

Despite your better judgement, you gasped at the way Thranduil's guest had treated him. This caused Thranduil to glance in your direction and you instantly saw his disdain that you had witnessed this little episode.

"Tatiana, you should be resting. What are you doing out of bed?"

Knowing you were rumbled, you walked towards the Elven King and his guest, noticing at last what his guest looked like. He had long black hair with a few strands of grey hair and many cobwebs in his ebony hair. He had two braids on either side of his ears. He wore a coat with fur on top and underneath that, was blue armour.

Your eyes widen. You knew who he was and his own blue eyes mirrored your own. You had not seen him in a long time and you were shocked to see him here.

"Thorin." You whispered more to yourself then to the others.

You knew he had suffered a lot in his life, for you were there when Smaug attacked Erebor all those years ago. You had even aided Thorin when no one offered to help him and his kin.

You turn your attention to Thranduil, who looked annoyed that you were there. You noticed he was wearing a silver robe. He was also now wearing a crown on his head. Taking no notice of that now, you now stand beside Thorin who was watching you intently.

"I can not stay in bed all day, my lord," You saw Thranduil arch an eyebrow at you "I think it is time I should return to Radagast."

"That is out of the question!"

It was your turn to arch an eyebrow.

"There are many spiders that are in the forest. My guards do kill them, but other spiders take the previous ones place!" You watch one another before he continues "It will be my honour, if you stayed for a while longer."

You are about to answer him, but Thorin beat you to it.

"You, lack all honour! I have seen how you treat your friends! We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help, but you turned your back! You, turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us! _Imrid amrad ursul!_ (Die a death of flames!) May you die in dragon fire!"

You look aghast at Thorin standing next to you. You just could not believe you had heard him insult Thranduil in Khuzdul. Your eyes went on Thranduil when you saw his face contort in anger.

"Do not talk to me or dragon fire! I know it's wrath and ruin. I have faced the great serpents of the North!"

You watch in complete shock as Thranduil's left side changed. Instead of smooth skin, you saw his left cheek completely burnt beyond repair. You had no idea if this was part of his magic or if this really happened, but you found yourself walking up to him, while his right blue eye, (his left now looked cloudy,) was staring at the dwarf with disgust etched on his face.

Your hand gently touched Thranduil's scarred cheek and this caused him to look at you with shock. You had no idea why you were touching him, but it seems like it might calm him down.

You watch him cautiously and saw that his scars were once again disappearing. His blue eyes never left yours as he found himself gently taking hold of your hand from his cheek. He never let go of your hand when he returned his attention on Thorin.

"I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen," Thanduil holds your hand tightly as he gently take you up the steps to his throne "You are just like him."

You watch as Thranduil summons his guards to come forward and holds Thorin to which he is now struggling and takes him away.

"Stay here if you will, and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in a life of an elf. I'm patient. I can wait." shouts Thranduil.

You watch the retreating form of the guards as they took Thorin back to the cell. You returned your attention back to Thranduil who was quietly watching you with a look of wonder on his face.

"You are not repulsed by me?" He finally asked.

You arch your eyebrow watching him.

"No, I am not, my lord. Should I be?"

"I thought we established that you call me Thranduil," He said to you, who was now looking down at your hand he was currently holding "I did not mean to scare you Tatiana."

Your eyes stayed on Thranduil's face, as he continues looking at your hand, before glancing back at your worried expression.

"You didn't and you don't have to explain anything to me,Thranduil. It is none of my business. However what he said to you in Khuzdul, was completely disgusting and uncalled for."

"You speak Khuzdul?"

"I had a good teacher." You admitted to him.

"You really are a mystery," smiles Thranduil "you slay spiders without a backward glance, you have a strange wizard friend whose hat is a home for birds and yet, you don't appear to be anything like Radagast. Yes, you are a mystery."

"I'm just an apprentice, I am not a mystery. Curious maybe, but not a mystery."

You saw Thranduil's smile broaden.

"You want to know who my prisoner was."

Despite your better judgement, you could feel your cheeks burn a little.

"I already know who he is," You whispered, noticing Thranduil's blue eyes go wide "I was there when Smaug attacked Erebor. I decided to aid him and his men to safely."

You refused to meet the Elven King's face. You had expected disgust etched on his face but when you did look into his eyes, he surprised you. He was smiling.

"Do you always help those that need it?" asked Thranduil softly.

You nodded your head, wondering what was going through his mind.

"No human can live that long!" He whispered.

Thranduil tilted his head, his smiled broadened.

"Unless your part of the Dunedain lineage."

You slowly shook your head, noticing Thanduil frown a little. You couldn't bear to see him suffer and decided to tell him what you really were.

"I am an angel," You began "helping those that need it."

You stayed quiet for while thinking about your past. This caused Thranduil to gently pull you forward to sit on his throne. Your eyes widen when you realised this and gave him a puzzled look and tried standing up.

"You are still recovering _mellon_ ," He said pushing you back in the chair "I insist you rest."

You didn't say anything. You were thinking why he was so kind to you and yet so hostile towards Thorin. You have known Thorin for a long time and yet to see him in shackles was not what you were expecting.

"Why is Thorin here?" You finally ask him, again averting your eyes at him.

"He and his companions were trespassing in my forest," replied Thranduil "Legolas and the guards seized them at once."

You looked at him with a frown on your face.

"And now you have them all locked up in your cells." You whispered, not liking this at all.

You averted your eyes again as you knew his eyes were ever watchful.

"That is correct. The leader, Thorin Oakenshield is a very stubborn dwarf, who refuses to see reason."

"Perhaps there is a plausible reason."

Thranduil watched you carefully as you stood up. You had heard enough and was about to walk down the steps when Thranduil grabbed your hand, starting you.

"There is," He informed you "Thorin and his kin are trying to get back their homeland."

Your eyes went back on Thranduil.

"Erebor?"

Thranduil nodded while you bite down on your lip remembering the last time you had spoken to Gandalf and it finally slotted into place.

~~Flashback~~

_You remembered what you were doing, the day you saw Gandalf. You were practising your sword technique on the wooden dummy Radagast had made for you._

_You were about to strike the torso of the wooden dummy when you heard a soft cough coming from behind you. This lost you your concentration and you stumbled a little before straightening yourself out. Turning around, you saw Gandalf with a bemused look on his face._

_"I see you are coming along fine with your training Tatiana," He chuckled "you are very agile."_

_You placed your sword on your belt and walked over to the wooden table. On the table was a jug of water. You offered some to Gandalf who politely shook his head. Picking up the jug you answered,_

_"It keeps me active. You never know when you might need your weapons." You graced Gandalf with a smile "Radagast is not here. He went deep into the forest searching for herbs and such."_

_You poured the contents into a goblet, before taking a sip of cool water._

_"It was actually you I wanted a word with," taking another sip of water, you motion for him to continue "what do you remember about Dale?"_

_You choke on your water and saw that Gandalf was heading towards you as you coughed. He gently rubbed your back until your coughing subsided._

_"Thank you'" You whispered, you then took a deep breath and took a moment to get your bearings "I remember the mass destruction brought on by that red dragon."_

_You look at Gandalf with a sadness in your eyes._

_"The air had smelt differently that day, normally it would smell I like roasted chestnuts and flowers but that day, it smelt odd and I knew something bad was about to transpire."_

_You closed your eyes remembering the screens as a big red dragon flew across the city, using his fire breath and brute strength on buildings, homes, tents that used to have merchandise in there, now all gone, burnt to cinders._

_"I helped pull people to safety before I carried on running towards the mountain, Erebor," You carried on opening your eyes "I had seen the dragon fly off in the direction of the mountain and I knew more trouble was about to come."_

_"I know that Tatiana," Gandalf graced you with a small smile "I only ask because that dragon hasn't been seen for over sixty years. I think the day has come for action to commence. It is time for that dragon to get out of that mountain."_

_You watched him carefully. Surely he wasn't thinking of venturing inside Erebor? If he was indeed planning on going there, he would need some kind of help._

_"I believe Smaug is currently in some sort of slumber," You replied "if however you do decide to step inside Erebor, He would know immediately. Not only is that dragon dangerous, he would smell you in seconds."_

_"Tatiana, though you are correct about that, I was actually thinking on a sneaky way in entering Erebor."_

_You raise your eyebrows wondering what he was up to you raise your eyebrows at him, hoping he would tell you more._

_"Which is?" You finally asked._

_"All in good time my dear friend." replied Gandalf._

~~End Flashback~~

Snapping out of your reverie, you glanced back at Thranduil who was watching you with concern etched on his face.

"Tatiana, are you alright?"

You nodded.

"I'm fine, just thinking," You turned around and faced Thranduil once more "about Gandalf."

Thranduil raised his right eyebrow at you and you quickly went on.

"He briefly explained to me that he was thinking of sneaking inside Erebor. Though he never revealed what he was up too, I was a little suspicious of his actions."

"What do you mean?"

You sighed.

"In all the time I have known Gandalf, I have never seen him with a determined look on his face before. I knew in my heart he was going to get someone to partake in this quest of his. That someone was Thorin Oakenshield."

Though you were glad to see that Thorin was alright, you couldn't help but worry about him reaching Erebor. How on earth would he be able to sneak inside the mountain without the dragon Smaug not knowing? There was something not right with this picture and it was bugging you.

Thranduil quietly watched you as you yourself thought you heard a noise coming from the far corner where the pillar was. Your eyes stayed there and you could have sworn you had seen a fuzzy child there. You blinked and saw that there was nothing there.

"Could I speak to Thorin?" You asked Thranduil, returning your attention back to him.

You saw him frown and you were about to say something when he replied,

"I rather you didn't."

"Why?" You asked him.

"The dwarf you knew has gone and in his place is a exiled king who wants the Arkenstone more than his home."

You shook your head not believing that for a second. You heard Thranduil sigh and you watched him carefully.

"He would only upset you."

"I can take care of myself Thranduil."

"He has changed."

You didn't want to hear this. It made you more determined to see Thorin.

"Very well, you can see him, but you will be by Legolas's side while you speak to him."

You glance at the floor. You had hoped to speak to Thorin in private, but knew now that wasn't likely to happen.

"I do not trust him Tatiana and it would ease my mind if my son was by your side should any problems arise."

You looked up and graced him with a smile.

"Legolas will be with me at all times while I speak to Thorin." You finally say.

"I don't want you to get hurt Tatiana," He said tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear surprising you "you brighten up my days."

Your eyes went wide hearing that. You had never been close to anyone before, due to the fact that you had trust issues. Since being in Thranduil's realm, you had gained three friends in this kingdom and you knew you would be sad to leave when you were completely healed.

"I will inform Legolas later. For now you need to rest." remarked Thranduil, breaking you out of your thoughts.

"But-,"

He gave you a look that told you to stay silent. You would do what Thranduil suggested, but only hoped Thorin would be all right in that cell he was held in.

o0o

For the past few hours, you had been in your bed chambers thinking on what to say to Thorin. Even know Thranduil had told you to get some sleep, sleep never came. A soft tap on the door brought you out of your thoughts. You walked up to the door and opened it, seeing Legolas on the other side of the door.

" _Ada_ has informed me that you wish to speak to the leader of the dwarves." queried Legolas.

"That is correct."

"May I ask why?"

You raised your eyebrows him. You wasn't expecting this, but thought the truth would be the best course of action, especially as your knew Legolas would be by your side when you finally speak to Thorin.

"Because I know the leader." was all you said.

The look on his face was priceless. He looked at you with a look of horror on his face and you really want to see his more calmer looking face.

"I have known him since that dragon stole his home Legolas. I helped him as much as I could when no one else would."

"There is a valid reason why _Ada_ never helped out Tatiana." remarked Legolas.

You look at him with surprise on your face,. This was news to you. You had no idea Thranduil turned his back on Thorin and his kin. Though since seeing that wound on his face, you had a feeling that was part of the reason.

"I would like to hear both sides of the story," You say to him "that and the fact, I have been worried about Thorin for some time. I know from experience what it is like, losing a home."

You could see the concerned look from Legolas's face and you grace him with a smile.

"Very well. Let's get it over with," He replied with a small smile of his own "however, if that dwarf says anything that will cause offence, I will you pull out of there before you have a chance to intervene. Do we have an agreement about that?"

You were surprised at the way he was acting. You have known Thorin for a long time and yet the way Legolas was watching you, you could see the disgust on his face. Just why did the elves here hate the dwarves? Signing, you nod your head, hoping that there wasn't going to be any trouble.


	3. A Helping Hand Part 2

 

You followed Legolas down the steps to where the cells were. The talking you had heard along the way, grew silent as you walked past them. You inwardly groan that Thorin's men should never be placed in cells in the first place.

You turned a corner noticing Tauriel looking at something that was in her hand. She glanced at you and you politely smiled back at her before you looked to where Legolas was heading.

You noticed that he was also looking at Tauriel and the dwarf that she was speaking too. He glared at the pair of them. You didn't saying anything, you just looked ahead of you, until Legolas stopped suddenly.

As you walked past, you noticed a blonde haired dwarf watching you intently. You grace him with a smile before your eyes rested on who you really wanted to see.

"It's been a while Thorin." You whispered.

"It can't be!" You heard someone say.

You glanced to your right and saw another familiar face. You smiled at a white haired dwarf.

"Hello Balin," You say "it is good to see you. Shame it's not under better circumstances."

You heard movement and suddenly there stood Thorin looking back at you with shock etched on his features.

"I thought I was dreaming when I saw you earlier," Thorin said softly "what are you doing here?"

You glanced back at Legolas. You were well aware that he was listening in. Though he appeared to look ahead of him. You return your attention back on your old friend.

"Were you captured too?"

His blue eyes bore into yours and you quietly shook your head.

"No, I was on an errand for Radagast and I ventured inside Mirkwood unaware that spiders were lurking there," Thorin's eyes widened "I killed many of those spiders but one caught me unaware and bit me."

You glanced back at Legolas and gave him a smile.

"If it wasn't for this fine fellow, I wouldn't be seeing you today."

You saw a faint smile from Legolas. You then look back at Thorin who clearly looked shocked with this news.

"Who is she?" You heard the blonde dwarf say to Thorin "she is a human as I cannot see the pointed ears."

You smiled at that. Though your knew you wasn't human, you did look and sound like one. No one had ever asked about your origin, that was until you had met Thorin. You still had no idea on how he had found out you were an angel. You did have a funny feeling revolving around a certain wizard, but you had no proof on that matter.

"This is Tatiana," informed Thorin "she was there when I needed her help when that dragon stole Erebor."

You watched one another and a sadness filled your heart at seeing him like this.

"You shouldn't be here," You whispered glancing at everyone now "none of you should be. Thorin, what happened?"

"Why, so you can explain all this to the Elven King?" snapped Thorin "I saw the way you were glancing at one another. I thought I knew you Tatiana, obviously I was clearly mistaken."

"How dare you speak to my lady like that," hissed Legolas stepping towards you "she was the one that wanted to speak to you. Though I can't for the life of me figure out why that is."

You look at Legolas with wide eyes.

"It's alright Legolas," You say shaking your head in defeat "leave it. I was wrong in assuming that Thorin was still my friend. Now I know otherwise."

You glanced back at Thorin with unshed tears. You were wondering what had made him so bitter. The last time you had seen him, he had seemed content in Ered Luin. What has happened since then to cause him so much anger?

You remembered what Thranduil had said and realised he may have a point. Thorin had changed since you last saw him and you didn't like it one bit. You felt Legolas beckon you to return with him but you had to try and see why Thorin was acting like this.

"In all the years I've known you Thorin Oakenshield, I have never uttered a word you revealed to me," Your brown eyes narrow as you continue "I have no idea what has caused you to snap at me. You should know better!"

You both stared at one another until he had the grace to look away with a frown on his face.

"You know some of my own past, like I know yours. I just wanted to help any way I could," You glanced at Legolas who was watching you with his own concern "you know full well how I loathe cages and cells."

You stepped away from Thorin's cell and turned around.

"Tatiana," You heard Thorin say and you slowly turn and face him once more "I wish I could tell you everything. I just do not trust any elf."

You glanced at Legolas and saw him shake his head.

"That is out of the question. I will not leave you." He said and you sigh not liking that answer.

"What has hardened you?" You asked Thorin returning your attention back to him.

"Other then the fact that I am imprisoned in an elf realm, it is none of your concern."

You shook your head.

"It is, when you place great danger on others!" You admitted to him.

You stepped near him and placed your hands on the cold green bars.

"Have you any idea on how to kill Smaug the terrible?"

Thorin watched you with narrowed eyes but said nothing. You shook your head in disdain, catching the blonde haired dwarf watching the scene unfold. In fact you soon realised, everyone was watching and listening in.

"It's been a very long time since that dragon flew inside your mountain and I would imagine the scales on his body, would have hardened somewhat sitting on all that treasure. It would be very hard for anyone to penetrate and hurt him."

"You don't know that." remarked Thorin, narrowing his eyes at you again.

"Don't I?" You sighed "This is all connected to him." You whispered.

"Connected to whom?" enquired Legolas.

You watch Thorin, not answering Legolas. You finally understand what Gandalf was up to. Even though in theory you knew reclaiming Erebor would be a good idea, you just had this funny feeling there was more to it then slaying a dragon.

"I just don't want any of you to get hurt." You finally admitted to him.

Thorin's eyes softened and surprised you by placing his calloused hands over yours.

"We are stronger than you realise Tatiana. You yourself should know that."

You knew he spoke the truth, though you couldn't stop yourself worrying about the dragon and how they would get inside without being detected. As you had explained to Gandalf, Smaug would soon realise there would be dwarves entering Erebor.

"Though I see you have taken a liking to Thranduil. He refused to help me and my kin all those years ago."

"Thorin, I'm sure Thranduil had his own reasons." You reply.

"Aye he did," spat Thorin "he didn't want to get his hair and robe dirty."

You removed your hand from him knowing it was useless in speaking to him while he was acting this way.

"What has made you like this?" You asked, hoping he would answer you.

"It is none of your business!"

You knew you were getting nowhere with Thorin. You hesitantly stepped near him again and whispered,

"I don't know how, but I will try my hardest in getting you all out of here."

Again Thorin's blue azure eyes softened.

"Tatiana, though I am clearly touched, don't make promises you know you can not keep."

You frowned at him. In all the years you have known him, you have never broken a promise in your entire life. You were actually hurt that Thorin had said that.

"Thorin, the lass means well." You heard Balin say.

"That may be so," replied Thorin, though his eyes were still on yours "but she is friends with our enemy which means-,"

"We are leaving now!" snapped Legolas grabbing your upper arm.

"Hey!" You hissed, not liking being pulled away like this.

"Let go of her!" You heard Thorin shout, he then slammed his fist against his prison cell door.

Legolas continued dragging you out of the cells, bringing back painful memories that you wished would stay buried. Memories of seeing your comrades being placed in cages by Orcs, because of what they were.

You had tried freeing them, but was nearly caught yourself. If it hadn't have been for Gandalf, you knew you would have given up the fight long ago.

"Please let me go!" You shouted at him, trying to tug your arm away from his grip.

"What is the meaning of this?" came a voice you were beginning to like.

" _Ada_ , that dwarf was rather rude to Tatiana and myself. I took the initiative in taking her away from them."

You looked at Legolas in shock.

"You had no right in removing me from his presence." You snapped at him.

All Legolas did was raise his eyebrows at you with wide eyes, as tears slowly descend down your cheeks.

"Leave us Legolas." said Thranduil taking your hand.

You watch Legolas leave.

"Come, allow me to take you into the garden," You heard Thranduil say "it will calm you down."

"I don't need calming down." You replied softly.

"Tatiana, I can sense your tension. Please, come with me."

He gently turned you around and you could feel his eyes on you, though you refused to acknowledge him. He never said anything as he lead you out into the spacious garden. Your brown eyes glance at every flower that was beautifully planted and you momentarily closed your eyes as Thranduil let go of your hand.

The sweet smell of the flowers filled your nostrils as you inhaled their fragrance. You slowly opened your eyes, surveying your surroundings. You saw a lot of colourful flowers that you knew of. roses, forget me nots, daffodils. You even saw daisies a little further up, by the steps leading to a balcony.

"I often come here when I need to think things through," You heard Thranduil say "this garden has always helped me with matters of the heart."

You turn a little and watch him. You were a little surprised when he reached forward and wiped away a tear with his thumb that was running down your cheek.

"Did he upset you?" He asked softly, his thumb lingered on your cheek longer than necessary.

"Legolas?" You shook your head "Other than the fact he pulled me out of your prison, no, he did not."

"I was referring to Thorin Oakenshield."

You felt your cheeks go red at this mistake and looked at the red roses that were next to you. You heard a low chuckle and glanced back at Thranduil, wondering what was so funny.

"Your blushing," He smiles at you "it suits you."

You averted your gaze and raised your eyebrows as you could have sworn you saw someone hide behind a rose bush.

"So I take it, you seeing Thorin did not go according to plan." asked Thranduil, completely oblivious to what you had seen

You continued looking at the rose bush. Even though they wasn't anything out of the ordinary, you realised that it felt like you were both being watched. Which was ridiculous. They was no one there, so why did you feel a little nervous all of a sudden?

"The Thorin I knew is still in there somewhere," You begin, returning your attention on Thranduil "but his stubborn streak is playing a major role at this present time."

"He is only after one thing, Tatiana. The Arkenstone."

You shook your head. You really didn't want to believe that. You hoped he was just trying to reclaim his home. You didn't want to think about the treasure hidden deep inside that mountain.

You had remembered Thorin explaining to you that the Arkenstone was his grandfather's favourite gem. The way he had explained this stone, made you think that this this gem was really a curse and not what it appeared to be.

"Say he does get to Erebor, slays that dragon and finally reclaim his homeland," Thranduil carried on "what do you think will happen next?"

You had a vague idea where this was heading and you closed your eyes preparing for Thranduil's words.

"History is repeating itself Tatiana. Thorin's grandfather succumbed to the gold sickness and nothing would surprise me if Thorin himself gets the sickness too."

"You don't know that," You whispered looking back at him "Thorin is strong willed."

"At the moment that may be true, but as he nears Erebor, he could change."

You prayed with all your heart that Thorin would stay strong and never get this gold sickness. He was a dear friend to you and you didn't want anything bad to happen to him or his kin.

"Why won't you let them go?" You finally ask him, watching him carefully.

Thranduil took in a deep breath before he answered you.

"I have my reasons."

"Which are?"

"He has something that belongs to me. Two white gems. Thorin refuses to hand them back to me."

You had heard about this when you first encountered Thorin and Thranduil earlier on.

"That is the reason why you are holding Thorin and his kin prisoner," You asked him incredulously, noticing him frown "you should let them go."

"Why? So you could go with them?"

You raised your eyebrows at him and promptly shook your head.

"No. I would not travel with Thorin," You sigh before continuing "he has a chance to reclaim his home. I wish I too had had that chance."

"What do you mean?" asked Thranduil stepping closer to you.

"It doesn't matter. It's all in the past." You whispered, glancing at the forget me not flowers.

Yet again Thranduil surprised you by placing his slender hands over yours. He then gently rubs the back of your hands as if to relax you. Strangely enough, it did have that effect on you as you willed yourself to look back at him. You were startled to find many emotions in his blue eyes and you wondered what was going through his mind.

"What ails you?"

"N-Nothing." was all you said, knowing that was a lie.

His gentle caresses continue and you could see that Thranduil was mulling something over in his mind.

"You don't like prisons do you?"

"Not when innocent lives go in there," You replied "and I wasn't referring to Thorin either."

"I know you wasn't."

You watched one another and decided to tell him a little about your past. You explained that while you were travelling with Gandalf, you both came across a group of Orcs that had captured most of your friends and loved ones.

"I wanted to help them out, only Gandalf stopped me, saying it was too dangerous. Even though I could fight just as well as everyone else, I knew he did have a point," You pause for a second, glancing down at his hands in yours "I followed Gandalf as we discreetly follow them to wherever they were heading."

"Tatiana, you don't have to explain," said Thranduil softly "I can sense your pain and hesitation."

You shook your head looking at him again.

"No, I want to. I feel I need to explain my past."

Thranduil shook his head.

"There is no need. I can see it in your eyes that you have suffered a lot from your past. I do not want to see you upset because of it."

"I am stronger than you think I am." You counter.

Thranduil held your hands a little tighter, causing you to glance down at them.

"Even I know what it is like to lose someone dear to me," He whispers and you look up into his blue eyes, noticing his own sadness "when my father died, I thought I would never get out of the void but I did. Though I was not myself for quite some time."

"They say time is a great healer, though it doesn't feel like it."

There was a faint smile on Thranduil's face but you don't dwell on it. Instead you stayed quiet going into your own thoughts. You really wanted to help Thorin and his men out, but you had no idea where to start.

"I will think about it."

You tilt your head a little, not understanding what Thranduil had meant.

"I'm sorry."

"You want Thorin and his men to be set free," You nod your head "I will think about it. Though I am not making any promises Tatiana."

"Thank you." was all you said, gracing him with a warm smile.

Even though you knew danger was coming towards Thorin and his kin. You just wanted them to reclaim their home. You just wished Gandalf was around to help them out, but you had no idea where he was.

o0o

You were back in your room mulling things over. You knew it was time to leave. Even though you had liked the hospitality, you knew you could not out stay your welcome. Sighing you walked towards the window when you heard a noise coming from outside your door.

You slowly opened the door thinking someone had knocked on it but found no one there. You furrow your brows and went to close the door when you had that feeling come over you again. That you were being watched. Stepping out of the room you glanced at both ends of the hallway, but could find nothing there.

"I know your there," You finally say, looking ahead of you now "I can sense your presence."

You heard a little noise to your right and you instantly turn in that direction. Your eyes go wide when you saw a small child materialise from nowhere.

"I saw you before," You say to him "you were by the pillar in the throne room earlier."

"You could see me?"

You nodded your head.

"Yes though you were a little fuzzy. I don't mean to be rude or anything," You glance down at him, noticing him fidget with something in his right hand "but how did you arrive here? This realm has guards everywhere."

"I-I, hmmmm," the little child scratched his forehead looking at you than around the hallway "I sneaked in."

Your eyes widened.

"You sneaked in?" You found that hard to believe "The guards have excellent eye sight. I think they would have spotted you straight away. Unless," again you glance down at his right hand "you have something on your possession."

His blue-grey eyes widened and you knew you had your answer.

"Come in," You gestured to him "I will not hurt you or give you away."

Hesitantly, the small child stepped inside your room and you silently closed the door behind you both. There was some fruit in a bowl and you offered some to him. He shyly took an apple and began to bite into it.

"Who are you?" You ask him when you knew he was slowly relaxing around you.

"I'm Bilbo Baggins from Bag End." came his reply.

"Bag End?"

You arch your left eyebrow at him. Then it dawned on you and you felt your cheeks go red as you realised that this was not a child. He was a hobbit.

"Your a hobbit," You remark causing Bilbo to raise his eyebrows at you "my friend often mentions hobbits in conversations. He seems rather fond of them. Oh please forgive me. I'm Tatiana."

You smile warmly at him before going on.

"You seem a long way away from Bag End. I am beginning to think you are connected to the dwarves in those awful cells."

You watch Bilbo carefully and he promptly looked at the floor.

"I'm right aren't I? You are travelling with them."

"Y-yes my lady." admitted Bilbo and he slowly filled you in about his adventure thus far "now we are here and I have no idea on how to free everyone."

You gently place a hand on his shoulder and you noticed him blush a little.

"I have already asked the king about this matter. He told me he would think about it."

"Well, if he does let them go, that would solve one problem." replied Bilbo.

"Regarding that dragon," You hazard a guess seeing Bilbo slowly nod his head "worry about that later Bilbo. Right now, you need to find a way to help Thorin and his company."

"But you said-,"

"I know what I said Bilbo," You cut him off "but one should always have a back up plan, just in case the main plan falls through."

Bilbo started pacing around the room and he appeared to be in deep thought.

"There is nothing I can think of."

You watch him suspiciously.

"Bilbo, how did you get past everyone?" You asked him.

Bilbo stopped pacing and looked at the floor.

"Promise you won't reveal my secret?"

You raise your eyebrows then slowly nod your head.

"You have my word." You reply.

He then held out his hand and you look down at his palm noticing a gold ring in the middle of his palm.

"It makes me invisible." He remarked and you glance at him again before returning your attention on this ring.

There was something off about this ring that you couldn't comprehend. To look at it was just a gold ring but you could feel something else festering in this ring and you didn't like it one bit.

"Where did you find this ring?" You finally ask him, not taking your eyes off the gold band.

"On a mountain. I found it when I was attacked and thrown over a cliff. The whole place had many goblins in there. Among other things." Bilbo muttered the last part but you had heard him, but said nothing about that.

"You just found this ring," He nodded as you looked back at him "you have to be very careful Bilbo. Magic rings aren't always helpful, they could be cursed."

_'Yes, there is clearly something wrong with this ring,'_ You thought to yourself _'what that is, I have no idea.'_

"This ring seems alright to me," snapped Bilbo and you frown at his sudden outburst "it has helped me out."

You were about to say something, when there was a light tap at the door. You turned your attention to the door before looking back at Bilbo.

"I think you better use your ring," You say with reluctance in your voice "I don't want you to get caught."

He nodded as you walked towards the door. You saw Bilbo place that ring on his right index finger seeing him disappear, before you opened the door and saw Thranduil there.

"Forgive me if you were sleeping _mellon,"_ said Thranduil with a small smile "I just wanted to ask you something."

You opened the door wider so that Thranduil can step inside. He does so and you glance at the spot where you last saw Bilbo, hoping he was alright.

"I was not asleep," You remark as you shut the door behind you "I was just thinking."

"About Thorin, I presume?"

You turn around and saw the scowl on his face. You shook your head.

"I was actually thinking about returning to Radagast."

Thranduil's eyes went wide and for a second, you thought you had seen a sadness reflected in his blue eyes, though you wasn't sure.

"You still need to take it easy Tatiana. Though you appear to be healing, I do not want you to have a relapse."

You said nothing, but you watch him with wide eyes. You hadn't known him for long, but since being here, you realise that Thranduil has been nothing but kind to you. You knew you would miss him when you did return to Radagast.

"There is going to be a feast tonight," carried on Thranduil walking where you last saw Bilbo "I was wondering if you would accompany me Tatiana."

You were not expecting this. You had never been invited to anything so formal before. You were used to looking after the animals and do Radagast's errands, which is how you came here in the first place.

"What kind of feast?" You asked him, watching him intently.

Thranduil graced you with a smile and stepped near you.

"This feast is to commemorate the stars," You frown not understanding and was surprised when he chuckled at you "the stars will be bright tonight, which won't be seen again for a while."

You have always admired the stars and had often wondered how many there were up in the sky. When you had slept in the open and couldn't get to sleep, you always found yourself glancing at the stars and thought they were so beautiful.

"I would like you to accompany me, if you will, Tatiana. It will be a night to remember."

You gave him a warm smile who smiled back in return.

"I would be delighted in accompanying you Thranduil." You answer, noticing his smile broaden.

"Excellent, I'll sent Amara to measure you."

"I'm sorry?" You ask him, wondering what he had meant "Why do I need measuring?"

"For you to wear a dress."

You gave him a strange look and then turned towards the wardrobe.

"There are plenty of dresses in this wardrobe." You point out, returning your attention back to him.

He glanced at the wardrobe and frowned.

"I would rather you wear something that you are comfortable in."

You glanced down at what you were wearing, even though you were used to wearing trousers and a shirt, it did feel nice to be able to wear a dress.

"The dress you are wearing is lovely on you," You look back at Thranduil, who was looking at your dress "but imagine what Amara would do for you. The dress she will make for you, will fit you perfectly."

He returned his attention to you with an expectant look on his face. You didn't see any harm in being measured and you nod your head, noticing his features soften when he smiled back at you.

"I'll let Amara know straight away," Thranduil watched you and you thought you saw something in the way he was looking at you, but you brushed it aside "I'll be here for you when the sun will set."

You nod your head, suddenly feeling a little shy at this sort of thing. You had never been to a feast before and you found yourself looking forward to tonight. It would be a night to remember.

o0o

When Thranduil had left, you waited a little while, making sure there was no one outside in the hallway. When you were certain you were alone, you turned back in the direction where Bilbo had been.

"Bilbo, are you still here?" You asked, frowning when you had no reply "Oh, he's gone."

"Whose gone?" asked a voice from behind you.

You spun around with wide eyes, looking at the very person you wanted to speak too.

"Did you hear everything?" You asked and Bilbo nodded his head "So you know what to do?"

"I-I'm sorry?" stammers Bilbo looking at you with a confused expression on his face "To do what?"

You groan and shook your head.

"To free Thorin and his men of course."

"There is no escape," exclaimed Bilbo "I have looked everywhere and there is no exit anywhere."

"Bilbo, you heard what Thranduil said, there is going to be a feast tonight. Which means, all the guards will be stationed somewhere else."

Bilbo frowned and looked at the floor, processing what you were getting at.

"I'd imagine Thranduil will want the guards near him in case trouble should arise," You carried on "you have a magic ring. There must be a place where you, Thorin and his kin can escape from."

Bilbo looked up at you and slowly a smile formed on his face.

"There isn't, but you're right. I bet there could be unlocked doors to venture in now there is going to be a feast tonight. Who knows, there could be a door that will lead to everyone's escape."

You smiled back at him and nodded your head. You watch him as he went toward the door.

"Bilbo," He turned and face you again as you walked up to him "if you see Thorin, tell him," You then whispered into his ear before stepping back "he'll know what I meant."

Bilbo nodded with a slight blush on his face then turned around opening the door. He then disappeared and the door shut soon after.

_'Hopefully, Bilbo will find an escape.'_ You thought to yourself, as you walked towards the window.

o0o

You had just been measured by Amara and with her guidance, you both decided on what type of dress you would like to wear. You had chosen something subtle that wouldn't look stupid on you.

You had decided to wear a light purple dress with short sleeves that had satin around the edges that was a little darker than the dress itself. The ribbon around the middle was the same.

Amara had reassured you that your dress would be ready by tonight and then left you alone. You were about to rest, when there was a gentle tap at the door. You walked toward the door and opened it, seeing Legolas there.

"May I come in?" He asked with a small smile.

You opened the door for Legolas to enter. You instantly felt bad when you snapped at him earlier and wanted to make peace with him.

"Legolas. I wish to-,"

"Tatiana-,"

You both say together and smile at one another. He then gestured for you to go first.

"I just want to apologise for being so rude to you earlier on."

Legolas shook his head.

"There is no need for that. You had every right to be a little blunt with me. I see that now," He graced you with a warm smile "you and that dwarf have a history together."

You nodded.

"Yes, we have known one another for a long time."

Legolas raised an eyebrow and watched you carefully.

"Are you and that leader together?"

You blinked several times as you tried to process what he meant.

"We are just friends," You finally say "we are close, but not that close. Does that make sense to you?"

You tilt your head a little, hoping what you had said, made sense.

"Yes, it does make sense," He grinned "I take it _Ada_ has informed you about the feast tonight?"

You nodded and smiled back at him.

"Your father has asked me to accompany him this evening."

"And?"

"I accepted of course," Legolas's smile broadened "I've never been to a feast before. I only hope I don't make a fool myself."

"Just relax and enjoy yourself. I have a feeling _Ada_ will look out for you, should you feel a little out of your comfort zone."

You just watched him, not understanding what he meant. Why would Thranduil watch you? Unless he had overheard Bilbo and yourself speaking earlier on. Suddenly, you were getting nervous and you had no idea where tonight would lead.

_'I'll probably be in a cell by the end of tonight.'_ You thought glumly to yourself.

"I'll see you at the feast tonight Tatiana," smiled Legolas oblivious to your inner turmoil's "just relax and have a good time."

You just smile and nod your head as Legolas let himself out of your room, while you quietly wonder what to do, should your worst fears were proved correct. You had to hope that Bilbo does find an escape route as soon as possible.

o0o

You were getting ready for the feast. The dress Amara had made for you, was lying on the bed ready to be worn. Your thoughts were on other matters though. You were wondering how Thorin and his men were fairing. That and the fact if Bilbo had found an escape for each of them.

Taking of the robe you were wearing, you gently pick up the purple dress and your hand glides down on the fabric. You found yourself smiling at the touch of this dress. It was soft to the touch and you were amazed that Amara had made this in such a short space of time.

You then put the dress on and tied the ribbon behind your back when you heard a gentle tap on the door. You grabbed your shoes that was at the foot of the bed and walked up to the door stepping into the shoes.

You opened the door and was surprised there was no one there. Until you felt that feeling again, that you were being watched. You found yourself rolling your brown eyes and with a smile you whisper,

"Bilbo?"

You opened the door wider and felt something brush past you. You quickly close the door and went to the mirror, grabbing hold of a comb. You start brushing your hair when you saw Bilbo reappear as you look at the mirror.

"Hello." You say to him, as you braid your hair in a loose plait, placing flowers (that were mysteriously left on the night stand a few hours earlier), in your hair.

They were forget me not flowers and you were clearly touched to find them there.

"H-Hello. You look lovely, Tatiana." said Bilbo watching you.

"Thank you." You replied, blushing a little.

In truth, you were getting nervous about this feast, especially as you had no idea what the night would hold.

"Tatiana," You turned and faced Bilbo, noticing him slowly step towards you "I think I found a way out of here."

You grin at him. This was the news you were waiting for.

"That's wonderful news. Where is it, if you don't mind me asking?"

"There is a wine cellar that have a lot of barrels in there," explained Bilbo "I noticed the barrels run through an underground river. I watched the elves bring back empty barrels the same way as to when they leave."

"Are the barrels safe?" You asked him.

You didn't want any accidents to happen.

"Well, they seem sturdy enough and would carry a heavy weight. I've already let Thorin know of this matter and he seems pleased with this arrangement."

"Thorin," You whispered "How is-,"

A light tap on the door stopped you talking. You knew Thranduil was on the other side and you motioned for Bilbo to do his use his ring once more as you walked toward the door.

You watched Bilbo disapper and you take a deep breath before you opened it. Thranduil's blue eyes widen when he saw you. He then graced you with a smile.

_"Vanimle sila tiri,"_ He said and you look at him in confusion "it means your beauty shines bright."

You felt a blush spread across your cheeks and you glanced down. You wasn't used to compliments like this and it clearly showed. You never once thought you were pretty. In fairness, you never really gave it much thought.

Now hearing Thranduil say those words to you, made you feel a little lightheaded and you had no idea why that was. You noticed that Thranduil was wearing another silver robe that had some symbols around the edges of his cuffs.

He stepped closer and held out his arm for you to hold onto. You do so but not before you turn and close the door behind you, hoping Bilbo's plan would work.

o0o

The feast was in full swing and you were currently dancing with a noble looking elf named Beriadan. You wasn't used to dancing and you feared you would stamp on his foot, plus the dance was a little fast for your liking, but you tried to get the hang of it. Several times you had bumped into other elves dancing and you were a little embarrassed by that.

"May I cut in?" came a familiar voice.

You and Beriadan turned to your left and saw Thranduil watching you with a small smile on his face.

"Yes of course my liege." smiled Beriadan, stepping away from you.

He then bowed at you before Thranduil took his place by holding your waist and taking your left hand in his before you danced with each other.

"I must warn you, I am rather rubbish at dancing," You admitted to him, noticing his smile broadened at you with a twinkle in his blue eyes "I've already bumped into other elves dancing."

"Nonsense," replied Thranduil "you dance elegantly. It was Beriadan's fault. He was not watching where he was going. Didn't you notice the way he kept glancing at the mead when you both passed the tables?"

You shook your head. In fairness you were more concerned in not bumping into anyone but if Thranduil is speaking the truth, it would explain the way the other dancers were not happy to be knocked into.

As if to prove a point, Thranduil guided you to the middle of the floor where you both danced without incident. The dance was slow and you found that he was very agile and held you protectively as the dance continued.

You spotted Legolas who had a goblet in his hand. He acknowledged you with a warm smile, causing you to blush a little. You were yet to see the stars, but you knew that when you did, you would not be disappointed.

"Have you never danced before, Tatiana?" asked Thranduil, breaking you out of your thoughts.

"No. Can't you tell?"

"I would never have noticed. You dance perfectly."

You raise your eyebrows, not sure if he is being serious or not. The way he was watching however, tells you he is speaking the truth.

"You're just being kind." You replied.

Thranduil shook his head.

"No, I speak the truth, which I think you are well aware of."

The dance comes to an end and you were surprised when Thranduil took your hand in his and went toward a table and sat down. You sat beside him, as the music starts again and you watch as other elves take their place on the dance floor and begin to dance.

"I see you are wearing the forget me not flowers." said Thranduil after a while.

He took a sip of mead as he quietly observed you.

"I hoped you would like them." He carried on and your eyes widen when you realise it was him that left the flowers for you.

"It was you that left them on the night stand."

"Yes," smiled Thranduil "I thought you would like them."

"I do. I just wasn't expecting this sweet gesture. Thank you."

"Think nothing of it."

You and Thranduil continue speaking for a while, until you excuse yourself to freshen up. Walking out of the feast, you walk down a long hallway. When you heard a noise coming down some steps.

Being quite nosy you went and investigated. Taking a lit lantern, you descend down the stairs, hearing a lot of ruckus down below. You wondered what was making that noise as you approach the source.

Taking the last step, you took a deep breath, before entering the room. What you saw in this room, made you widen your eyes. Standing a few feet away from you was Thorin and his men and standing in the middle was Bilbo looking a little flustered.

"Thorin." You whispered, seeing him stiffen his body, before he slowly turned around.

When he saw you, his body instantly relaxed and a smile appears as he stepped towards you.

"Tatiana, I would like to apologise for my rude behaviour before. I know now you were only trying to help."

"It's fine," You reassured him "though it seems Bilbo beat me to it."

You wink at Bilbo who blushes and looks away, earning a few chuckles from around the room.

"You did help though," exclaimed Thorin "Master Baggins informed me that it was you that told him to keep searching for a way out. Well he did, with these barrels."

You glance at the wine barrels, noticing that they did appear strong and sturdy and you were worried for their safety, then a thought struck you.

"How did you all escape those cells?"

"I managed to sneak up behind a guard that held the keys." admitted Bilbo.

_'Sneak,'_ You thought watching him intently _'more like go invisible when you wear that strange ring you carry.'_

You just nod your head, not saying anything. As you had a feeling Bilbo had not informed anyone that he carried a magic ring that made you feel uneasy.

"Come with us," You heard Thorin say, bringing you out of your thoughts "you don't belong here Tatiana."

Though you knew Thorin was right, you didn't belong here. You knew it would be wrong in leaving. Especially as Thranduil and Legolas have been so kind to you these past few weeks.

"I would like to, but it is not possible," You saw the sadness in Thorin's azure blue eyes and you instantly felt bad for upsetting him "when I'm fully healed, I will be heading back to Radagast to assist him once again."

"Radagast?" asked a blonde haired dwarf, who was watching you intently "We've met him. He was acting weird around us and even had an insect inside of his mouth."

"Oh dear, I do apologise about that," You replied, gracing him with a smile "I do try and help him with his personal traits but alas, he always goes back to being a little-,"

"Odd?" remarked Balin with a smile of his own.

You laugh, nodding your head.

"You could say that, yes."

"That elf didn't hurt you did he?" asked Thorin, bringing your attention back to him.

"No, but I did snap at him later." You replied noticing Thorin smile at you.

You and Thorin had a long history together and had even stayed in the blue mountain otherwise known as Ered Luin, for a little while. You had always gotten along with his sister Dis and wondered how she was, but now was not the time to ask about personal matters.

"You better get going. It will only be a matter of time before the guards realise what has happened." You say to everyone.

"Won't you change your mind and come with us Tatiana?" asked Thorin once more.

You sigh before replying,

"I can not. I know that you don't think highly of the elven king, but he has been nothing but kind to me. It wouldn't be right in disappearing with you and your kin."

You could tell that Thorin was about to say something so you quickly went on,

"We will meet again though, you can be sure of that."

"How can you be so sure of that?" He asked, tilting his head a little, observing you.

"Call it a hunch," You smile at him "you'll see me, when you least expect it."

"I'll hold you to that."

Thorin then surprised you by embracing you and you found yourself wrapping your own arms around him, careful not to drop the lantern you were holding onto. This was the Thorin you knew. You knew he had a pressing matter at hand revolving that dragon but for now, you were happy to see him at peace, even if it was for a little while.

"We better go." said Dwalin, looking around the place.

You and Thorin broke apart and with a sigh, you watch as Thorin reluctantly walked to a barrel. In fact the rest soon followed and crawled inside the barrels, with the exception of Bilbo who was near a lever ready to pull it down. You walk up to him, shaking your head.

"Allow me to help you Bilbo," You say to him "crawl in a barrel then I will let you all out."

Bilbo gulped but complied and found an empty barrel and crawled in there.

"Are you all ready?" You ask everyone.

"Aye!" You heard several dwarves say.

"Right well, here goes nothing." You say as you pull the lever.

As soon as you did that, you watch in stunned silence as the floorboards open up and below that, was a river. You suddenly felt nervous for everyone and hoped that everything would turn out fine.

"Take care of yourselves," You shouted "and be careful."

Thorin and his men, including Bilbo went in the river and you watch as the water seemed to be very fast around them. Before you could watch anymore, the floorboards reappeared halting you from watching what was happening. Sighing you let go of the lever, praying that they will make it.

_'Please, let them all be fine._ ' You thought to yourself.

"I am surprised you didn't go with them," came a voice behind you "why didn't you?"

Spinning around, you saw Thranduil stepping down the stairs and heading towards you. You suddenly felt very nervous, but you tried and conceal that by taking a deep breath and look him straight in the eyes.

"Because it wouldn't have been right." You answered.

Thranduil stepped close to you who was watching the area where there were many barrels before he returned his attention on you.

"I suppose you are going to take me to your-er, um, prison." You whispered, watching him carefully.

His blue eyes went wide and he pursed his lips as if he had just eaten something disgusting.

"Why would I place you in my prison?"

"Well because I helped them escape. I went against your wishes, to which I am truly sorry for. Though I really wanted to-,"

"I will not place you my prison Tatiana," interrupted Thranduil and you watch him with wide brown eyes "however, I will have to inform my guards that they have escaped. I can not let them know what really happened here."

You arch your eyebrows wondering what he meant.

"When you didn't come back, I was a little concerned so I searched for you. I heard a noise and I then saw you and Thorin Oakenshield have an exchange with each other."

"You saw everything that went on in this cellar?"

Thranduil nodded his head and you found yourself blushing as you remembered what you had informed Thorin regarding Thranduil.

"That is correct. I saw everything, including you helping that halfling who I might add I had never seen before. Where did he come from?"

"He sneaked in." You admitted to him.

Well it was partly the truth. Although you couldn't explain to him that Bilbo had a magic ring that made him invisible. He might think you were mad.

"How could he have sneaked in?" Thranduil raised his eyebrows watching you carefully "My guards would have spotted him straight away."

"It's a long story."

"I have patience, I like long stories." He remarked stepping even closer to you.

"It wouldn't feel right in explaining the hobbit's involvement. I don't like breaking promises."

You watch one another and you could have sworn you saw a flicker of a smile on his face, though you wasn't sure. He then took your hand in his and beckoned you to go with him.

"Your not angry at me are you?" You finally ask him.

You didn't like anymore holding grudges though you did wonder what was really going through his mind.

"I am not angry at you Tatiana. I am just annoyed that thirteen dwarves have managed to escape their cells...Let's not worry about that now. Come, it is time to see the stars."

You don't say anything as you were lead back towards the feast. Though your thoughts went back to Thorin and his men. You hoped everything would go according to plan. When you told Thorin that you would see him again, you knew that was the truth. You just prayed nothing would go wrong before you did come to his aid.


	4. A Helping Hand Part 3

You were a little surprised when Thranduil never took you back to the feast. Instead he held your hand and lead you to wherever he was taking you. The hallway was a little darker now that the sun had finally set in. You wonder where he is taking you, until he walks up to a double wooden door and pulls it and gently pulls you inside. You don't say anything, as the door closes behind you both. He then guides you in a darkened hallway. 

At the far end of the hallway is a light and you had a feeling that was were you both were headed. Walking in a comfortable silence you think about Thorin and his kin and how they are faring. Judging by that river, it looked very dangerous. You only hoped that everyone would be safe and sound and even be able to swim should any problems arise. You were brought back to the present when you realised Thranduil had stopped walking.

You watched him who was glancing upwards. This made you do the same and you were blown away by what you saw. The stars appeared to be so close to you that if you raised your hand out, you could actually touch one. Of course you knew that was impossible but they were so close to you and Thranduil, you did really want to touch a star. A smile came from nowhere as you watch in awe of this phenomenon.

"This is so beautiful." You whispered.

"It is indeed." agreed Thranduil.

You glance at Thranduil and were a little startled to see him watch you with a little smile on his lips.

"Are the stars always like this around here?" You ask him.

"No, the stars are a little larger than normal," replied Thranduil "which is why we have a feast to celebrate the stars involvement in our lives."

You nod your head returning your attention to the stars. You realise you could stay here forever. You would probably never see this ever again and you wanted to remember this moment for as long as possible. Your eyes go wide when you actually see a shooting star.

"There's something I wasn't expecting." You remark to Thranduil.

"Oh and what is that?"

"A shooting star," You look back at Thranduil who was always watching the shooting star zoom across the night sky "someone dear to me once told me that you could make a wish if you ever come across a shooting star."

"Thorin told you this?" asked Thranduil sounding a little irritated.

You arch your eyebrows at him as he returned his attention on you.

"Thorin wasn't the one that told me this," You look back at the shooting star, suddenly feeling a little sad "it was my father who told me about making wishes should you encounter a shooting star."

Just thinking of your father brought the heartache to the core. You haven't seen him in such a long time. You wasn't even certain if he was still around Middle-Earth anymore.   
The reason why you hadn't spoken was because he never approved of your friendship with Thorin. You had no idea why your father was so against him. It was not Thorin's fault that Smaug the terrible attacked Erebor and yet, that was the very reason your father had said to you when you told him you were going to help out in any way you could.  
You remember the look of disgust on his face when you were about to leave. Your father had then said, 

_"All dwarves care more about their gold and gems. Which is the reason the dragon attacked in the first place."_

The argument that followed has stayed with you and though you did miss your father, you knew you did the right thing in staying with Thorin at his darkest times. You were brought back to the present when you felt Thranduil gently stroke your fingers. You look back at him and was surprised to see concern etched on his face.

"Are you alright Tatiana?"

"I'm fine. I'm just reminiscing my past," You grace him with a smile "perhaps we should make a wish."

You knew you were changing the subject but you really wasn't in the mood to discuss your past, especially when it revolved around your father. You saw Thranduil tilt his head watching you with raised eyebrows. He then looked at the stars with a smile on his face.

"Very well, I will humour you," He replied looking back at you "I will make a wish."

"Humour me?" You queried.

Thranduil's smile broadened and he gently squeezed your fingers.

"I don't normally wish for anything." He admitted.

"Hence why you are humouring me." You grinned at him.

"Quite.... How do you normally wish for things?"

"Well, you just close your eyes and wish for whatever you really want."

Thranduil sighed and did what you suggested. You followed suit and made your wish. It was just a simple wish but to you, it did mean something to you. You wished that you could get your revenge on the leader of those Orcs, but you knew that was very unlikely to happen. (Little did you know, however that your wish was about to come true.)  
Opening your eyes, you saw Thranduil smile back at you. You wondered what was going through his mind. He looked completely at ease and you thought it suited him. You knew he had his own problems to contend with but to see him smiling, made him look more approachable.

"What did you wish for?" Thranduil asked, his blue eyes twinkled a little from the starlight above you both.

You tilt your head and smiled at him.

"The wish won't come true if you reveal it so soon."

"Is that so?" You nod your head "Well, if the wish comes true, will you reveal it to me?"

"You have my word, though it could take a while."

"I have patience." came his reply and despite yourself, you burst out laughing.

Thranduil just smiled back at you, noticing the little things he liked about you. Since your arrival, he found himself growing fond of you. You had managed to heal some of his own anguish without you even realising. Thranduil realised he was drawn to you like a moth to the flame and he didn't want you leave his side. Breaking out of his own thoughts as you manage to control your laughter, he said,

"Come, allow me to escort you back to the feast. Then perhaps I could have another dance with you."

"I would like that." You replied, gracing him with a smile.

The both of you turned around and headed back to the feast. You were still worried about Thorin and his men but you did try and put that off for the time being. As you danced with Thranduil however, you couldn't help but notice the frown on Legolas's face as you and his father passed him.  
Legolas's expression was unreadable but you could tell that he was very unhappy about something. When this feast was over, you would speak to him and see what was the matter. You only hoped he was alright.

o0o

By the next morning, you had seen a lot of guards running down the hallways and you knew at once it was connected to Thorin. Sighing, you slowly made your way down the hallway, silently listening in to what the guards were talking about. You were right, it did have something to do with Thorin and his men. Though you stopped walking when you heard one of the guards say, 

"The prisoners are being chased by Orcs."

Your heart sped up and you discreetly follow them to there posts, noticing a room that had weapons and armour in there. You stayed in the shadows, minding your own business as many more guards walked by you. When you were certain that there was not any more guards heading towards you, you quickly ran inside the armoury room and looked for a suitable weapon for yourself. It was while you were searching for such a weapon, that you came across a very distinctive sword.

You picked it up and examined it. You knew at once that this sword had been made by the elves. It had a beautiful scabbard and jewelled hilt. There were even strange markings on the sword. You had a feeling you were meant to find this weapon. Since being in Thranduil's realm, you had searched high and low for your own weapons, but you just could not find them. You were a little sad about that, but you knew they had to be here somewhere, though you didn't have the time to look everywhere now. Especially as you now knew, Thorin and his men were being targeted by Orcs.

Holding your new sword, you pick up another sword that looked sharp, plus a bow and arrow set with an array of arrows in a bag. Now all you needed was some armour. You went in search for some when you heard footsteps entering the room.  
You inwardly cursed to yourself and you quickly went in the furthest part of the room. Hoping whoever it was, would just hurry up and leave once more.

"Tatiana?"

You sucked in your breath at being caught like this, but still you refused to say anything. You faintly saw red hair and you then knew that it was Tauriel.

"Tatiana, I know you are in here, I saw you sneak in here. What are you up too?"

Knowing you were rumbled, you stepped out of the corner noticing Tauriel raise her eyebrows at you. Her eyes went to all the weapons you were holding, before she graced you with a crooked smile.

"Going somewhere?"

"It is time I left," You admitted to her "I heard from the guards that the pris-," You closed your eyes, hating that word "that Thorin and his kin have escaped."

"Yes I know," sighed Tauriel and you watched her carefully "there are a lot of Orcs out there as well."

"I know. Which is why I want to help Thorin."

You watch her and you could see she was sad about something.

"What is it?"

Tauriel sighed and looked elsewhere before she spoke,

"Legolas and I brought in an Orc and he informed King Thranduil that one of the dwarves has been hit by an arrow."

Your eyes went wide and your heart started pounding in your chest.

"W-Who got shot?" You whispered, suddenly feelings very sick with these new turn of events.

"It was one of the younger ones, he was shot with a Morgul shaft arrow."

You had dealings with that kind of arrow before. You nod your head, it was time to leave now. There could still be time to help the youngest dwarf.

"I must leave, I can help him."

Tauriel stepped closer to you with a small smile.

"I will help you, but we must be quick. King Thranduil is about to seal of every gate."

Tauriel then rushed forward, grabbing some armour and boots, before handing it over to you.

"This should fit you. Quickly change, then we can depart."

You nodded your head and went back in the dark corner, placing the weapons on the floor, while you changed. You changed out of your dress and quickly placed the green trousers on first, then the beige boots, they were a little big for you, but beggars can't be choosers. You then placed the rest of the green armour on, knowing time was not on your side. You then quickly tied your long hair in bun and secured it using a few hairpins.

You then placed the elven sword and your second sword in a sleath before placing them on your back. You held the bow and placed arrows around your back. You knew trouble was fast approaching. Finally, you stepped out and without saying anything, you ran alongside Tauriel towards the gate. You knew you were making the right decision, but you couldn't stop thinking about Thranduil. You knew he would be angry when he realised you were not there, but you knew you couldn't stay here forever.

_'Please forgive me Thranduil,' You thought to yourself sadly 'I hope we will meet again some day.'_

o0o

You and Tauriel had been running in the forest for a while when you could hear noises coming from behind you. You quickly climb up a tree, awaiting the foe that was about to step near you both. You watch Tauriel as she too goes in to attack mode. She raises her bow and arrow and quickly turns around about to shot, but stops when you both see Legolas approaching her who was using his own arrow at her. You discreetly climbed down the tree, waiting to see what was about to happen.

" _Ingannen le Orch_ (I thought you were an Orc!)" remarked Tauriel.

Thanks to Gandalf and even Radagast, you knew what they were saying, to which you were thankful for. You had always loved hearing anything elvish. The language always sounded elegant to your ears.

" _Cí Orch im, dangen le_ (If I were an Orc, you would be dead.) replied Legolas. 

Legolas lowered his bow as did Tauriel, though you noticed both of them were cautious around each other and you had no idea why that was.

"Tauriel you can not hunt thirty Orcs  on your own." said Legolas.

"But I'm not on my own."

Tauriel then turned and faced you and you slowly make your way towards them both. Legolas's blue eyes widen when he saw you.

" _Ada_ has been most concerned for your safety Tatiana. You should turn back where it is safe."

You shook your head, noticing Legolas frown.

"I can not. I need to help Thorin and his kin."

"You are still recovering." points out Legolas and again you shook your head.

"I am fine now Legolas, but we both know I was outstaying my welcome."

"That is not true. Ada has grown-,"

"There is no time for this," interrupted Tauriel and you knew she was right "are you coming with us?"  
Legolas smiled at her.

"You knew I would come?" He asked her and Tauriel graced him with her own smile "The King is angry Tauriel. For 600 years he has protected you, favoured you. You defied his orders. You betrayed his trust."

You didn't like the way Legolas was treating Tauriel and stepped forward intent on stopping this once and for all. Only Tauriel shook her head at you and you frowned, knowing she was letting Legolas say things that wasn't even her fault.

"( _Dandolo na nin...e gohenatha,)_ Come back with me...he will forgive you." said Legolas.

You had no idea if Legolas knew you could understand him, but to be on the safe side, you acted like you had no idea what he and Tauriel were speaking about. You would let on you know his native tongue in due course.

_"(U-' ohenathon. Ci dadwenithon, u-' ohenathon im,)_ But I will not. If I go back, I will not forgive myself." replied Tauriel and despite yourself, you smile at her reply "The King has never let Orc-filth from our lands, yet he would let this Orc pack cross our borders and kill our prisoners."

You were shocked with this news and it showed. Tauriel graced you with a small smile, but it was too late, you had to reach Thorin as soon as possible. Without saying a word, you sprinted in the direction you were originally headed. Your head all over the place.   
Why does Thranduil want Thorin and his kin dead? It made no sense to you and yet hearing Tauriel say that, you realise she was right. Perhaps you were wrong to trust Thranduil after all.

"Tatiana!" You heard Tauriel cry out but you carry on running.

You hoped the youngest dwarf was going to pull through. You knew from experience what that poison could do and you knew you had to reach him before it was to late. You were quite thankful that there wasn't many Orcs roaming about. You kept to yourself as you passed the gate to the river knowing this was the only way your friend had passed through here. You were worried sick for everyone and this spurred you on. Your adrenaline kicking in as you follow the river heading towards Laketown.

o0o

You finally reach the borders of Laketown but kept to the shadows. You didn't want to draw any attention to yourself. You had no idea where Thorin was and you prayed your intuition would soon kick in and lead you to the right pathway.

Staying in the dark, you slowly made your way through the town, looking for anything out of place. You heard a faint noise and you turned to your right, hiding behind a barrel and saw four dwarves pounding on a door. You watch as the door opens and then was about to close but a foot soon stops that and then you watch in stunned silence as they soon enter the house. Sighing, you braced yourself before you slowly made your way to the house and then knocked on the door. The door opened and you saw a tall man with dark hair that was tied at the back and brown eyes that was currently searching yours.

"Yes." He said.

"I believe you have four of my friends in there." You replied.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

You tilt your head, clearly not in the mood for this.

"If I'm not mistaken, one of my friends has been injured and without medical aid, he will get very ill and die. Do you want that on your conscience?"

You both watch one another and it was only when you heard a yell from inside his house, you quickly pushed past him and entered his house.

"Hey!"

"Where is he?" You demanded.

You smile at the three children that were sitting by a fireplace but your eyes were darting everywhere, wondering where Thorin's men were hiding. The man saw the way you were acting and his face softened.

"Through here."

He then lead you through to a bedroom and you saw the blonde dwarf from before as well as another dwarf wearing a hat, holding onto a bowl of streaming water. The third was looking at the injured party and you swallowed hard. The poison was taking effect.

"Ah! Ugh! Argh!" He cried out.

"Can you not do something?" The blonde haired dwarf asked the older dwarf with concern etched on his face.

"I can." You finally say, stepping inside the room.

"It's you." remarked the one with the hat.

"Yes and it appears I've arrived just in time," You walked up to the older dwarf and grace him with a smile "may I get by?"

"Y-Yes of course."

You then switched places and place your hand on the injured dwarves forehead. He was burning up.

"What's his name?" You asked the blonde dwarf.

"I thought you said you knew who they were?" The man questioned you.

You glanced at him. He was leaning against the doorframe. You knew lying to him would get you nowhere.

"I'm good friends with their leader," You admitted to him "Thorin and I go way back."

"You're no dwarf."

"No I'm not, but what does that matter?"

Just then a vibration went throughout the house and you closed your eyes, knowing what that meant. Smaug had woken up.

"Da?" A young girl said.

She looked frightened and your heart went out to her.

"It's coming from the mountain." The man replied with a somber expression.

"So I take it Thorin has left you four here?" You asked quietly, turning your attention to the blonde dwarf.

"I will not leave Kili my lady. He is my brother."

"Drop the title, Tatiana will do."

"Fili," He graced you with a smile "the one with the hat is Bofur," Bofur winked at you when you graced him a smile "and the one standing next to you is Oin, our healer."

You smile at Oin before returning your attention to Kili. He's breathing was raspy now and you knew you had to help him. Glancing down at his thigh, you saw the wound and you instantly placed your hand over it, hearing a groan coming from Kili.

"Shhhh." You whispered.

You knew he was in pain but you had to do this. Closing your eyes, you let all the sounds around you disappear as you concentrated on the poison in Kili's system. You held onto his thigh tighter feeling him try and move, but your hand stays put as you felt the warmth cause through your veins. You knew it was working when Kili finally stopped moving about but you stayed put, until your hands went a little cold. When you were certain it had worked, you slowly opened your eyes and glanced back at Kili.

He did not look so pale anymore, which was a relief to you. You knew he will have to slow things down for a little while, but the poison was now gone. Slowly, you let go of Kili, knowing the worse was over.

"Have you anything to bind that wound up?" You asked Oin, glancing at him.

He was looking at you with wide eyes, in fact all of them were.

"What's the matter?" You asked them all.

"You were surrounded by white light," informed Fili now smiling at you "when you were tending to Kili. What was that?"

"Oh that," You sighed wiping your forehead "it's part of what I am."

"What are you?" asked the man, watching you intently.

Again you sighed before replying,

"Just an angel helping those that need it."

"An angel?" The man repeated "I thought they were myth."

You shook your head.

"No, there are only a few of us left."

_'Thanks to that Orc.'_ You thought bitterly to yourself.

"Here you go." smiled Oin, handing you a bandage, lint and some salve.

"Thank you." You replied and set to work and began to put some ointment on Kili's wound.

You then placed some lint on it, then wrapped the bandage around his thigh. If he did as he was told, you knew Kili would be back on his feet soon.

"Where is your bathroom, I would like to freshen up?" You asked the man who was watching you intently.

Just as he was about to respond a little girl walked in and took hold of right hand. You were a little startled with this, but when the young child smiled at you, you found yourself smiling back at her.

"I'll show you." She said, pulling your arm for you to go with her.

"No Tilda, take her to the kitchen," The man said, though his eyes stayed on yours "it is not safe to travel outside. Not now anyway."

You knew he was referring to Smaug but you never questioned him about it. Tilda lead you to the kitchen and left you alone while you quickly washed your hands in the little bowl. Thinking of Thorin.

So he left to reclaim Erebor, you surmised, drying your hands on a towel that Tilda had given to you. You knew a bad thing was about to happen. That dragon was not stupid and you had a feeling danger was around the corner. Sighing, you placed the towel on the back of a chair and walked back in the bedroom, looking back at the man of the house.

"Who are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

The man turned and graced you were a warm smile.

"I don't mind. I'm Bard."

You smiled back and was about to say something only Fili beat you to it.

"You should leave us. Take your children, get out of here."

Bard turned and faced Fili and you could see the frown on his face.

"And go where?" snapped Bard "There is nowhere to go!"

"Are we going to die Da?" asked Tilda which made your heart clench.

"No darling." whispered Bard.

"The dragon, is going to kill us." remarked Tilda.

You look at the little girl and shudder a little. No child should ever say such things. You stepped forward and crouch to her level and tried calming her down. Her sister and brother were by her side  watching you with raised eyebrows.

"Have faith little one." You whispered, stroking her hair.

You heard movement behind you and you got up and turned around, noticing Bard was looking at his hand. He was holding a black arrow and you wondered what he was up to. Bard's children gasp in shock causing you to look at them, then back at Bard.

"What are you up too?" You finally asked him, noticing Bofur, Fili and Oin watch the scene unfold.

It then dawned on you and your eyes went wide.

"You can't be serious," You look at the arrow in his hand then back at Bard who was now watching you "that dragon will have many gems all over his body, it will be hard to penetrate it."

You realised this is what you had said to Thorin but you knew this was the truth. 

"There is no other way, Tatiana. I have to try."

"You could get hurt!" You point out.

You barely knew Bard, but there was something about him that made you realise that there were still good men out there. Helping those that need it. You knew he was one of them and you also knew you couldn't really stop him.

"Not if I kill it first." Bard replied.

You stepped nearer to him and said, in a soft voice,

"Should you need any assistance, I will help you out as much as I can."

His eyes widen but he doesn't say anything, instead he ushered his young son out of the house, leaving you with his two daughters and Thorin's men.

"He'll learn the hard way." You whispered more to yourself, though you were unaware that Fili had heard you.

o0o

You were keeping an eye on Kili when you heard strange sounds coming from outside. You didn't like the sound of that and walked back to the kitchen, knowing the noise was stronger here. You spotted Tilda sitting by the table watching you quietly, Fili was by the stove. Bofur and Oin were pacing the room. You realised the eldest daughter Sigrid was not around and you furrow your brows.

"Where is your sister?" You asked Tilda.

As if answering your question your heard Sigrid say outside,

"Da? Is that you, Da?"

Those noises were getting nearer now and you glanced up, feeling something was about to happen. Without any warning, you pulled out your swords, noticing the startled look from Tilda.

"What's wrong?" asked Bofur, watching you with concern.

"Trouble is coming!" was all you said.

The door opens and you saw Sigrid but you also see an Orc behind her. She tries to close the door but the  Orc stops the door from closing by using his sword. Sigrid screams but at the corner of your eye, another door opens and yet another Orc come bounding in.

While Oin starts throwing many plates to the Orc in the kitchen, you hold on to your swords and ran towards the one that was heading your way. Using your skills, you thrust your sword with the Orc's axe, deflecting any blows this foe tried to inflict on you. You knew there were here for a reason, but you vowed you would protect Bard's family at all costs. You somehow knew the three dwaves could handle this, so you wasn't really worried about their fighting habits. 

While you were dealing with this Orc, you could see plates being thrown across the room. You throw Fili one of your swords who catches it before turning around and fights the Orc nearby. A noise could be heard  and at the corner of your eye, you saw a hole in the roof as an Orc had fallen through it.   
This was getting ridiculous, but you pressed on and finally, you plunged your sword into the Orcs neck, before taking your sword out to fight another Orc. Just as you were about to aid Fili, another Orc came from nowhere but you held onto your sword and gave your foe a smirk before attacking it, only you were shocked to see Tauriel appear plunging her knife in the Orc's neck, killing it instantly.

"What took you so long?" You say to her, gracing her with a smile.

She briefly smiled at you before she pulls out her other knife and begins killing many Orcs that had since entered the house. You soon turn your attention to the masses of Orcs that were edging near the children. You kicked one out of the way and lunged forward using your sword on the fallen Orc. You spot Legolas nearby using his own weapons on the advancing Orcs that were now everywhere.

Blocking your sword with the Orcs own sword, you noticed Bard's son arrive back alone and you wondered where Bard was. You parried another attack and managed to stab the Orc before running up to Bain, just as Fili grabs hold of him and forces him on the ground.

"Get down!" shouted Fili, holding him down

"Where is your father?" You asked the lad.

You punched an Orc out of the way who then got killed by Legolas, your eyes then went on Bain, who just watched you wide eyed.

"Where is your father?" You repeated.

"H-He's been taken to a prison cell."

You eyes widen before they narrow. You had to help him.

"Where is this prison?" You asked him, noticing Legolas edge near you.

Bain quickly told you and you sighed before saying,

"I'll help him. Just be careful and hide."

You then turned around dodging another Orc that had snuck up behind you, smashing him in the face with the back of your hand. A hand went on your upper arm and you were about to counter the attack, when you realised it was Legolas.

"You can not go alone," He said watching you intently "I'll come with you."

"Tauriel will need your assistance." You point out.

Again you saw that troubled look you had seen at the feast but there was no time to ask him about that.

"She can look after herself!" Legolas replied "It is dangerous out there Tatiana. You will not get far. Those Orcs mean to hurt anything that moves."

"I can take care of myself," You snapped, catching an unsuspecting Orc by surprise with your sword "I've dealt with Orcs for a very long time."

Legolas just watched you with a somber expression on his face.

"Very well. I'll just wait until your out of sight before I'll follow you...It is up to you."

Knowing it was futile to decline his offer, you nod your head and stepped outside, noticing many more Orcs around. You both ran down the street, trying to reach the prison where Bard was being held. You continue using your weapon as Orcs tried to stop you and Legolas but nothing deters you. Besides you was Legolas using two of his knifes, attacking Orcs. When you plunged your sword into your foe's chest, you instinctively turned around.

In the background of the mountain was fire and light and your heart was telling you that Smaug was about to make a rare appearance. You had no idea on how to deal with a dragon, but you knew you couldn't leave.

"We need to hurry," You shouted to Legolas "Something is happening in that mount-,"

You trail of as you spot something high in the air. You could see a faint outline flying out of the mountain and you took a deep breath, knowing that Smaug the terrible was heading straight for this town.

Sudden bells could be heard and despite having Orcs in the neighbourhood, people were now running around the town with items in their hands. The whole scene was very surreal to you, but you were adamant that you would free Bard out of that prison. While the townspeople were running towards their boats, you and Legolas were running towards the prison cells. Again you stop running when you heard a roar in the sky. You look up as does Legolas and you both could see a huge shadow slowly heading this way.

Without further ado, you started running again. Turning to your right, you and Legolas go down an alleyway and you ran faster, knowing it wouldn't be long before that dragon would cause mass destruction once again. Finally, you see the building that is holding Bard in and you could even hear him shout,

"Open the door! Do you hear me!"

You enter the prison and notice at once that all the guards have abandoned their posts. You and Legolas quickly run to Bard who seemed very surprised to see you here.

"My children." He asked you, his brown eyes going towards you and Legolas and back again.

You grace him with a smile.

"They are with the dwarves and Tauriel." You informed him, looking down at the lock "your children are in safe hands."

Taking a pin out of your hair, you quickly knelt down and placed the pin inside the lock. You could hear Smaug roaring outside, but you tried not to think about that. You concentrated to what was in front of you, moving the pin around until,"

"Bingo!" You exclaimed, taking the lock out of the door.

The cell door swung open and Bard stepped outside.

"You can pick locks?" asked Legolas with a small smile.

"Yes and sometimes it does come in handy." You replied, placing the hairpin back in your hair.

Sudden screaming causes you to run back outside. Fire is everywhere and it brought back bad memories of Dale. Snapping out of your thoughts you turn and face Bard and Legolas who had followed you.

"We'll be safer on the roofs," exclaimed Bard "come on."

You knew that running on the ground would be to dangerous but so would climbing on rooftops, but what choice did you have? Sighing, you quickly climb up the walls towards the roof, now following Bard's lead. He leaps from roof to roof with a determined look on his face. He was up to something but you didn't question him as you follow him. You look back realising Legolas was not with you anymore.

You raised your eyebrows but carried on following Bard. running on the roof tops. You spotted Smaug flying further up and you realised what Bard was going to do. You don't say anything as you and Bard finally climb down from the roof and start running towards a bell tower. You glance up at the sky, keeping an eye on the dragon before climbing up the winding steps leading toward the tower, the bell still ringing. You slow down when you saw Bard preparing his bow. You never question him, you knew he had a chance of defeating Smaug and you silently prayed that he would defeat this dragon.

You and Bard both glance up at the sky noticing Smaug fly by. You get out of Bard's way as he aimed his bow to the unsuspecting dragon. He shoots an arrow but unfortunately, it just bounced off Smaug's scales and falls away from him.

You silently cursed at this turn of events, as you watch Smaug continue to fly in the air. You were startled when Bard takes out his knife and starts cutting the bell's rope making the bell stop that awful ringing. He then prepares another arrow and waits patiently until he can see the dragon coming back. Bard then shoots the arrow but once again, it just bounces of Smaug. Bard repeats the motion and even though the arrow does hit the dragon, it just doesn't penetrate through him.

You realise Bard has only one arrow left. You took your own bag of arrows and hand them over to him. He graces you with a weak smile taking them from you as he prepares his bow once more. Again he fires and this time Smaug was close enough from where you both were standing that the wind knocks you and Bard over. Smaug  howls as you quickly got up and you thought Bard had managed it at last, but alas it was not to be. Sudden movement from behind you, caused you to turn your head. There stood Bain, looking back at his father.

"Dad!" cried out Bain.

Bard turned around and his eyes went wide with fear.

"Bain?! What are you doing?! Why didn't you leave?! You were supposed to leave!"

"I came to help you." Bain replied stepping closer to his father.

"No! Nothing can stop him now!" 

Bard sounded so defeated that it broke your heart a little. Even though you hadn't known him long, you knew he was not easily defeated, but seeing him look so crestfallen was heartbreaking to see.

"This might." said Bain, holding out an arrow.

It was the arrow from before and you wondered how Bain had it when you remembered Bard holding onto it back at his house. Bard's eyes widen, then he tenderly stroke's his son's face.

"Bain - you go back. You get out of here now!" 

Before Bain could do anything, you noticed the way he's eyes were looking at the sky. You looked up and saw that Smaug was heading towards you all.

"Um, Bard!" You say to him, though your eyes stayed on the advancing dragon "I do believe the dragon has finally figured it out who is firing arrows at him."

"DAD!" cried out Bain

Smaug used his brute strength and smashes part of the bell tower, causing you and Bard to fall from the inpact. Slowly you get up feeling a little light headed from the collision that blasted dragon did to the bell tower. Taking a deep breath, you snap back to the present and see Bard getting up as well, but where was Bain? 

"Bain!" cried out Bard and starts searching everywhere.

You look over to the side and see Bain holding on to the side of the tower. You call out to Bard who races towards you and instantly grabs hold of his son, pulling him back up. Meanwhile the dragon is busy crashing into buildings around him and is heading towards the lake.

Bard takes the black arrow from Bain and you then quickly pull Bain out of the way while you wait for the scene to unfold. You, Bard and Bain, slowly walk backwards, trying to keep your distance to what was coming. You glanced at the sky, you could see Smaug is heading towards you all again and you instinctively hold onto Bain in case more of the tower breaks away from the dragon's brute strength. Smaug is now watching Bard intently.

"Who are you that would stand against me?!" sneered Smaug, showing you his sharp teeth, when he spoke.

Bard grabs his bow and frowns, his bow is broken in half. You could feel Bard's turmoil as he was mulling something over in his mind.

"Now that is a pity. What will you do now, Bowman? You are forsaken. No help will come." smirked Smaug and you glared at this dragon.

Taking your hand away from Bain for a second, you had your own bow on you and you knew it would come in handy. Without saying anything, you quickly grab hold of the bow and hand it over to Bard. Your eyes however, stay on the dragon who is slowly walking towards you all as you Bard and Bain continue to walk backwards. The dragon was making a lot of mess in the process.

"Is that your child? You cannot save him from the fire. He will BURN!....As will your companion!" 

You knew Smaug was stalling time, taunting Bard. You could feel Bain tremble against you and you held onto his hand protectively, trying to soothe his worry away with comforting words. Bain tried to move, but your hand refused to let him go. Bard glanced at you both and saw Bain move from your embrace.

"Stay still, son. Stay still!"

"Tell me, wretch - How now shall you challenge me?!" 

Again Smaug was smirking like he had won the battle. You glance back at Bard and was a little startled to see a smile on his face.

"You have nothing left, but your DEATH!" carried on Smaug, slowly heading towards Bain and yourself.

You slowly pull Bain again from the dragon but the dragon was near you both now.

"Bain! Look at me. You look at me." You heard Bard say to his son, though your own eyes stayed on Smaug who was advancing towards you now.

At the corner of your eye, you could see Bard preparing the arrow once more and was aiming it at Smaug once more.

"That's it." whispered Bard.

Without any warning, Bard fires the black arrow and you watch as it flies past with an incredible speed. Your eyes never left the arrow as it travelled towards its destination which was Smaug.  You knew this arrow had hit the dragon as he was now howling out in pain. Bard made you jump when he grabbed your shoulder and motions you to move just as Smaug smashes into the tower.

Bard grabs you and Bain and you all dive into the water as the dragon continues to smash everything in his path. You heard a strange scream and you knew that at long last, Smaug the terrible was no more, but in the wake of the dragon's demise, you knew  more trouble was heading your way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry there wasn't much of Thranduil in this chapter. He will be back in the next chapter.


	5. A Helping Hand Part 4

Pulling yourself out of the water, you help Bain out as well, before taking a deep breath You were soaking wet, but you were relieved that the dragon Smaug was no more. You caught Bard staring at you with a small smile on his face.

"What?" You finally ask him.

"Thank you." He replied.

You tilt your head a little with a raised eyebrow.

"For what?"

"You know what," Bard grinned at you "for helping me back there.

Without your assistance I believe that-,"

"Oh hush," You interrupted him "I always help those that need it."

You turn around and see the damage the dragon has done. Though you knew Smaug was no more, you knew something bigger was about to take over and you had a feeling it had everything to do with Thorin. You follow Bard and Bain in the now ruined Laketown. Fire was everywhere. Houses and buildings were burning and you prayed Bard's two girls were in a safer place. As you three ran, you could hear people talking. This caught Bard's attention too and he stopped and listened in.

"You're a sneak-thief, more like. I'll be dead, before I answer to the likes of you!"

You wondered what was going on and you slowly made your way to a group of people. There was a man that was looking a little shifty for your liking, though you kept quiet and watched the townspeople argue with this man who then grabs hold of a woman, looking at her pleadingly.

"Maybe that can be arranged!" You heard the man say.

"Who is that man?" You asked Bard who joined you, also watching him with narrowed eyes.

"He's name is Alfrid. He works for the Master," You watch Bard scan the area "though it appears the Master is not here."

Bard walks in front of the townspeople and grabs hold of Alfrid when it look like he was about to strike the lady he was speaking to before.

"I wouldn't go turning on your own, Alfrid. Not now!" informed Bard, watching him closely.

You look around the place when you heard a noise. Returning your attention to Bard, you saw Alfrid on the ground. You had no idea how he ended up on the floor, but you wasn't that bothered with him. Sudden footsteps made you turn around and you smile when you see Sigrid and Tilda heading towards their father.

"DA!" cried out Tilda.

Bard turned around and a smile came on his face.

"Come here!" replied Bard and grabs hold of both of his two daughters, giving them a hug.

"It was Bard! He killed the dragon! I saw it with my own eyes. He brought the beast down. He shot him dead, with a black arrow." someone shouted in the crowd.

You had to hold your hands to your ears when the cheering got to much. You watched Bard who now had a somber expression on his face. You wondered what the matter was, but kept to yourself. Having got up, Alfrid holds Bard's arm and raises it, then cheers for him as well.

"ALL HAIL - TO THE DRAGONSLAYER! ALL HAIL - KING BARD!" cried out Alfrid.

_'King?'_ You thought to yourself catching Bard's gaze.

Everyone grew silent and watched Bard who yanked his hand away from Alfrid.

"I have said it many times - This is a man of noble stock. A born leader!" carried on Alfrid who still had his arm in the air.

You furrow your brows, knowing he was really a crawler and you could tell Bard was not in the mood for him either.

"Do not call me that! I'm not the master of this town," Bard turns around as if he is looking for someone "WHERE IS HE? WHERE'S THE MASTER?"

"Halfway down the Anduin, with all our coin, I don't doubt. You would know!" shouted a woman pointing her finger in Alfrid's direction "You helped him empty the treasury."

You knew it was time to go. This business that you were witnessing, had nothing to do with you. You stepped backwards away from the crowd. You knew Bard and his family would be safe, for now at least. When there wasn't many people around, you turned around and walked down a ruined street. You were in a quandary, one part of your mind was telling you to head to Erebor but the other part was telling you to go back to Radagast.

Sighing, you decided to trust your intuition more and began your path ahead of you by heading towards the mountain. You needed to see if everyone was alright in there. For too long you had known how much this mountain had meant to Thorin and you just wanted some insight that things would work out well for him and his kin. As you walk on, you suddenly felt a hand grasp your shoulder and you instantly drew out your sword and spun around, pointing your sword to this latest adversary. Your brown eyes widened when you realised who had touched you.

"Please forgive me," You say to Legolas lowering your weapon "I thought you were-,"

Legolas smiled at you and nodded, before glancing at your attire.

"You are wet."

"Well, so would you be, when you dive into the river trying to stay ahead of the dying dragon. That and the flying debris that Smaug had inflicted." You replied, placing your sword back in the sheath.

"You are alright though aren't you Tatiana?" Legolas asked watching you intently.

"I am fine," You replied gracing him with a warm smile "where did you go. One minute you were behind us then you left?"

"I spotted Tauriel and those dwarves by the boats, I was worried for her safety," admitted Legolas "I apologise for leaving like that. It was unintentional."

Your smile broadened.

"There is no need to apologise. I'm just glad to see you are alright."

You arch your eyebrows when you saw many people head this way. Just what was going on?

"Take only what you need. We have a long march ahead." said Bard spotting you.

While the townspeople were busy looking around for things to take, Bard headed towards you and Legolas.

"I wondered where you were Tatiana. Where are you going?"

You glanced at the mountain.

"Erebor." You replied.

"Hmm, seems we will travel the same path for a while then." remarked Bard.

You returned your attention to him, noticing a little smile across his, while he watched you. You were about to say something, when Alfrid spoke up.

"The mountain! You are a genius, sire. We can take refuge inside the mountain. It might smell a bit of dragon. The women can clean up. It will be safe and warm and dry, and full of stores, bedding, clothing...the odd bit of gold."

"Or," You challenged Alfrid, noticing him turn his attention to you "you can do all the cleaning up while the townspeople can rest for a while."

"And you are?"

"What gold is in that mountain is cursed. We will take only what was promised to us. Only what we need to rebuild our lives." cut in Bard before you had a chance to retaliate to this worm.

Bard then dumps a lot of sticks he had on him into Alfrid's hands then returned his attention to you and Legolas. He motions with his head for you to follow him and you nod your head, before glaring back at Alfrid.

"News of the death of Smaug will have spread through the lands." informed Legolas, walking in step with you and Bard.

"Aye."

"Others will now look to the mountain. For its wealth or its position."

Bard stopped walking and turned and faced Legolas. You knew what Legolas was saying, there was something in the air and you hated this feeling.

"What is it you know?" asked Bard, watching Legolas.

"Nothing for certain," replied Legolas catching your eye "it's what I fear may come."

"You feel it too, don't you?" You say to him "Smaug was just the beginning."

You glanced back at the mountain with worry etched on your face.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Bard.

You turned and faced him.

"There is something stirring in the air," You told him "something that is connected to Erebor."

"Tatiana is right," You looked at Legolas who was now looking into the distance "it is connected to that mountain...I fear it is not over yet."

You began walking again, trying to ease your mind. In truth the more you get near Erebor, the more anxious you become.

"Tatiana."

You turn around and see Tauriel heading towards you. You grace her with a smile. It was good to see she was alright.

"How is Kili?" You asked her, noticing Legolas frown.

"He is on the mend and has returned to the mountain."

You were relieved to hear that Kili was recovering well. Tauriel returned her attention to Legolas who was watching the townspeople.

"You saw something out there." She said to him.

"The Orc I pursued out of Laketown. I know who he is, Bolg. A spawn of Azog the Defiler," You looked at him in horror as he continued "A Warg pack was waiting for him on the outskirts of Esgaroth. They fled into the north. These Orcs were different from the others. They wore a mark I had not seen for a long time. The mark of Gundabad."

"Gundabad!" You and Tauriel say together, your brown eyes wide.

Both Bard and Legolas looked at you, while Tauriel was looking back at Legolas, waiting for him to continue.

"An Orc-stronghold in the far north of the Misty Mountains."

You could feel your heart accelerate. You knew your past was about to return to you. These were the very same Orcs that had killed your friends and loved ones. Glancing back at the mountain, you knew Thorin was in grave danger. You had to warn him.

"Tatiana are you alright?" asked Legolas "You've gone a little pale."

"I'm fine," You reassured him "it's just things have a way of coming back to you, when you least expect them too."

Before Legolas could say something, the sound of hooves caused everyone to turn around. An elf who was riding a horse, came towards you all.

" _Hir nin, Legolas. Celin 'winiath o adar lin_ (My lord Legolas, I bring word from your father.)"

You glanced back at Legolas who had a somber expresson on his face.

_"Can i hi danwenididh na le_ (You are to return to him immediately.)" carried on the elf.

_"Tolo, Tauriel_. (Come Tauriel.)" said Legolas returning his attention to her.

" _Hir nin. Edlennen Tauriel._ (My lord. Tauriel is banished.")

_"Edlennen?!_ (Banished?!") You and Legolas both say together.

Legolas then arched an eyebrow at you and you graced him with a lopsided smile, knowing you had just given the game away that you could understand what was being said. While Legolas was still watching you, he replied to the guard,

"You may tell my father. If there is no place for Tauriel, there is no place for me."

"Legolas, it is your King's command."

" _Naw aran nin, mal u-gan innas nin_. (Yes, he is my King, but he does not command my heart.)" replied Legolas, glancing back at Tauriel.

As Legolas walked off leaving you, Tauriel and Bard, you realised Legolas had feelings for Tauriel. The way he seemed so downcast at the feast came to your mind and your heart went out to him.

"I will ride north. Will you come with me?" asked Legolas, turning his head and looking at Tauriel.

"To where?"asked Tauriel.

"To Gundabad." came his response.

You watch Tauriel walk towards Legolas. While he turned to you.

"You're welcome to join us Tatiana."

"No," You shook your head "I fear I'm needed here but please be careful."

Legolas smiled and nodded his head.

"You too."

Tauriel and Legolas then walked to some horses that were nearby and headed to their destination. You prayed for their safety. You knew those Orcs were evil and would not hesitate in killing anything that moved.

"Are you Lady Tatiana?" asked the elf.

You turned and faced Thranduil's guard and smiled at him.

"Yes, that is me."

"Hmm." was all the guard said before turning his horse around and galloped off.

"Well, that was peculiar." You whispered more to yourself, though Bard had heard you and had a small smile on his lips.

You didn't let that guard get to you, as you returned your attention back to the mountain. You had to warn Thorin that those Orcs were heading this way. If what Legolas said was true, then Azog's minions will want war. You began walking, taking no notice of that annoying man Alfrid who had walked up to you all. He was the least of your problems.

 

o0o

 

You were now climbing up the mountain with Bard by your side. The townspeople were behind you, but you just concentrated on what you were about to say to Thorin. You hoped he would listen but you knew he could be very stubborn.

"Come on, keep moving." You heard Bard say, but you don't acknowledge him.

You climbed a little further when you spotted giant braziers full of fire at the entrance of Erebor. Despite yourself, you smiled, knowing Thorin and his kin finally have their home back.

"So, the company of Thorin Oakenshield survived." remarked Bard, causing you to glance at him.

"To which I am thankful for." You replied.

"How long have you known Thorin Oakenshield?" asked Bard.

"I've known Thorin since the destruction of Dale." You admitted to him, noticing Bard's brown eyes widen.

"You have known him that long?"

You nodded, watching Bard look behind you now.

"Make camp here tonight. Find what shelter you can. Get some fires going. Alfrid, you take the night watch." said Bard returning his attention to the mountain.

You watch him carefully. Bard looked troubled.

"What is it?" You asked him quietly.

Bard turned around and faced you.

"It is nothing," smiled Bard, but you could tell that was not the case "you should rest Tatiana. You look tired."

Your brown eyes went back on the mountain and you frowned. Something was wrong here and yet you just could not pin point what that was. It was beginning to bug you.

 

o0o

 

The night was drawing in and even though you were told to sleep, you could not. You tended to people's needs when you saw that some had little scratches and bruises on their faces, legs and arms. Helping others kept you busy and you welcomed it. That feeling of Erebor was growing stronger. It was connected to those Orcs, you were sure of it. You were tending to an elderly man, when you realised that most of the townspeople were looking to their right.

Standing up, you began walking in the direction the townspeople were all watching. You saw many elven guards in front of you. Bard walked towards them and the guards moved out of their line and let him pass through. You sighed, knowing Thranduil was nearby. At this present time, you wasn't in the mood to see him. Turning your back, you headed back towards the elderly man and aided him once more. You stayed by his side for a while, even hearing some of his tales. You heard a lot of cheering around you but you tried to help another person, who had a few bruises on her arms. You were about to tend to her, when you heard footsteps approach.

"Tatiana."

You glance up and saw Bard heading towards you.

"Yes, I know you told me to get some rest, but I wanted to help these wounded people."

Bard smiled, which quickly went again.

"There is someone who wants to speak to you."

You arch your eyebrow at him.

"Oh," You replied standing up "who?"

"The Elven King, Thranduil."

After hearing what Tauriel had said about Thranduil allowing Orcs to roam in his realm to get to Thorin, you were not in the mood to see him. Glancing down at Sarah who you were tending to, you replied,

"I'm kind of busy right now Bard."

"He was very insistent."

"Go my lady," said Sarah "I will be fine."

Taking a deep breath, you knew you had no choice on the matter now. Glancing back at Bard, you nodded your head.

"Fine, I shall see him."

"Are you alright Tatiana?"

You smiled at Bard, though your smile never reached your eyes.

"Not really," You admitted "best not keep him waiting."

You could tell Bard wanted to say something, but he kept his thoughts to himself. You grace Sarah a smile, before following Bard. You passed many elven guards along the way and you wondered if that was really necessary. Bard stopped walking when he neared a huge tent. He turned and faced you, though your own eyes were on the tent at hand. You suddenly felt a little sick. Though you were angry at Thranduil at present, you had thought of him from time to time. You know it has only been a few days since you both were around each other but the truth was, you had missed him.

"He's through here," said Bard and you nodded your head "I'll leave you to it."

With that, Bard left you to your fate. Sighing, you stepped inside the massive tent, noticing a table, a chair and a bed in there. You were looking at the table and saw a map and some parchments on it when you heard his voice.

"Tatiana."

You slowly turn around and faced Thranduil. Just like his guards, he was in armour. While the elven guards had gold armour, Thranduil had silver armour. Your eyes stayed on his torso as he made his way towards you. You were surprised when he lifted your chin with his finger so that you had to meet his eyes.

"You are injured." He enquired, before tracing your cheek.

You didn't even notice if you had any injuries on yourself, you were to concerned on other people's well being to notice about yourself.

"Am I? I did not know."

"How did this happen?" asked Thranduil, his thumb tenderly carresses your cheek which was confusing you.

"Smaug." was all you said.

Thranduil's blue eyes widened.

"You were there?"

"Yes, I was. I was with Bard and his son when he slayed the dragon."

"That was rather foolish, don't you think?" scolded Thranduil and you stepped back from him, not liking his attitude towards you.

"Foolish?" You repeated "That is one thing I am not. Bard needed assistance and I chose to help him."

You turned around feeling a little breeze come in from the opening of the tent. You took a deep breath. Why was Thranduil upset about this? Did he assume you would just sit back and watch what happened from a safer place?

"Is that why you left?" asked Thranduil breaking you out of your thoughts.

You don't say anything, simply because of what Tauriel had said earlier. You thought you had made a friend in Thranduil but all this time, he would alow Orcs to roam around his kingdom in search for Thorin and his kin. You swallowed hard, feeling sad and angry.

"Please answer me!" He demanded.

"I am not one of your guards, Thranduil," You turn around and face him once more, his eyes never left yours "I don't have to answer to you."

For just a split second, you could have sworn you saw his face contort in anger, but it went just as suddenly.

"It was time to leave." You eventually admitted to him.

"I thought you were heading back to Radagast?"

"I was," You nodded your head "until I heard from one of your guards, that there were Orcs chasing after Thorin and his men."

Again Thranduil's eyes widened and it took you by surprise. The way he was watching you, suggested that he did not know the full story. Which was ridiculous. Thranduil knew everything about the comings and goings of his realm.

"So with Tauriel's guidance, we both ventured out to Laketown."

"Tauriel!" sneered Thranduil, his brows knitted together when he had said that.

"Hmm, yes. It was she that informed me that one of the youngest dwarves had gotten himself injured from a morgal arrow. I knew then, that I had to help."

Thranduil stepped closer, his blue eyes again, showing you so many emotions in them. That it made you lower your eyes from his, wondering what was on his mind.

"Do you know how worried I was when I realised you were not in my realm?" began Thranduil, speaking quite softly "All kind of thoughts swirled inside my mind."

"I apologise for leaving you without informing you. However when I heard that Orcs were in your kingdom chasing after Thorin and his men, I had to help them."

"What do you mean?"

Thranduil stepped a little closer, his eyes were watching yours with a frown upon his face.

"What do you mean Orcs were chasing after Thorin Oakenshield? I do not understand."

You raise your eyebrows, stunned. The way he was watching you, told you that he had no knowledge about this and that baffled you.

"You really had no idea?" You asked him.

"Not about that, no," He replied "I knew there were Orcs around but I had no idea they were here for a reason."

"These same Orcs followed Thorin, where they attacked the townspeople in Laketown," You admitted to him "thankfully Thorin was heading towards Erebor, well except for four of the dwarves that had stayed behind, seeing as one of them was injured."

You turned your head to the opening of the tent thinking of Legolas and Tauriel. You knew they were scouting the area where the Orcs reside and yet you just couldn't shake the feeling that something more sinister was behind the scenes.

"I want those Orcs destroyed." You whispered, more to yourself but you knew Thranduil had heard you.

"Tatiana. There are too many out there."

"True," You surmised "I just want the leader dead."

"And who is this leader, do you know?"

You return your attention back on Thranduil.

"Well the original leader could be dead but his son is very much alive, unfortunately. The leaders name is Bolg and they all carry the mark of Gundabad."

"Gundabad?"

You nodded.

"It is dangerous to venture out there, Tatiana."

You knew he spoke the truth, however things had a way of returning to your corner. If your hunch was true, you would be seeing these Orcs sooner rather than later.

"I do not intend to travel there, Thranduil," You reply, deciding to tell him your theories "I don't think there will be any need for that."

"Oh?"

"Those Orcs will be coming back. They were here for one reason."

"Thorin Oakenshied." Thranduil guessed correctly.

You nod your head. After everything Thorin has been through, he has no idea that danger is still lurking nearby. You had to tell him of this new threat. You did not want anymore good friends to die because of those low life Orcs. You felt a lump in your throat and you tried thinking of something else, but your thoughts kept going back on Thorin and your own family and friends, making it hard to concentrate.

"Tatiana."

You kept thinking about your fallen friends and family being killed when they had been captured. You knew the same fate was repeating itself and you vowed that things would be different now.

"Tatiana."

The only thing that would be killed in due course, was all those Orcs that dare show there faces around here. You knew they were coming back, you could feel it in your heart. You would be ready for them this time and things would not go their way. You jumped when you felt warm hands on yours and you instantly looked at Thranduil. The way he was watching you, nearly made you forget what you were even thinking about.

He's blue eyes penetrate your brown irises and you swallow hard at the way he watched you. Very slowly, he raised his right hand up to your cheek and wiped a tear that you had no idea was there.

"What has upset you?" He whispered.

"Everything is coming full circle," You noticed a puzzled expression on Thranduil's face so you continued "history is repeating itself. Those Orcs are the very ones that killed my friends and family."

"Tatiana."

"That is why this has to stop now!"

"You would risk your own life, to save Thorin Oakenshield?" Thranduil asked you, he's eyes were full of concern.

You glanced down, wondering how you could answer that question.

"I just want to avenge my loved ones massacre and I'll be damned if I see any more bloodshed." You admitted, again catching the worry in his eyes.

"If what you are saying is true," began Thranduil, gazing down at both of your hands "then this also concerns me as well. You will not fight them alone _mellon_. I will help in all that I can."

You were stunned. You knew that others were going to fight back, but you were shocked to realise that Thranduil would help you out. You still had to warn Thorin however, though you had a feeling things would not go as planned.

"I have something that belongs to you."

Thranduil let go of your hands and walked towards the table. You watched him quietly, as he picked up a ruby coloured cloth and walked back towards you. He then hands the cloth to you, which you take. Slowly you uncover the cloth and your eyes went wide when you saw your sword before your eyes.

"I apologise for the delay," You heard Thranduil say, while you take hold of your trusty sword "I took the initiative by cleaning and sharping your sword, Tatiana. I know you have been searching for your weapon."

You found yourself smiling back at him as you raised your sword in the air. You return your attention to your weapon and your eyebrows raised up when you spotted elvish engraving written on the silver blade. You glanced back at Thranduil, who had a smile on his face.

"Um-," was all you could say and Thranduil chuckled.

"It means spider slayer. After all, you did slay many of them."

That seemed like a long time ago but in fact, it was really a month since you first entered Thranduil's realm. In that time, you had befriended Legolas, Tauriel and Thranduil himself. You realised that you owe them your life and you vowed you would repay them all in some way. When you knew everything was safe once more.

"You didn't have to do this." You whispered, returning your attention to your blade.

"I did it because I wanted to, Tatiana. It is what.....friends do for one another."

You did notice the long pause when he had said 'friend,' but did not question him about that. You were touched that someone like Thranduil had taken the time in engraving this beautiful wording. You remembered that he used to call you 'spider slayer' when you were recovering from the spider's bite. At the time, you didn't like being called that, now however, you felt a warm feeling spread throughout you and you had no idea what that was. You looked back at Thranduil who was watching you, as if he had said something.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" You asked him, noticing his smile return on his face.

"Yes, I did. I asked you on where you are staying tonight?"

"Nowhere," You replied, noticing Thranduil frown "I'll be helping the injured people."

Thranduil shook his head.

"Out of the question!" You raised your eyebrows at him "You look extremely tired Tatiana. Therefore, I suggest you stay here."

"I beg your pardon?"

"If you keep pushing your body, it will soon turn on you. You need rest."

You could not believe you were hearing this. There were many people out there without homes and were wounded, you wanted to tend to them. True you were tired, but you knew you couldn't desert them.

"Please, Tatiana. Just for a little while."

You could see the worry in his blue eyes and you wondered what was going through his head.

"And where will I sleep?" You finally ask him.

Thranduil graced you with a smile before answering,

"This bed is comfortable."

You glanced at the bed then back at Thranduil with a raised eyebrow.

"Where will you sleep?"

"Do not worry about me _mellon_ , I do not need much sleep. Now come, sleep. You will feel more refreshed after a night's rest."

You knew you were fighting a losing battle. You noticed his hand was outstretched waiting for you to place your own hand in his. Sighing, you did just that and he led you towards the bed. He took your sword and urged you to get in the bed. You do so with reluctance. You felt so guilty resting, while outside this tent, there were homeless villagers outside without any food or provisions. You knew falling asleep would not come for you for a while. though you closed your eyes, thinking what the next day would bring.

 

o0o

 

You could hear people moving around from outside the tent. Slowly you opened your eyes wondering where you were. Then you remembered, you were in Thranduil's tent who had insisted you rest here. You were a little surprised to realise that you must have fallen asleep. You could see that it was now morning. Sitting up from the bed, you looked at the opening of the tent. Something was going on out there and you wanted to know what that was.

"Ah, you are awake."

You snapped your head toward's Thranduil voice. He was currently by his desk. He had several parchments in his hand, but his gaze was firmly on yours.

"What is going on out there?" You finally ask him, averting your gaze from him and looked toward the opening of the tent.

"It seems things did not go according to plan," You glanced back at Thranduil with a puzzled look on your face "Bard went up that mountain and tried speaking to Thorin Oakenshield, but without success."

Your eyes widened. You had wanted to speak to him yourself. You frowned, before getting out of the bed.

"I have to speak to him myself."

You quickly re-made the bed not noticing Thranduil silently walk toward you.

"Thorin needs to know that danger is heading our way."

"Tatiana."

You were startled when his voice was so near and you slowly turned around, realising he was now standing besides you.

"I do not think he would listen. He would not even listen to that bowman."

"Bard," You snapped "His name is Bard."

You regained your anger that had come from nowhere and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you but I have to try," You whispered, watching Thranduil carefully "Thorin and his kin are in grave danger. In fact it concerns everyone."

Thranduil's blue eyes widened as he watched you. You could tell he was mulling something over in his mind but you never questioned him. You were more concerned for everyone's safety and that did include Thorin.

"Last night," began Thranduil "you mentioned those Orcs were from Gundabad."

You slowly nod your head, though kept quiet.

"I meant what I said Tatiana. I will help you out and by that, I mean I will accompany you to Erebor."

"You and Thorin do not see eye to eye though."

"True, but I will not be happy seeing you walk towards Erebor when Thorin is acting the way he is."

"What do you mean?"

Thranduil sighed.

"I believe he is under the gold sickness which would explain his hostility towards...Bard."

You hoped that was not the case, but watching Thranduil, you could tell he was no liar. Still, you had to try and warn Thorin, no matter what.

"Do we have a deal?" He asked.

You knew it was pointless to decline his offer. So you nod your head, before saying,

"It will only be you and I. No guards with us."

Thranduil's lip curled a little, but you were adamant on this. You didn't want Thorin to think that everyone was against him. No, you wanted to speak to him as a friend.

"I do not want Thorin to think we are after his mountain."

"What would I want with a mountain?" smirked Thranduil and despite yourself, you grinned back at him.

"I have no idea," You grin faded as you went on "though if what you are saying is true. Thorin will probably be very alert on things and I know he will not be to impressed by seeing you by my side."

"It is how it is going to be Tatiana. You may trust him, I however do not. I do not want you to get hurt....It will be just the two of us. Heading towards Erebor."

You just watch him, wondering why he thought you would get hurt. Though you don't say any more on the subject, you knew Thranduil was hiding something from you and you wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

 

o0o

 

Placing your sword behind your back, you stepped outside, closely followed by Thranduil. Everyone seemed in a hurry. You saw many townspeople holding onto swords and other weapons and you suddenly felt sick. You began walking and your eyes went on the mountain. The drawbridge was missing.

"Interesting!" You remark.

"The dwarves did that earlier," explained Thranduil "just after Bard left them."

You rolled your eyes and momentarily stopped walking. From the discussions you had with Thorin, you remember him telling you there was another way to enter Erebor. You just had to find it.

"I believe there is another way in." You say, glancing at Thranduil.

He raised his eyebrows at you but didn't say anything.

"You are going to the mountain?" asked Bard, walking towards you and Thranduil.

You nodded.

"Yes. I need to speak to Thorin."

"He will not listen to reason," points out Bard "he's even closed off the drawbridge to stop us from entering."

You grinned at Bard, startling him a little.

"That won't stop me."

You heard a lot of commotion coming from ahead and curiosity got the better of you. You resumed walking and saw that creepy fellow Alfrid trying to stop a man from walking forward.

"No, No, NO! Oi! You - pointy hat!"

"Pointy hat?" You muttered under your breath as you walked towards them.

When he man turned around, you gasped. Standing right in front of you, watching Alfrid, was Gandalf. Though you knew at once something was wrong, so you quickly ran up to him.

"Yes, you. We don’t want no tramps, beggars nor vagabonds around here. We got enough trouble without the likes of you. Off you go! On your horse." sneered Alfrid.

"That is no tramp, you blithering idiot," You scolded him, your brown eyes narrowed as you watched Alfrid turn his attention to you "this is Gandalf the Grey."

"He looks like a tramp!" spat out Alfrid.

You heard footsteps behind you, but you were more concerned for Gandalf's well being then what was happening around you at this present time.

"And you are very annoying," You shift your attention to Gandalf, who had an amused look on his face "Gandalf, are you alright?"

"I've seen better days Tatiana," replied Gandalf, gracing you with a smile, he then looks around the area as if he was searching for someone "who's in charge here?!"

"That would be Bard." You replied, taking no notice of Alfrid who clearly wanted to say something.

"Who is asking?" asked the man himself, as he walked towards Gandalf and you.

"I think it will be wise if we speak in private." informed Gandalf with a somber expression on his face. Gandalf turned and faced the mountain and you knew trouble was coming straight for you all. You only hoped you could help everyone out.

 

o0o

 

Gandalf, Bard and you were inside Thranduil's tent. Thanduil himself was watching Gandalf, waiting for him to begin.

"You must set aside your petty grievances with the dwarves. War is coming! The cesspits of Dol Guldur have been emptied. You're all in mortal danger!"

Your eyes widened as you processed Gandalf's words. You knew the Orcs were coming, but this was not what you were expecting to hear. The more you watch Gandalf, the more troubled you became. You could see something in Gandalf's mind, a shape of somewhat. This shape then morphed into a flaming eye and your breath hitched a little. You were well aware that both Thranduil and Gandalf were watching you, but your own thoughts were on this new adversary. Just what was it?

"What are you talking about?" asked Bard.

"He means there is something more sinister heading this way," You whispered, though your eyes never left Gandalf's "something evil."

"I can see you know nothing of wizards," remarked Thranduil breaking his gaze from you and looked at Bard "they are like winter thunder on a wild wind rolling in from a distance, breaking hard in alarm. But sometimes a storm is just a storm."

"Not this time. Armies of Orcs are on the move. And these are fighters! They have been bred for war. Our enemy has summoned his full strength."

You slowly nod your head, understanding what Gandalf was getting at.

"We dealt with some of those Orcs yesterday, before and after the destruction of Laketown." You explained quietly.

"Why show his hand now?" asked Thranduil.

You all follow Gandalf as he walks outside of the tent. He stops and faces Erebor once more and again, you felt that sick feeling cause through your body. Everything was connected to Thorin, you were now sure of it.

"Because we forced him! We forced him when the company of Thorin Oakenshield set out to reclaim their homeland. The dwarves were never meant to reach Erebor, Azog the Defiler was sent to kill them. His master seeks control of the mountain. Not just for the treasure within, but for where it lies, its strategic position."

"No," You whisper "that can never happen."

"This is the gateway to reclaiming the lands of Angmar in the north. If that fell kingdom should rise again, Rivendell, Lothlorien, the Shire, even Gondor itself will fall!"

"These Orc armies you speak of, Mithrandir. Where are they?" asked Thranduil but Gandalf never answered.

Instead Gandalf walked back inside the tent, closely followed by Bard. You on the other hand, walked a little closer to the edge of a broken ledge, looking back at Erebor. You knew it would be a matter of days before this war started, but before that, you had to warn Thorin.

"The Orcs reside in Gundabad," You finally say to Thranduil, who had stepped nearer to you "I already told you this, did you not believe me?"

Though your eyes were on the mountain, you could feel Thranduil's gaze, though you tried to remain calm.

"Tatiana," He slowly turned you around so that you had no choice but to look at him "I did not say I didn't believe you. It's just that Mithrandir has seen what is out there."

For a second, you could see that strange shape once more. However, you had no idea what that was but, you had a feeling that Gandalf had and despite yourself, it unnerved you a little.

"I still intend on warning Thorin," You finally say to him "I will not let anyone hurt him."

"You care that much for him?"

You watched Thranduil with an arched eyebrow.

"As a dear friend, yes I do. Thorin may have faults, but doesn't everyone one?" You sighed before continuing "No matter what happens, I vow to protect the line of Durin at all costs."

You turned a little and glanced back at Erebor.

"There will be no more friends that die at the hands of those scum Orcs. It is time to fight back."

You briefly closed your eyes, remembering your lost friends and loved ones. You knew you could never bring them back but you could help Thorin and his kin out. That was exactly what you were planning to do. You had no idea how fierce this war was going to be, but you would fight to the death on saving those that mattered to you. You were completely unaware of Thranduil's worried look on his face as he watched you.

He watched you as you had your eyes closed and he made a solemn vow then. That he would protect you from any harm, when this war started. Thranduil had grown close to you and he didn't want anything bad to happen to you. Without saying anything, he gently squeezed your shoulder, causing you to open your eyes and glance back at him. Though he did grace you with a smile, you noticed that it never quite reached his eyes. You wondered what he was thinking about, but you just smile back, thinking of how to tell Thorin that war was coming.


	6. A Helping Hand Part 5

You were once again inside the tent. Gandalf and Thranduil were also in there and you happened to glance at Gandalf as you retied your hair back in a bun. His blue eyes had so many emotions in them that you were propelled to ask him some questions.

"I've seen a shadow through your eyes Gandalf," You began, taking no notice of Thranduil as he quietly listened in "just what did happen in Dol Guldur?"

Gandalf briefly looked at you before returning to what he was staring at.

"It matters not Tatiana, it has been dealt with."

"Has it really?" You step a little closer to him to him "I think you are still troubled to what you had recently witnessed. Something is stirring in the wind. You can feel it, but unfortunately, you can not stop what is about to transpire."

"Tatiana," You turn your head in Thranduil's direction "what are you talking about?"

You sigh and decide to tell him what you had seen through Gandalf's gaze.

"Gandalf went to Dol Guldur for a reason," You return your attention to the wizard, who was still looking anywhere but you "there was something there that shouldn't have been."

Two names called out to your thoughts and you swallowed hard before you carried on speaking.

"You went in search for the necromancer, to which you found. Thinking it was just that. However, you soon realised that was not the case. What you saw was someone or something that should have died eons ago."

You carefully watch Gandalf. He finally met your brown eyes but, he never interrupted you as you went on.

"The necromancer is a weaken version of the dark lord, Sauron."

"That is impossible," You heard Thranduil say "he was defeated."

You continued to watch Gandalf. You knew you spoke the truth, but you wanted his confirmation on the matter at hand.

"Am I wrong, Gandalf?" You asked him, softly.

"No," replied Gandalf "you are quite right. Sauron and the necromancer are the same being."

You nod your head, finally piecing together what Gandalf had meant earlier. Someone behind the scenes was helping Azog the Defiler to kill Thorin and his kin. It all made sense.

"What happened to Sauron?" asked Thranduil, clearly shocked with this latest developement.

"We managed to drive him away." admitted Gandalf.

"We?" You asked.

"Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel and Saruman the White." replied Gandalf.

You could tell that something was bothering him, but you didn't press on about that. You turned around, knowing that Sauron was still out there, but for the time being, you would put that aside and concentrate to what really matters. Your friends.

"Tell me something Gandalf, was Sauron the one that was informing Azog and his lackeys to hurt and kill Thorin?" You finally ask him, not bothering to look at him.

"Yes." You heard Gandalf say and you let out a shaky breath.

Everything was happening fast for you. You did not want any more bloodshed, but you knew that was impossible now. You took a deep breath, trying to control your pounding heart. You had to warn Thorin, before it was too late.

"You should have told me this yourself Mithrandir," You glance at Thranduil, he had a look of thunder on his face "this affects everyone."

You decided to step outside to get some air. The air around you as you got outside felt weird. There was no usual breeze that would normally greet you. Even the birds in the sky were strangely quiet. You didn't like this one bit. It was going to be a long day, you could feel it in your bones.

o0o

It was now night time and you decided then, that it was time to venture toward Erebor. You saw many people preparing themselves with what was about to happen, though your eyes were firmly on Erebor.

"And where do you think your going?"

You jump and slowly turn around. There stood Thranduil watching you with concern etched on his face.

"It is time to warn Thorin." You reply.

"I believe it is too late for that Tatiana," remarked Thranduil, tilting his head a little "after what Mithrandir has said, our enemy will be here sooner rather than later."

"I have to try."

You turn around and began walking only a hand halts your process.

"Why must you be so stubborn?"

"And why are you delaying my reasons for seeing Thorin?" You snapped back, turning around once more, facing Thranduil.

You watch one another. Neither one of you say anything. This staring game was a little weird for your liking, though you wasn't expecting the next phase of it. He slowly raised his hand up and gently cupped the left side of your cheek. You could feel your heart beating a little faster, though you had no idea why that was. Thranduil's fingers tenderly caresses your skin, while his gaze stays firmly on you. His blue eyes had so many emotions in them, that you had to take a deep breath.

"I don't want anything to happen to you." He finally says to you.

You had a feeling this had nothing to do with Thorin now and you were about to mention that, when something caught your eye. Your brown eyes widened when you could have sworn you had just seen Bilbo Baggins walking among the townspeople.

"What is it?" asked Thranduil, breaking you out of your reverie.

"I can not be certain," You began, returning your attention back to Thranduil "but I could have sworn I just saw Bilbo walking around here."

"Who?"

Thranduil took his hand from your cheek and you felt a sense of loss which was confusing for you.

"The um, the hobbit that was recently in your realm." You admitted to him, as you slowly turned around in search of Bilbo.

You knew it was him and yet you wondered how he could get here when the drawbridge was not accessible.

"Now where are you going?" You heard Thranduil say.

"I'm looking for Bilbo of course. He is here for a reason, I'm sure of it," You turn your head and watched him, gracing him with a smile "are you coming?"

You saw a faint outline of a smile, which went just as quickly. Though you hadn't known Thranduil long, you found that despite appearances sake, he did have a kind heart. You knew he had also been through a lot in his long life, which is why you found him easy to talk too. You and Thranduil brushed past people as you searched for a wandering hobbit and you finally spotted him as he was looking around, as if he was searching for someone.

"Bilbo!" You cried out, noticing him stop.

He turned around with a frown upon his face until he saw you and he backtracked to where you and Thranduil were standing.

"Never have I been more relieved to see a familiar face," grinned Bilbo "it is good to see that you are well Tatiana."

"You as well," You replied, noticing Bilbo look at Thranduil with worry etched on his face "relax," You chuckled "allow me to introduce you two. Thranduil, this is Bilbo Baggin's from Bag End."

You watch as Bilbo gulped a little while Thranduil observed him with narrowed eyes.

"So, you were the one that helped the dwarves escape?"

You rolled your eyes and glared at Thranduil for even bringing that up.

"Y-Yes." stammers Bilbo.

You sighed and thought it wise to quickly change the subject.

"How did you get out of Erebor?" You asked him, looking back at Bilbo "The drawbridge is-,"

"I um, climbed down using a rope." interrupted Bilbo.

Your brown eyes went wide and you then went to his level, pulling him to you, hugging him tightly.

"That was a very brave thing," You whispered, hearing Thranduil grunt something behind you "but you could have hurt yourself."

"I'm fine," smiled Bilbo "though I am looking for that man that spoke to Thorin."

"You mean Bard?" You ask him.

"Is that his name?" You nod your head "Then that is who I need to speak to."

You watch him carefully, knowing something was troubling the hobbit.

"Could I help in any way?" You finally ask him.

Bilbo glanced at Thranduil, then back at you and took a deep breath, before he slowly explained his predicament.

"Something has happened to Thorin," He began slowly "he turns on everyone at the slightest thing."

"Oh my." You whispered, standing up, knowing what he was referring to.

You turn your head and caught Thranduil's somber expression. You knew what he had told you, was coming into play. Thorin had caught the gold sickness.

"He thinks his men are thieves,"carried on Bilbo and you return your attention to him "Thorin thinks that one of them have the Arkenstone in their possession."

You had to ask the question, though you were not happy with this news.

"Do the other dwarves have the Arkenstone?"

Bilbo who had been watching you, lowered his eyes and swallowed hard.

"Bilbo?"

"Not that I'm aware of, no." He finally replied.

You turned and faced Thranduil who was watching Bilbo with suspicion. You had no idea why he was acting this way, especially as to what Bilbo has just told you both.

"We have to tell Gandalf about this."

Thranduil was about to say something, but Bilbo beat him to it.

"Gandalf?" You turn your head and looked at him "Gandalf is here?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Could you both lead me to him?" asked Bilbo "I need to speak to him."

Watching him carefully, you wondered what was going through his mind, but never pressed him any further. Though you knew Gandalf was around, you were not keeping tabs on him. Without saying anything, you began walking again, this time in search for the wizard. You hoped Gandalf would have answers for Bilbo, but you had a feeling that was not going to be the case.

o0o

You were deliberately slow in walking as you were thinking of Bilbo's well being, the truth is, you were petrified of what was happening to Thorin.

_'I will still head over to that damn mountain,'_ You thought to yourself, shaking your head a little _'maybe I can knock some sense back into Thorin. That will get this gold sickness out of his system._ '

"Tatiana," You crane your neck a little and saw the concerned look on Thranduil's face "are you alright?"

"Not really," You admitted "a little down, if I'm honest with you."

Thranduil stopped you by grabbing hold of your wrist.

"Down?"

"Hmm, about Thorin." You replied, noticing Bilbo stop walking who was trying to look at something else without much success.

"I did warn you. His Grandfather had the gold sickness, now it sounds as though Thorin has now caught it. He will be more concerned for his gold and gems then what you want to say to him."

"I have to try."

Thranduil shook his head.

"It is too late Tatiana," You just watch him, not liking this at all "he will not listen to reason and deep down you know I speak the truth."

You didn't say anything. You knew what Thranduil was saying was true, though you wanted to see Thorin with your own eyes. You wanted to warn him of the danger that awaited him.

"Come, I believe your little friend is in need of some guidance of his own."

You follow Thanduil's gaze and saw the way Bilbo was watching the townspeople with wide eyes. The villagers were preparing for the attack of the Orcs and you swallowed hard, knowing that some of these men, women and children would not make it and your heart clenched with that knowledge. You were brought back to the present with the gentle touch from Thranduil and you graced him with a smile though it never quite reached your eyes.

"Let's find Gandalf." You finally say, as you began walking again.

o0o

It took a further few minutes before you all spotted Gandalf. He was having a very heated discussion with Bard and you could tell that Bard was not in the mood for a wizard's interference.

"You, Bowman! Do you agree with this? Is gold so important to you? Would you buy it with the blood of dwarves?"

You inwardly cringe at Gandalf. This was not the time to talk about gold. Bilbo brushed past you and slowly made his way toward Gandalf.

"It will not come to that," Bard replied "this is a fight they can not win."

"Stop it!" You demanded, glaring at both Bard and Gandalf "now is not the time to discuss matters of gold. We should be concentrating on what is right in front of us."

Must of the guards, Bard and Gandalf were watching you with wide eyes. Thranduil however, had a little smirk on his face.

"My lady is right," You heard Bilbo say, you noticed Gandalf's eyes light up when he saw him there "that won't solve anything. You think the dwarves will surrender? They won't. They will fight to the death to defend their own."

"Bilbo Baggin!" grinned Gandalf.

You watch with a bemused smile as the two briefly smiled at one another.

"Let's us return to somewhere more private, hmm?" remarked Gandalf, catching Thranduil's bored look.

o0o

You were all back in Thranduil's tent and you watch Bilbo as he pulls a cloth from out of his shirt and places it on the table.

"I came...to give you this." confessed Bilbo.

You all watch Bilbo as he slowly unwraps the cloth revealing a beautiful gem. You instantly knew what it was and your eyes went back on Bilbo with concern.

"The heart of the mountain," remarked Thranduil, his blue eyes watch the stone with wonder "the King's jewel."

You look back at the gem and shook your head. The Arkenstone was indeed beautiful to look at, but you felt there was something about this stone that made you feel uneasy. What that was, you had no idea.

"You had it all along?" You finally ask Bilbo, though your eyes were still on the Arkenstone.

"Y-Yes."

"And worth a King's ransom," You heard Bard say from behind you "how is this yours to give?"

"I took it as my fourteenth share of the treasure."

You roll your eyes and caught the amusement on Gandalf's face.

"Why would you do this? You owe us no loyalty?" asked Bard sounding a little baffled.

You return your attention to Bilbo, who was looking down at the gem in front of you all. He sighed, before saying,

"I'm not doing it for you. I know that dwarves can be obstinate and pig-headed and difficult, suspicious and secretive. With the worst manners you can possibly imagine, but they are also brave and kind...and loyal to a fault. I've grown very fond of them and I would save them if I can."

His words went straight to your heart and you swallowed hard, trying to stop your own emotions from spilling out. You knew Bilbo spoke from the heart, having stayed with Thorin and his men for a while as well. You realised that Bilbo himself, was a very intelligent hobbit and you were glad to have met him.

"Thorin values this stone above all else," carried on Bilbo, his blue/grey eyes watch everyone in turn "In exchange for its return, I believe he will give what you are owed. There will be no need for war!"

_'Oh Bilbo,'_ You thought sadly to yourself _'if only things were that simple.'_

You turn around avoiding that gem. You caught the somber expression on Gandalf's face. You had a feeling he was thinking what you were just thinking and you sighed, not liking this new development.

"Rest up tonight. You must leave tomorrow!" exclaimed Gandalf now watching Bilbo carefully.

"What?" Bilbo's eyes widened as he looked back at Gandalf.

"Get as far away from here as possible."

"I'm-I'm not leaving. You picked me as the fourteenth man. I'm not about to leave the company now."

"Bilbo," You stepped towards him "Gandalf is right. You are a unique hobbit and I really admire your skills, but it would ease my mind if you do what Gandalf suggests."

"Tatiana-," began Bilbo.

"There is no company....not anymore."

"Gandalf!" You scold him, frowning at him, though he just continues.

"And I don't like to think what Thorin will do when he finds out what you've done!"

"I'm not afraid of Thorin." huffed Bilbo, straightening himself up as if to prove that he was capable of defending himself.

Despite yourself, you smile at him. He had guts, that was for sure.

"But you should be!" snapped Gandalf, causing you to step back a little.

You had never seen this side of Gandalf and it shocked you. You knew that he was trying to protect Bilbo to what was about to occur but he could have handled that, in a gentler way.

"Don't underestimate the evil of good. Gold over which a serpent has long brooded. Dragon-sickness seeps into the hearts of all who come near this mountain."

You had heard enough. You brushed past Bard and Thranduil and stepped outside. Once more your eyes went on Erebor. You did not believe what Gandalf had said. Everyone is different, which means that most of everyone are strong-willed and could fight their inner demons.

So why has Thorin, who has always been strong-willed, suddenly have this gold sickness? You hold your arms across your chest and try and block the fear that was growing inside you. If Thorin doesn't snap out of this illness, then you knew all hope was lost.

Something soft draped around your shoulders and you glanced down, realising you had a cloak around you. Turning your head, you saw Bard watch you with worry etched on his face.

"What is troubling you?" He finally asked you.

"Despite the fact that an army is marching towards us, there is nothing troubling me."

"Tatiana!"

"I'm sorry," You sighed, glancing back at the mountain "I just can not believe Thorin has succumbed to this sickness."

"I wish I could ease your mind Tatiana. I can see that he means a great deal to you."

"He does," You reply, smiling sadly "Thorin told me that he was strong and could resist the urge of the sickness and now look what's happened? Thorin and his men are all in grave danger and yet they have no idea."

You closed your eyes, feeling the weight of the world on your shoulders. You felt like it was all your fault. Maybe you should have stayed with him, then this could have been avoided. You reopen your eyes watching Erebor in the distance. No matter what, you would help Thorin out. Whether he recovered from his illness or not. There was no way you were seeing any more friends die. That was a promise that you intended on keeping.

"Tatiana!"

You turn your head a little and saw Thranduil walking up to you. He passed Bard without even acknowledging him, which you thought was rather rude, but you kept quiet about that. Now was not the time to fight amongst allies. You glance back at the mountain, taking a deep breath.

"I'll leave you two alone." You heard Bard say, before you heard him leave.

"We are travelling toward that mountain at dawn." You heard Thranduil say.

He sounded quite close to you that you found yourself looking back at him. He was now besides you. How was it possible that you had never heard him approach you? Sure you knew he was there, but you were a little amused that he was good at stealth.

"You have got to teach me that." You muse, turning fully and facing him.

Thranduil raised one eyebrow at you.

"Teach you what?"

"You have silent feet!" You smiled at him "therefore you have a skill on stealth."

Thranduil found himself smiling back, finally understanding what you were talking about.

"It does come in handy," He agreed "I heard what you said to Bard."

Your smile falters a little and you swallow hard.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but I have this feeling you are blaming yourself for Thorin's greed."

"Greed?" You raised your eyebrows "Not a word I would use."

"It is greed, Tatiana. That is part of the gold sickness. Thorin Oakenshield is obsessed with all that gold and jewels in that mountain. You heard what that halfing said, Thorin doesn't even trust his own kin."

You never said a word as you knew what Thranduil was saying was true, though it did hurt. You felt even more guilty for not being there for Thorin.

"I'm right aren't I?" carried on Thranduil "I can sense your emotions Tatiana."

You were normally so good at hiding what was really on your mind but the way Thranduil was watching you, it felt like he was reaching out to your soul. You had to look away from his intense gaze, you didn't like him seeing you like this. You lowered your eyes and tried thinking of something else, only Thranduil stopped you. He lifted up your chin with his index finger, before cupping your cheek quite tenderly.

"This sickness runs in his family," He whispered "you are not to blame Tatiana. This was always going to happen, whether you knew him or not."

A stray tear escaped your eyes and again you tried to avert your gaze, only Thranduil surprised you. He gently pulled you to him and placed his hand around your waist, embracing you. You had no idea what was going through his mind and yet you were baffled by this act of kindness.

Slowly, you found yourself relaxing in his arms as you cautiously placed your own arms around his middle. Even though he was wearing armour, you could still hear his heart beating and this calmed you down a little.

"I'm sorry." You whispered against his chest.

"Never apologise Tatiana," Thranduil replied softly "you have every right to feel like this. Though you should never feel guilty. This is not your fault and you know that to be true."

You don't say anything as you hold Thranduil tightly. His words hit home to you but that didn't stop you feeling the way you did. Tonight you would be tearful and full of guilt but come tomorrow, you were going to be stronger for you and Thorin put together.

o0o

You were riding a dark brown horse besides Thranduil and Bard. Where these horses came from, you had no idea but you were grateful. You all stopped when you reached the broken bridge and you glanced ahead, noticing a blockade at the far end of the mountain.

A stray arrow was fired and was heading your way. With quick reflexes, you managed to catch it with your right hand. You took no notice of Thranduil and Bard's startled faces as you narrowed your eyes while dropping the arrow on the ground. You were staring at the person that had fired it.

Thorin Oakenshield.

"I will put the next one between your eyes!" sneered Thorin.

You had no idea if he was speaking to you or the others but that didn't stop you from shouting back,

"Stop this foolish nonsense at once!"

"Say out of it Tatiana," hissed Thorin "this has nothing to do with you."

You shook your head. You could now see for yourself that he was under the influence of the gold sickness and the guilt that was inside you last night, simply vanished. This petty war among you all was stupid, especially when there was a more sinister army heading this way.

"It is my business Thorin Oakenshield," You shouted back "when you insist on a pointless war among the people of Laketown."

"You know nothing," spat Thorin "go and entertain the elf by your side, I'm sure that will suit you better."

You were speechless. You knew exactly what he was referring to and for the first time, you felt ashamed that you knew Thorin. You happened to glance at Thranduil and you could see him stare back at Thorin with anger in his eyes. Sudden movement caused you to turn your attention behind you. Many elves were now aiming their own bows at Thorin and his kin and you shook your head sadly, knowing this was not the answer. You return your attention back to Thranduil who was still staring at Thorin.

"Thranduil," You whispered, "this is not the way."

Thranduil glanced at you and pressed his thin lips together, before he raised his hand to his guards and you watch them lower their bows. You grace Thranduil with a smile before returning your attention to Thorin.

"We've come to tell you, payment of your debt has been offered...and accepted." remarked Thranduil and you groaned at the way Thranduil had sounded.

"What payment? I gave you nothing! You have nothing!" spat Thorin.

"We have this." replied Bard who then reaches inside his robe and brings out the Arkenstone.

You did not like this at all. There had to be another way to reason with Thorin. This felt wrong, especially when Bard raises his hand, making sure Thorin could see the Arkenstone in his hand. You look back at Thorin, noticing him finally lower his bow.

"They have the Arkenstone? Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house? That stone belongs to the king!" shouted one of the dwarves.

"And the King may have it, in our good will," exclaimed Bard, placing the stone back in his robe once more "but first he must honour his word."

You knew this had shocked Thorin as he was now speaking to his kin.

"I hope you know what you are doing." You whispered to Bard.

"I believe I do Tatiana," replied Bard watching you "have faith, isn't that what you asked my youngest daughter?"

You saw a small smile appear on his face as you remembered saying that to Tilda not to long ago.

"Yes I did," You smiled back "just be careful around him."

"I will." Bard assured you.

"THE ARKENSTONE IS IN THIS MOUNTAIN! IT IS A TRICK!" shouted Thorin, causing you to return your attention to him.

You were shocked. This was not what you were expecting to hear from him.

"It-It's no trick. The stone is real. I gave it to them." came a voice you were not expecting.

You turned your head and saw Bilbo stepping toward the dwarves. He looked a little scared and your heart went out to him. Though you were surprised to see him here. Didn't Gandalf send him away? You glanced at Thranduil and you watched each other. He too had a worried look on his face. It was not safe for Bilbo to be here.

"You..." snapped Thorin, forcing you to watch the scene unfold.

"I took it as my fourteenth share." explained Bilbo.

"Shhh, Bilbo." You found yourself saying, though you had a feeling Bilbo would not listen.

"You would steal from me?" sneered Thorin.

"Steal from you? No. No. I may be a burglar, but I like to think I'm an honest one. I'm willing to let it stand against my claim." counters Bilbo.

Despite yourself, you were proud that Bilbo was standing up for himself, though you doubted Thorin would see it like that.

"Against your claim?!" You were right "Your claim! You have no claim over me you miserable rat!"

You had to reach him. Taking no notice of the concerned glances from everyone around you, you climbed off your horse and quickly looked around for the rope that Bilbo had told you about. You knew it had to be around here somewhere. Just as you were about to give up, you finally found it swaying in the breeze. Without a second to lose, you started pulling yourself up, hoping you would reach Bilbo in time. When you reached the top, you could hear the dwarves nearby and you frantically ran in that direction, knowing that was where the trouble was. You arrived just in time when you spotted Thorin throw down his weapon and began walking toward Bilbo.

_'Oh no,_ ' You thought to yourself ' _this is not good._ '

"I was going to give it to you. Many times I wanted to, but-," began Bilbo noticing Thorin heading toward him with anger etched on his face.

You slowly walk toward Bilbo, taking no notice of the concerned look on Balin's face when he spotted you. Even Fili was shocked to see you there, but you were thankful there didn't say anything.

"But what, thief?!" hissed Thorin "Throw him from the rampart!"

You were shocked to hear that when he asked his fellow men to kill Bilbo like he was nothing. You watch each of them and were thankful when no one did as Thorin asked.

"DO YOU HEAR ME?!" shouted Thorin, grabbing hold of Fili's arm, though Fili only shook him off "I will do it myself!"

Thorin lunges toward Bilbo shouting,

"CURSE YOU!"

"No!" cried out Fili which spurred you into action.

You began to run toward Thorin, who now had a hold of Bilbo and was trying to throw over the rampart.

"Cursed be the Wizard that forced you on this Company!" sneered Thorin tightening his grip on Bilbo as he tried pushing him over.

You grabbed hold of Thorin and was not expecting the strike you received when he back handed you. For a second, you could see stars, but you quickly regain your composure and drew out your sword. You did not want to use your weapon on him but seeing Bilbo fighting for his life, you knew he was an innocent soul that needed protecting.

"You are not yourself Thorin," You finally say to him "kindly let go of Master Baggins or I won't be responsible for my actions."

Thorin slowly turned around though he was still holding Bilbo, quite tightly which made you narrow your eyes.

"I have no idea how you got up here," sneered Thorin "but this does not concern you."

You were about to counter him when a familiar voice spoke up.

"IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY BURGLAR."

It was Gandalf and you took a deep breath, thankful that he was around.

"Then please don't damage him. Return him to me!" continued Gandalf "You're not making a very splendid figure as King under the mountain, are you? Thorin son of Thrain!"

You watch Thorin as he slowly looses his grip of Bilbo and you quickly pull Bilbo toward you, shielding you from Thorin himself. The other dwarves come towards you and Bilbo, making sure he is alright, though your brown eyes, stay firmly on Thorin who was watching you back with hate in his eyes.

"Never again will I have dealings with wizards...or angels!" hissed Thorin.

"Duly noted!" You spat back turning around and pulling Bilbo with you toward the rope that would keep him from harm.

You acted like a strong person on the outside but on the inside, you were crushed. Never have you seen Thorin like that and for the first, you realised that you may have lost him for good.

"Come Bilbo," You whispered to him "let's return to the others."

Bilbo never said anything as he started climbing down the rope. Your eyes roamed the mountainside once more, knowing you would be back in due course. When Bilbo was further down, you started climbing down as well.

"Wait," You heard someone say and you glanced up at Fili "I'm coming with you."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Fili," You heard Thorin say "get back here!"

Before you knew what was happening, Fili was already climbing down the rope, taking no notice of his uncle. You had no idea why Fili was coming with you but you never questioned him. Your main concern was on Bilbo. When you reached the bottom, you ran up to Bilbo and pulled him to you, holding him tightly. You were so relieved that he was still here. Though you were miffed that he never listened to Gandalf last night.

"Are you alright?" You asked him, noticing Fili was now besides you both "Stupid question, I can clearly see you are not. Come, let's take to safety."

Taking Bilbo by the hand, you lead him toward Thranduil and Bard once more, knowing Fili was close behind you. Thranduil got of his horse and headed straight for you. You could see the worry on his face and again you were confused. Letting go of Bilbo's hand, you watch as he and Fili headed toward Gandalf seeing the relieved expression on the wizard's face when he spotted Bilbo himself.

"Are we resolved? The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised," You heard Bard say, though your eyes stayed on Thranduil who refused to leave your side "Give us your answer! Will you have peace or war?"

You closed your eyes, knowing what the answer was going to be.

"I will have war!" cried out Thorin.

"Tatiana," You opened your eyes gazing back at Thranduil "your cheek is bleeding. It needs to be looked at."

"I'm fine."

"Tatiana, stop being stubborn! Allow me to check on it."

You knew that it was pointless arguing with him so you slowly nodded your head and took his hand that he had out for you and follow him back to his tent. You could still see the hate in Thorin's eyes in your mind and you found yourself taking a deep breath knowing you had failed him.

"What were you thinking?" asked Thranduil breaking you out of your thoughts as he poured some water from the jug into a bowl "Going up that mountain was a very foolish thing Tatiana."

"Not when Bilbo's life was at risk." You replied.

"And what about your life?"

Thranduil placed a cloth in the water, before scrunching it up.

"Does your life mean nothing to you?"

You just watch him as he started tending to your slightly swollen right cheekbone.

"Bilbo was in danger," You finally reply to him, flinching a little when he cleaned your wound up "he needed assistance. I do not think I was foolish. No one else was willing to help him, so I did it myself."

Thranduil placed the cloth back in the water before returning his attention on you.

"When I saw that dwarf strike you, I wanted to kill him!" Thranduil's voice was surprisingly calm "It was only because of Mithrandir that I stopped myself. I will not do that again. If I see him hurt you again, I will not hesitate. Do I make myself clear?"

You nod your head though you had no idea why he was acting this way.

"Now do you believe me? Thorin Oakenshield can not be saved."

"He could snap out of his sickness."

"I do not believe that is possible," replied Thranduil "he now wants a war, which seems very likely now."

You don't say anything as you had a feeling the war that was about to start was not about Thorin but those Orcs that were heading this way. Thranduil went back to work on your cheek while you think what the outcome will be. At the moment, you couldn't get past the fact that Thorin would willingly want to start a war. At this present time, Gandalf was right. Thorin was not a good King and the way he was heading, you couldn't see him being a King for very much longer.

"You seen upset," You finally say to Thranduil "what's troubling you?"

Thranduil just watched you before tilting his head with a faint smile on his face.

"You are!"

You furrow your eyebrows, wondering what he was talking about.

"Me? What have I done?"

"Not only are you stubborn but you would willingly lay your life on a line. Why would you even do that? It makes no sense!"

"It's how I am," You admitted "I would gladly risk my life knowing that I had saved an innocent person's life."

"Do not say that!"

"Why?" You asked him "It is the truth."

Thranduil shook his head.

"It is not the way to do things," Thranduil sighed before continuing "I do not want to lose you."

"Thranduil I-,"

"Shhh," He placed a finger on you lips, stopping you from speaking "Let me finish on what I was about to say....Since your arrival, I have found that I can not stop thinking about you. You are in my thoughts daily."

You just listen to him as his blue eyes penetrate your brown eyes as he continued speaking.

"I thought I would never feel this way again but, seeing you has changed that. They say you can only find love once, but I'm beginning to think that is a lie. Especially when my heart reacts differently when I'm around you."

Thranduil edged near to you, though he was now looking at you and your lips.

"You mean everything to me." He whispered, cupping your face gently while you just watch him, speechless.

Very slowly, Thranduil leaned near you before brushing his lips on yours. As soon as his lips went on yours, a huge spark coursed through your entire body. Never had you experienced this before. You've been kissed before but this felt different. This felt...right. You slowly raised your arm up and placed it around Thranduil's neck pulling him closer as the kiss deepened.

You felt his own free arm wrap around your waist, as you hungrily kiss one another. You could feel your heart beating fast but for once, you did not take no notice of that. Though you realised you did need air for your lungs. With great reluctance, you broke the kiss. Though you kept your eyes closed while your head was resting against his forehead. From time to time, Thranduil kept giving you kisses on your mouth and jaw line and you found that quite amusing.

"I know I can't stop you from fighting," began Thranduil after a while, causing you to open your eyes and watch him "but promise me something."

"Go on."

"Promise me you will look after yourself and survive this battle. I do not want to lose you, not now, not ever."

"I promise." You replied realising you meant it.

"Good." smiled Thranduil, before capturing your lips with his once more.

Even though you knew tomorrow would be the day that will change everything forever, right this second, you were finally content in Thranduil's arms. You found yourself, holding him tighter, knowing that it could be be a long while before you felt safe in his arms once more when the battle took place.


	7. A Helping Hand Part 6

It was surprisingly quiet around you, too quiet for your liking. You were walking around making sure the townspeople were alright. When you were certain that everything was fine, you walked toward the ledge, looking back at the mountain.

You still could not believe that things had turned out the way they did. The look on Thorin's face plagued your thoughts. Never have you seen such hatred on his face before. On a foe yes, but on you, it was heart-breaking to bare witness too.

_'And now he wants war!' You thought bitterly to yourself, shaking your head._

"My lady." You heard someone say behind you.

You turn around and saw Fili heading towards you. You grace him with a smile, though it never quite reached your eyes.

"Please, call me Tatiana."

"Aye, I can do that," smiled Fili before it faded once more "I can not express my remorse for what Uncle did to you."

You shook your head.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just relieved that I was there. I really think he would have killed Bilbo if I hadn't of intervened," You sighed "a bruised cheek is nothing compared to what might have been."

"It's the dragon sickness that is doing that to him."

You furrow your brows at Fili.

"Dragon sickness? I thought it was called gold sickness?"

Fili smiled with sad blue eyes.

"It's the same illness Tatiana. I have heard tales of this sickness from Balin but I never thought I would witness it with my own eyes."

You nod, thinking back to what Thorin had described to you regarding his grandfather. Thorin had said that he watched his grandfather Thror quietly in the shadows of the treasury room, stay there all day. Touching the gold and gems like they were the only things that matters. You can still hear the bitterness in Thorin's voice as he explained to you that it would never happen to him.

You wished you could go back in time and help Thorin out, but this was real life. You knew that Thorin would only get worse and your heart clenched at the way things had turned out. In truth, you hated this and you only hoped that he would snap out of this gold sickness sooner, rather than later.

"Is that why you left?" You finally asked Fili, snapping out of your thoughts.

Fili sighed and glanced at the mountain. You closed your eyes thinking you should have kept your question to yourself. It was really none of your business, though you wished you could help in some way.

"I'm sorry," You whispered, opening your eyes "it is not my place for me to ask such questions."

"No, it's fine," replied Fili turning back to you "the truth is, I needed to escape for a while. Uncle is not himself as everyone knows. He even thought we had his precious Arkenstone," Fili sighed "I just had to leave."

You stepped forward and stopped and glanced down at the ground. You frowned. You were certain that you had felt the ground move beneath you.

"Are you alright Tatiana?"

You glanced back up once more, though your frown increased.

"I'm not sure," You admitted "I could have sworn-,"

You shook your head thinking you had imagined it. Though your eyes went back on the earth from under you.

"You could have sworn what?" asked Fili, now sounding a little alarmed.

You sighed then whispered.

"I could have sworn I felt the earth move. Which is ridiculous as that hasn't happened in such a long time. Did you feel anything?"

Fili shook his head but stepped closer to you, he could tell you were worried.

"Should we inform Gandalf?" He finally asked you.

You looked at Fili. You didn't want to worry him to what was really on your mind, especially after what he had recently witnessed, but you knew there was something in the earth. That something has not been out for such a long time, perhaps informing Gandalf of this, was the right thing to do.

"Yes, I think he should be told," You reply, glancing back at the earth "I know I felt the tremor and that is not a good omen, that's for sure."

You knew Gandalf was in Thranduil's tent with Bilbo so you turned around and headed in that direction. Fili walked in step with you and you knew then that he should be told of what was heading this way.

"Fili," You began, your voice a little lower than normal "when I have spoken to Gandalf, I need to talk to you, in private."

"Of course." He replied.

Stepping inside the tent, you noticed Bilbo sitting at the end of the bed looking a little pale, which is understandable after what had happened to him. Gandalf was by the table with Thranduil. Before you spoke to Gandalf, you headed toward Bilbo. In truth, you were worried about him.

"How are you Bilbo?" You ask him.

Bilbo blinked several times before glancing up at you and Fili.

"A little better than I was." admitted Bilbo.

You sat down next to him and placed your arm around his shoulder.

"You saved my life Tatiana," Bilbo whispered softly "I owe you my life."

"Oh hush," You smile back at him "it wasn't just me that saved you. Gandalf played a part as well."

"Thorin hurt you." exclaimed Bilbo, looking at your swollen right cheek.

"Which will soon heal," You reasoned "like everything else will, in due course...Why don't you get some rest. You look tired."

You gently kissed Bilbo's forehead then got up. Sighing, you turned your attention to Gandalf who seemed to be having a discussion with Thranduil. You walked up to them when you were certain they were not saying anything.

"Gandalf."

"Hmm," Gandalf smiled at you "Yes Tatiana, what can I do you for?"

You took in a deep breath and began,

"Is the earth around here safe?"

Gandalf raised his bushy eyebrows at you in a questioning manner.

"It's just that," You caught Thranduil's amused look but carried on regardless "while I was walking outside, the earth felt weird while treading on it."

"Weird?" asked Gandalf "What do you mean?"

"The earth moved a little." You replied, noticing Gandalf frown.

"Are you quite sure?"

You nodded.

"Yes, although Fili could not feel it, but I know what I felt...It felt familiar, but that is not possible is it Gandalf?"

Gandalf never said a word and that bothered you.

"Are you referring to the were-worms?" Thranduil finally asked you.

Again you nodded your head. You had not seen any of those were-worms for a very long time and you had hoped that they had died out. Feeling that tremor told you otherwise and you realised that this could be very bad news if they did show themselves.

"Interesting!" Gandalf said walking toward the tent's opening.

"Wait just a damn minute," You cried out after him "you can't just say 'interesting' and then walk off!"

You were getting annoyed and it clearly showed as Thranduil tried to shhh you. You glared at him who only smirks back at you. You return your attention to Gandalf, noticing he had walked out of the tent.

"I will never understand wizards!" You muttered to yourself, though you did hear a chuckle by the bed.

"Were-worms have not been seen for a long time Tatiana," You heard Thranduil say, while you continue watching the opening of the tent "it was probably a house crumpling that Smaug had smashed into."

You shook your head, knowing that it was indeed were-worms.

"I know what I felt and it was not a building or a house collapsing!" You replied, glancing back at Thranduil "Just be prepared!"

You turn to head toward Fili when Thranduil placed his hand around your wrist, stopping you from walking.

"You are certain?" He whispered, pulling you back.

You watch one another and he could tell at once that you spoke the truth.

"Yes, I'm certain and with what's heading towards us. This will be a very intense battle."

Thranduil never said a word as he quietly watched you. His hand loosened around your wrist and you felt his fingers trace along your own hand, sending another spark throughout your body.

How had you missed this? Several times Thranduil has held your hand and yet the second the pair of you shared a kiss, all these feelings are pouring out of you. You see that he is smiling at you and you find yourself smiling back at him.

A loud thump coming from the bed, breaks the intimate connection that you and Thranduil were sharing and you glanced at Bilbo, who was picking up his weapon.

"Sorry!" He mumbled, straightening himself out, while resheathing his sword "I'm quite clumsy today."

Letting go of Thranduil's hand, you walked up to Bilbo and Fili who happened to have a lopsided grin on his face.

"What?" You questioned him.

"Nothing," grinned Fili "nothing at all."

You return your attention to Bilbo who had red cheeks.

"You are not clumsy Bilbo," You say to him smiling down at him "you are a clever little hobbit, though you look extremely tired."

"I'm alright."

You frowned knowing this was a lie

"Bilbo, get some sleep while you can."

"What do you mean?" asked Bilbo now sounding a little alarmed.

You glanced back at Thranduil who was watching you quietly, before you return your gaze to both Bilbo and Fili.

"I was going to say this in private," You admitted now looking at Fili "but it does concern everyone."

Taking a deep breath, you explain what is about to transpire. How Gandalf played a part in revealing the real identity of Sauron who realised that he was the one that was ordering Azog the Defiler to hunt and to kill Thorin and his men. Even though you knew in your heart, Azog didn't need asking. He had wanted the line of Durin dead for a long time.

You went on explaining everything Legolas mentioned, noticing Thranduil raise his eyebrows at you when you revealed what was said between Bard, Tauriel and yourself a few days ago.

"They are currently scouting Gundabad as I speak," You admitted, again catching Thranduil's gaze, who now had a frown on his face "those Orcs are heading our way and you all must prepare."

"I should warn Uncle."

Fili walked away and you quickly stopped him by holding onto his shoulder. He turned and watched you with worry on his features and you found yourself swallowing hard.

"At this present time, Thorin will not listen. I know that now. For I too was adamant in seeing him, but after what happened to Bilbo," I glanced at Bilbo who was watching you with wide blue/grey eyes "I know now it would be a waste of time."

"But he needs to be told." insisted Fili.

"Do you think I don't know that?" You snapped "I have wanted nothing more than to explain this situation to Thorin, but I see now that it is pointless."

You were a little startled when you felt a hand touch your back. You instantly look to the source and saw Thranduil watching you.

"He's illness is clouding his judgement," You carry on, returning your attention back on Fili "he will not listen."

You felt bad for snapping at Fili, especially when he looked so downcast. You vowed then, that no matter what happens, you would still help Thorin and his kin. Whether he wanted your help or not. Though you knew that one foe was yours alone.

Azog The Defiler!

It was time to settle the score and kill him. You knew Azog was after Thorin and that was your advantage. For while he was searching for Thorin, he had no clue that there was another that wanted him dead. Yes, the tides were turning. It was time to fight back and avenge your friends and loved ones.

"I need to think things through," remarked Fili, turning around "excuse me."

You watch him leave and you found yourself sighing.

_'Maybe I should have handled that better.'_ You thought as you heard movement from the bed.

Turning your head, you saw Bilbo also heading towards the opening of the tent.

"Where are you going?" You asked him.

"I need to speak to Gandalf." and before you could say anything, he was gone.

"So, my son is in Gundabad?" You heard Thranduil say and you close your eyes, knowing he was about to lecture you.

You open your eyes and turned and faced him and took a deep breath.

"Legolas will be fine," You reply to him "and well you know that fact. He is not alone either."

"Oh, who is with him?"

"Tauriel." You replied.

Thranduil scowled then and you wondered what the problem was between Tauriel and himself.

"You don't think much of Tauriel, do you?"

You wasn't expecting an answer and stepped back before heading towards the opening of the tent only to be stopped by Thranduil.

"For to long, Legolas has harboured feelings for her."

"And you do not approve." You guessed.

Thranduil sighed, pulling you away from the opening of the tent so he could explain himself in private.

"It's not that, it's just that I know it is one sided."

"Oh, I see."

_'That explained his somber expression at the feast and when I mentioned Kili's name.'_ You thought to yourself.

You could see that Thranduil was troubled by this and you hesitantly wrapped your arms around him, giving him a hug. Of course you did think he would push you away, knowing he was a king, but you were a little shocked when he reciprocated your actions and held you tightly against him.

"Legolas will be fine." You whispered, knowing you meant that.

"I know you are right, but I do worry he'll-,"

"If he's like you, than he will be alright," You reassure him, pulling away from him a little to look at him "have some faith."

Thranduil gave you a smile.

"Why are you always so optimistic about things?"

"Would you rather I say depressing things?"

"No," Thranduil kissed your forehead, pulling you to him once more "I actually like you this way."

You both stayed this way for a while, knowing that the enemy are slowly advancing towards you all. You hoped that Thorin would somehow snap out of his gold sickness, but that would be a miracle in itself.

o0o

It was too quiet for your liking and a feeling went through you that something was up. You walked around the camp, checking on the injured once again, when you spotted Fili leaning on a broken wall staring at nothing in particular. You slowly made your way to him.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you." You say to him, when you reached him.

Fili turned his head and smiled at you.

"Nay, don't worry about it. I know you were right. Uncle will not listen to reason, but it won't stop me from fighting to save this mountain and my kin."

"I will help as much as I can," You say to him, your eyes went back to the mountain "for I too know what what it is like losing a home. I shall help you protect Erebor."

For a while neither of you said anything, both in your own thoughts. It was Fili who broke the quiet solitude.

"I hope everyone is alright, especially Kili, he can be a little reckless at times."

"I'm sure they are fine," You replied, turning to look back at Fili "how is your brother?"

Fili smiled at you.

"He is much better, thanks to you. I did explain that it was you that saved his life but unfortunately, he thinks that elf saved his life."

Despite yourself, you chuckle, You didn't mind. You were just glad that Kili was now on the road to recovery.

"I do not mind. Let Kili believe that Tauriel did tend to him. It was she that explained that one of you were injured in the first place."

Fili just watched you with wide eyes.

"Originally, she was to come with me, but Legolas came to us, so I left them to their talking and went in search for you and the others."

"Well, you have my thanks Tatiana. Without your aid, I fear Kili would have-,"

Sudden noise stopped Fili's talking and you frown at the sound. Without any warning, you run to where the noise was, closely followed by Fili, and your eyes went wide. Far across the land, was an army of dwarves, slowly approaching. In the front line was a huge dwarf riding on a pig and you sighed, knowing who that was.

"Hmmm."

You arch your head, realising you were now standing besides Gandalf.

"Ironfoot." remarked Gandalf with a somber look on his face.

You nod your head. Seeing them here was not what you were expecting and you had a feeling, things will soon turn out of hand. You could hear cheering coming from the mountain, though your eyes stayed firmly on the advancing dwarves.

You heard the sound of horses and saw Thranduil and his guards ride through. The way he was looking at the dwarves was not good news, he had a look of thunder on his face.

_"Ribo i thangail!"_ (Rush the shield-fence!)" Thranduil said and you quickly made your way to the action which was about to commence.

You noticed both Fili and Gandalf walk in step with you, but none of you said anything as you all carried on walking.

"Who is that? He doesn't look very happy." You heard Bilbo say.

You hadn't noticed that he was here and you were now worried for his well being, but kept your opinion to yourself regarding that fact for now at least.

"He is my family!" points out Fili, watching the scene unfold.

"It is Dain, lord of the Iron Hills. Thorin's cousin." replied Gandalf, glancing at Fili before turning his attention to Dain.

"Are they alike?" asked Bilbo, now watching Dain riding on his battle pig.

"I find Dain a little hot tempered," You say to Bilbo "at least Thorin was approachable."

"You know him, Tatiana?"

You glance at Bilbo and smiled at him.

"We have met before Bilbo, but to be honest with you, I don't like him that much," You glance at Fili with a weak smile "sorry, but I find him a little-,"

"Aggressive!" interrupted Fili.

"You could say that, yes." You replied with a warm smile.

"Why don't you like him?" asked Bilbo raising his eyebrows at you.

"You'll see soon enough!" You replied cryptically, catching Gandalf's slight smile.

The army of dwarves suddenly stop and watch the elves and the townspeople with narrowed eyes. The leader Dain rides a little further before stopping and then starts speaking.

"Good morning! How are we all? I have a wee proposition, if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time. Would you consider...just sodding off!"

Despite yourself, you snicker at Dain's check, until you saw Thranduil's guards pull out their weapons and stepped forward.

"Oh this will not end well!" You whisper to yourself.

"All of you right now!" snapped Dain.

You had, had enough of this and started walking again. You have always known Dain had a short fuse but with what was about to happen, you knew you had to try and reframe him from doing something extremely stupid.

"Stand fest!" You heard Bard say, but you continue walking towards the dwarves.

"Be careful Tatiana," You turn your head and saw Gandalf walking in step with you "Dain, is not to be messed around with."

"You think I don't know that?" You hissed back at him "Gandalf, you know what is about to transpire. If Dain and his army of dwarves start fighting everyone else, it will cause anarchy to every innocent person. Is that what you want?"

Gandalf grabbed hold of your upper arm, stopping you from walking any further.

"I do not want anyone fighting among themselves, which is why you should leave the talking to me!"

You frowned at him, as you heard jeering coming from the dwarves and you wondered what was happening now.

"I am not a child Gandalf!"

"I know that Tatiana, but seeing as Thorin is now under the gold sickness, Dain will not be tolerant towards outsiders like us. Which is why, I should try and speak to him."

You didn't say anything, knowing it would get you nowhere. Even though Gandalf was right, you had a feeling Dain would just start mouthing off. You watch Gandalf walk forward and you shook your head, knowing this would end badly.

"Come now, lord Dain!" remarked Gandalf, gracing him with a small smile.

"Gandalf the Grey. Tell this rabble to leave or I'll water the ground with their blood!" spat Dain.

You rolled your eyes.

"He has not changed at all!" You muttered under your breath.

"There is no need for war between dwarves, men and elves! A legion of Orcs march on the mountain. Stand your army down!" suggested Gandalf.

"I will not stand down before any elf! Not least this faithless woodland sprite!" hissed Dain, know glaring at Thranduil.

You frowned at this petty feud and walked up to Gandalf, hearing the cheering coming from the mountain.

"You have not changed at all, have you Dain?" You bitterly say to him.

Dain turned his attention to you and his eyes looked up and down your body. You narrowed your eyes, even though he was related to Thorin, he had the manners of a rat.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Tatiana the pixie. I should have known you would be here!"

"I am not a pixie you blithering idiot," You hissed at him, noticing Gandalf close his eyes and shake his head, but you try and take no notice of that "I am an angel."

You began walking again, heading towards Thranduil's guards, though your eyes stayed on Dain who was watching you with disgust etched on his face.

"Stop this pettiness. There is no need for this at all. Especially when danger is heading towards us all."

Dain looks back at Thranduil and sneers at him.

"He wishes nothing but ill upon my people! If he chooses to stand between me and my kin, I'll split his pretty head open! See if he's still smirking then!"

Again you could hear cheering from the mountain and you knew Dain would never listen to reason. He was as stubborn as the pig he was riding on.

"Good grief!" You say to no one in particular.

"He's clearly mad, like his cousin!" You heard Thranduil say, realising he and his elk were now besides you.

You felt the earth move again and you look at the ground with worry etched on your face. Glancing at everyone, you noticed they had not felt this, but you had a horrible feeling that things were going to get a whole lot worse.

"You hear that, lads?!" You heard Dain say, but you were more concerned with the earth.

You raised your hands up and grabbed hold of your swords, taking them out of their sleath. You felt eyes on you and you instantly turned and looked up at Thranduil's gaze.

You look back, as a dwarf yells out and you watch with wide eyes as Dain's army raise their weapons and start cheering. Of course this set Thranduil's guards to counter that and you turn and watch them (all except Thranduil who was still watching you) place their shield and spears at the front of their army. The archers stay at the back.

Just as the fight was about to start, the earth started moving again and you knew what was about to happen. A sudden rumble was heard and everyone grew quiet. Everyone was now looking at each other, wondering what that noise was.

"Were-worms!" said Gandalf, looking at the ground now.

For a split second, you really wanted to say ' _told you so,'_ to Gandalf, but you knew that would only anger him. Instead, you waited for them to show themselves. A rumpling could be heard and it was coming from the mountain.

"So, the were-worms are heading for Erebor are they?" You spat out glancing at Gandalf "This is connected to Dol Guldur, isn't it?"

Gandalf never said anything and this angered you and you were about to venture out when a firm hand pulled you up on their elk. You were now being held tightly by Thranduil, who was pulling the reins of his elk with his right hand, steading his animal from the vibrations the were-worms were causing.

"It is not wise to attack on foot Tatiana," You heard Thranduil say, causing you to roll your eyes, as you held onto your swords tightly "not now. They are dangerous."

"I know," You replied "and I did try and warn you all."

Another rumbling came and you watch in shocked silence as several gigantic were-worms were breaking out through the rocks. There had not changed since the last time you had seen them. They could crush any of the rocks around them by using their mouths. No one was safe. You had no doubt in your mind, that this was connected to Sauron.

"Oh, come on!" You faintly heard Dain say.

Just as suddenly as the were-worms appear, they retreat back in the earth and you knew where they were heading.

"Thorin's in danger!" You whispered.

You really wanted to help out, but Thranduil was holding onto you quite tightly. Something causes you to turn your head a little and your brown eyes narrow. Standing on top of a hill, was Azog and his lackeys.

"It begins!" You murmur to yourself.

Thranduil who had been watching the worms retreat, looked at you before following your gaze. He too could see the Orcs watching from afar and wondered why they were just watching and not doing anything.

As you watch Azog, you heard a horn being blown and you turn back in front as you realised what those were-worms had been doing.

"The were-worms have made a tunnel for these vermin to enter from underground!" You inform Thranduil "Which would explain why the low lifes on that hill are doing nothing but watch."

As soon as you had said that, many Orcs came out of the holes that the worms had created.

"The hordes of hell are upon us! To battle! To battle, sons of Durin!" You heard Dain shout out

You were a little miffed when Thranduil and his guards refuse to do anything.

"Thranduil, I know you and Thorin have a grudge amongst yourselves, but your grudge will have to wait, until after this battle." You say to him, turning slightly so you could look at him.

"The elves, will they not fight?" Bilbo remarked, who was near you.

You glance at Thranduil's guards doing nothing, while Dain and his own army were fighting the Orcs that were now growing in numbers.

"If you are not fighting, then could you kindly let go of me." You finally snapped, shifting a little and trying to get of the elk.

You felt Thranduil loosen his hold of you and you were about to jump of the elk when Thranduil whispered in your ear.

"Be safe, spider slayer."

"You too." You whispered back.

He then helped you of his elk and for a second you look at one another before you heard Gandalf shout,

"Azog, he's trying to cut us off!"

This caught your attention and you run up to Gandalf watching massive trolls march in the city, like they owned it. They were closely followed by more Orcs from behind them.

"All of you, fall back to Dale! Now!" shouted Bard.

You follow Gandalf, holding onto your swords, ready to fight any foe that get in your way.

"To the city! Bilbo! This way!" Gandalf said as you all ran in the direction of the city.

o0o

The battle was in full swing now. You plunged your sword in another Orc as you heard screaming coming from the townspeople who were trying to run away from the advancing Orcs.

You instinctively spun around and deflected an Orc that thought you hadn't noticed.

"Nice try." You hissed at the Orc, as you thrust your sword in his guts.

You pulled out your weapon and quickly made your way in the city. You had no idea where Gandalf, Fili or Bilbo had disappeared to, but you had two goals of your own. Protect the townspeople and help Thorin and his men.

An Orc blocks your pathway, moving his weapon from hand to hand and you just raise your own swords and block his attack when he tried to stab you. At the corner of your eye, you saw Bain and you wanted to go to him, but the Orc in front of you had to be dealt with.

Sighing, you watched for a weakness and found it at the side of his armour. For a second, you acted like you were a little winded and slowed down. You saw that the Orc was smiling back at you with a glint in his eyes, thinking he had the upper hand. When he was about to attack you, you held your swords tightly in your hands and stabbed his side.

You watch the Orc stagger backwards and one of Dain's army dwarf finished him off for you. You didn't have time to thank him, you quickly backtracked to where Bain had been and began searching fo him.

_'He should be hiding.'_ You thought to yourself.

You finally find him and he was fighting an Orc. You watch in horror as the Orc knocks him to the ground and you immediately run to his rescue. The Orc goes to swing his sword at him but your eyes widened when the sword got caught on something from above.

You slowed down when you realised that Bain now had the upper hand and thrust his own sword in the Orc's chest, killing it instantly. You ran up to him and pulled Bain out of the Orc that was currently on top of him.

"Are you alright?" You asked him."

All he did was nod his head.

"Stay close to me." You say to him and he did just that.

You and Bain turned a corner and bumped into Sigrid and Tilda. There was no time for pleasantries because behind the girls, was another Orc ready do to attack.

"Here we go again!" You mutter to yourself.

The Orc tried to use his axe on an unsuspecting Sigrid but you quickly push her out of the way and deflect the Orcs weapon as he tries to hurt you. Using your other sword, you plunged your weapon in the Orcs chest and quickly move out of the way when it appears he is about to fall.

"Da!" You heard Bain shout, but you watch the fallen Orc who was still breathing.

You quickly took care of that and look up and saw Bard a little further up. He was currently fighting. When he kills an Orc, he turns and he smiles warmly at them. You felt movement behind you and you turn around and groan.

Standing a little further away from you and the children, a troll was currently attacking men, by throwing them high in the air. There was no way you could hurt this troll without getting yourself hurt.

Both Sigrid and Tilda start screaming and for once in your life, you had no idea what to do. The troll spots you all and growls. You slowly pull the children behind you, trying to shield them from this new adversary, looking for any weakness this troll may have.

As the troll slowly walks toward you and the children, you faintly heard a noise from behind you. Taking a chance, you turn your head and saw Bard riding on a cart. You knew what he was about to do and quickly move yourself and the children away from the advancing cart.

"BAIN, SIGRID GET DOWN!" shouted Bard.

You all throw yourselves to the ground and you instinctively try and shield Bard's children as the cart flashes past you all. You raise your head and watch the cart smash into the troll and sends it flying in the air. You watch with wide eyes as Bard quickly manages to plunge his sword into the troll's chest in a flying strike.

When everything settles, you all got up. You quickly pick up your swords and ran up to Bard who was now looking at an empty street. It was very eerie and you had a feeling that things were going to get a whole lot worse.

"Listen, I need you to gather the women and children. Take them to the Great Hall and barricade the door." said Bard to his children.

You were surprised to see Alfrid coming forward and take Bain's sword away from him.

"You understand, you must not come out for any reason!" carried on Bard looking at his children with worry etched on his face.

"We wanna stay with you!" said Tilda, nearly close to tears.

"Show your father some respect!" scolded Alfrid.

"Hey, there is no need for that!" You replied, narrowing your eyes at Alfrid, before turning your attention to Tilda and kneeling down to her level "listen to your father, it is not safe out here. You will all be much safer in the Great Hall."

"But-," began Tilda, her chin quivering a little.

"Shhh," You whisper, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear "trust me, everything will be alright," You glance at Sigrid and Bain "stick together and have faith."

"You leave it to me, sire. You heard him, we make to the Great Hall!" remarked Alfrid as you slowly got up.

This man was really irritating and you just did not trust him. Though at this present time, he was the only one that could take Bard's children to safety. You watch Alfrid as he grabs hold of Tilda and Sigrid and starts walking away from Bard and yourself, only for Bard to stop him.

"Alfrid, women and children only. I need every man fighting. See that you return!" shouted Bard, watching him with narrowed eyes.

Bard then thrusts a sword in Alfrid's hands, not saying a word.

"I'll get them to safety, sire." said Alfrid, glancing around the city with a nervous expression on his face "and my sword is yours to command."

Bard then turns his attention to Bain and places his hands on his son's cheeks.

"Look after them!" Bard said to his son and you both watch Alfrid take Bard's three children walk of to safety.

"I really don't like that man!" You mutter under your breath, unaware that Bard had heard you.

You heard movement from behind you and you turn around and roll your eyes. There were several Orcs heading your way. Holding your trusty swords in each hand. You help Bard dispose of these horrid vermin.

o0o

As you slay yet another Orc, you glance back at Erebor. You were surprised that Thorin and his kin were not helping out Dain Ironfoot and his army. You knew Thorin was ill, but you were shocked that the others had not bothered to fight back.

Along the way, you had lost Bard, but you knew he would be alright on his own. You quickly ran toward Erebor, knowing it was about to get attacked. You spotted Dain fighting two Orcs at once and you instinctively ran up to him and attacked an Orc that was trying to hurt Dain.

"Care for some help?" You asked, as you shove the Orc away from Dain.

Dain glanced at you and made a gruff noise, before nodding his head. That was all you needed. You were surprised to see that you both worked well together. Just as you killed one Orc, another took he's place, though with Dain's war hammer and your swords, these Orcs didn't know what they were dealing with.

Of course these Orcs were like flies, when one went, another attacked. You knew this was madness and you glanced back at Dain who caught you staring at him. You could tell he was thinking the same thing as he suddenly shouted,

"FALL BACK! FALL BACK! TO THE BARRICADE! FALL BACK!"

You ran with Dain and his army and you realised you were heading toward the gates of Erebor. The Orcs were running after you all and you knew this could get very bad.

"Tatiana!"

You carry on running and spotted Fili. You were glad to see he was alright and despite yourself, you graced him with a smile. That was all you did, before you all heard a horn play out from around you.

You run behind a barricade though you watch the advancing Orcs. You had a feeling Azog was near and you held on to your weapons tightly, knowing he was closer to the dwarves than where he should be.

You wanted him dead. You wanted all these Orcs dead if you were honest with yourself and you vowed that your wish would be granted. Another horn was blown and the Orcs began to march forward.

"Fortune favours the brave!" You whisper to no one, gearing yourself up for the next batch of Orcs.

Just as you were about to confront your enemy, a trumpet could be heard. You slowly turn your head as you realised the sound was coming from inside Erebor itself. The barricade that was near Erebor smashes away as it is hit from the inside by a massive giant golden statue.

You shield yourself as best you could as rocks cascade everywhere and you turn and watch as some of the rocks make a bridge across the moat. Your eyes went wide when you finally spot Thorin and his men run out, they were heading towards Dain and his men. It was only a matter of time before Azog showed his ugly face now.

"TO THE KING! TO THE KING!" shouted Dain.

" _Du Bekâr!"_ (To arms!) You heard Thorin cry out to his kin.

Though you were glad that Thorin was finally helping out, you were getting worried. You knew he was more in danger than the rest of them and your eyes were searching for Azog. So far, he was nowhere to be seen, though you knew he was watching the scene unfold.

Snapping back to the present, you thrust your sword toward an Orc before turning and kicking another Orc away from you as Thorin leads the way, while you stab another Orc. You hear a noise and turn, seeing Thorin and his kin smash their way through the Orc ranks. It was time to keep an eye on Thorin, whether he wanted it or not, you didn't want him to get caught by Azog. While you were fighting alongside Dain you heard Thorin shout out,

"Dain!"

You look at Thorin while taking your sword out a now dead Orc and caught Thorin's gaze.

"Tatiana!"

You just nod your head before thrusting your sword backwards, knowing you had caught a Orc that was right behind you.

"Thorin!" shouted Dain, knocking back an Orc of his own "Hold on! I'm coming!"

You, Dain and several dwarves slowly kill of Orcs and were nearly close to Thorin now, who was fighting an Orc himself.

"Hey cousin, what took you so long?!" asked Dain, when you all were close enough now.

You watch both Thorin and Dain hug one another before Thorin turns and looks at you.

"Tatiana, about what-,"

"Not now!" You interrupt "let's just deal with these scum first. Then we'll talk. Alright?"

"Aye, I can do that." replied Thorin, gracing you with a smile.

"I knew I liked this pixie for a reason!" exclaimed Dain, causing you to roll your brown eyes "There's too many of these buggars, Thorin. I hope you've got a plan!"

You watch Thorin look in front of him and you follow his gaze. You see wooden machines and you had a feeling what Thorin was about to say, though you braced yourself for his words.

"Aye. We're going to take out their leader!"

You momentarily close your eyes, knowing that Azog was waiting for his chance to hurt and kill Thorin. Opening your eyes, you turn and look back at Thorin, noticing the fury in his blue eyes.

"Azog?" asked Dain.

You watch as Thorin walks forward and gets on a large goat and you knew you had to go with him. You placed one sword on the ground, before whistling. You had leant this from Gandalf a long time ago and you prayed that it would work now.

Taking no notice of Dain and Thorin who were watching you with confusion, on their faces, a black horse appeared from nowhere. You kicked your sword and grabbed it while the sword swung in the air. You quickly climbed on the black steed and waited for Thorin's lead.

Now was the time to kill Azog. You knew this could kill you, but you had to save those that you loved for a very long time. You had to avenge your loved ones and you had to protect Thorin and the line of Durin at all costs. Nothing really mattered to you, expect of course Thranduil.

You wondered how he was faring and you knew your feelings for the elven king were deeping, but you had to see this through. You did not want anymore bloodshed on innocent people, which did include Thorin.

"I'm gonna kill that piece of filth!" You heard Thorin say.

You watch as Dwalin, Fili and Kili each get on a goat and you wait until Thorin charges forward to the hill that you knew your nemesis resided on. No matter what, it would end today. You would make sure of that.


	8. A Helping Hand Part 7

You were strangely calm and that shocked you. You have been in battles before, but this one was personal. You knew Thorin wanted Azog dead, but so did you. You had to make sure that Azog will not harm any of the line of Durin, that was a vow you intended on keeping.

As you continue, you all climb up the hill and saw a ruin on top of it. Many Orcs start coming out of there but with your sword in hand, you, Thorin and the rest of the company, soon stop that, by killing them.

Glancing around, you noticed there is a frozen river between Azog and yourself. You had two options. You could either get of your horse and slowly make your way on the frozen lake or, you could see what lay ahead by going in this ruin.

Getting of your horse, you quietly stroke his forehead and silently whisper something in his ear. The horse neighs, then turns around galloping away from what was about to happen.

You turned toward the ruin and frowned, you had a bad feeling about this place, but you knew you had to go in there. It seemed Thorin had the same idea and you slowly follow him and his men down this dark ruin, knowing you were getting nearer to your nemesis.

Your swords ready for any advancing Orc, you watch for any sign of life that doesn't belong to the company you were keeping. You were walking in step with Fili, though you were looking for your foes.

Just as it looked like there wasn't any Orcs left, several turned up and you all instinctively fight them, quickly killing them all. You thought this was too easy and had a feeling Azog was mocking you all. Something just did not feel right that was for sure.

There was a little clearing in the ruins and you look ahead at the frozen lake. On the other side of the river, you could faintly see wooden machines through the mist. That was all you could see and that bothered you. Just where was Azog?

"Where is he?" sneered Thorin, now standing beside you.

"Oh he's around," You point out "I can sense him."

You turn and watch Thorin as he continues looking ahead.

"Please be careful." You whispered.

Thorin turns and looks at you. You could tell that he was back to his old self, to which you were thankful for, but it didn't stop you from worrying about him.

"Tatiana I-,"

"Looks empty. I think Azog has fled!" interrupted Kili.

"I don't think so...Fili, take your brother. Scout out the towers. Keep low and out of sight. If you see something, report back, do not engage, do you understand?!" said Thorin, watching the two brothers.

"We have company. Goblin mercenaries. No more than a hundred." You heard Dwalin say and you all turn around, noticing many Orcs heading this way.

You turn around again and sighed. You felt like something was telling you to go with the two brothers. You had always trusted this feeling and you wasn't about to let your inner voice down.

"I will go with them," You say to Thorin, glancing back at him "but I meant what I said, be careful."

You turn and face the other dwarves.

"That goes for all of you, be careful."

Before you go with Fili and Kili, Thorin surprised you by pulling you to him and embracing you.

"You have always been the voice of reason to me," whispered Thorin "but you need to listen to your own advice as well."

He pulled apart a little and pressed his forehead against yours.

"Be careful."

You swallowed hard as you watch his blue eyes look back at you with so many emotions in them. You had missed him and you hoped that if things turn out well, you and Thorin could have a long discussion about things.

Sighing, he gently kissed your forehead before letting you go, looking at his two nephews who were watching Thorin and you with raised eyebrows.

"Listen to what Tatiana has to say, should there be trouble," Thorin said to Fili and Kili "I trust her with my life."

"Aye, we will." replied Fili, gracing you with a small smile.

"Thorin I think-," You began.

"We'll take care of them. Go! Go!" demanded Thorin.

You stepped back and turned around. For a split second, you took a deep breath, before running towards the river. The feeling that you had, was growing stronger by the second and you hated that. You only hoped, you could stop this foreboding feeling inside of you, otherwise someone was going to get hurt. Though you prayed it would be the enemy and not your friends.

o0o

~~Thranduil's POV~~

Thranduil was still reeling from the death of his elk, but it was nothing compared to what he was seeing now. He was currently walking through the city, looking at fallen bodies on the ground. He closed his eyes as he saw many of his guards lying motionless. He was angry and sad. This should never have happened at all. He saw his commander come up to him

"Recall your company." said Thranduil to him.

The commander blew a horn, while Thranduil spots Gandalf running up to him.

"My lord, dispatch this force to Ravenhill! The dwarves are about to be overrun. Thorin must be warned!" demanded Gandalf.

"By all means, warn him. I have spent enough elvish blood in defence of this accursed land. No more!" snapped Thranduil who then turns and walks away with anger in his blue eyes.

"Thranduil?!" shouted Gandalf but Thranduil continues walking away "Tatiana is there!"

This stopped Thranduil from walking and he slowly turned around and glared at the wizard.

"What?" He stepped closer to Gandalf, his eyes narrowed "Tatiana is where?"

"She is with Thorin at Ravenhill. She rode out there a short while ago with Thorin and his kin."

Thranduil took a moment to get his bearings together, before he could say anything to Gandalf. He knew Tatiana could fight but this feeling in his heart, was telling him that she was in great danger.

"You didn't think to stop her?" hissed Thranduil, glaring at the wizard.

"She would never listen to me Thranduil," remarked Gandalf gently "she follows her instincts, which is why she is with Thorin now. She knows her enemy is out there. Tatiana wants revenge."

"Azog!" mumbled Thranduil, more to himself then to anyone.

Sudden movement from ahead caused everyone to look around. A black horse was seen galloping towards them and Gandalf instinctively stopped the horse, petting him gently. Thranduil wondered where the horse had come from but when Gandalf turned around, he knew he would not like the answer.

"This is Tatiana's horse," began Gandalf "she has sent him away from the danger there."

"Mithrandir!" Thranduil began, though his eyes were on the horse "Should any harm come to Tatiana."

"Calm yourself Thranduil. She will never admit it, but she needs help," Gandalf turns around to where Thorin, Tatiana and everyone else that were up that hill "they are all in danger. Azog's son is heading that way."

Thranduil was surprised when the horse nuzzled his arm and he slowly raised his hand on the black steeds forehead. He closed his eyes for a second, before making up his mind.

"You there," Thranduil shouted to the commander once more "Recall the company. We are needed elsewhere!"

Thranduil failed to notice the slight smile on Gandalf's lips as he passed him, but Bilbo had noticed. The Commander blew on his horn once more.

"I'm going too!" Thranduil heard Bilbo say and this stopped him from walking.

How could a little hobbit fight? He would only get himself injured or worse, killed.

"Don't be ridiculous! You'll never make it!" replied Gandalf and Thranduil nodded his head, agreeing with him on this matter.

"Why not?"

"Cause they will see you coming and kill you!" explained Gandalf, now sounding a little annoyed.

"No, they won't," remarked Bilbo and despite himself, Thranduil was impressed with the halflings determination in going off to fight for the greater good "they won't see me."

"It's out of the question. I won't allow it!" snapped Gandalf.

This was getting ridiculous now and Thranduil had heard enough. He started walking toward the hill, when he felt something push him a little. Turning around, he saw Tatiana's horse.

"You want to go with me?" Thranduil asked him, quietly, again stroking the horse's forehead "Very well. I only hope you are good at dodging weapons."

With that, he climbed on the horse and headed towards Ravenhill. He only hoped that he was not to late.

o0o

~~Tatiana's POV~~

You slowly crept quietly. The air here was stale but you pressed onwards. You all here a noise a little further away from you all.

"Stay here. Search the lower levels. I've got this!" said Fili as he slowly walked on.

You instincts were kicking in again and you glanced at Kili with worry etched on your face.

"Stay here," You whispered to him "I sense a presence here."

"I can take care of myself." frowned Kili. causing you to look back at him.

"I'm sure you can, master Kili, but until recently, you were shot in the thigh."

Kili looked at you with shock in his brown eyes.

"How did you-,"

You just grace him with a smile before walking to where Fili had headed.

"That would be telling." You replied back to Kili.

You held your swords tightly, knowing that danger was around the corner. Your gut feeling was growing stronger and you were gearing yourself up to whatever lay ahead of you.

o0o

~~Thorin's POV~~

As another goblin dies at the hands of Thorin, he looks anxiously at the frozen river. It was too quiet over there and he hated it.

"Where is that Orc filth?" Thorin heard Dwalin say and was about to answer him when Thorin heard a strange panting noise from behind him.

He slowly turns around, his weapon in his right hand, ready to attack, when he saw Bilbo huffing against the wall of the ruin. Thorin walked near him, surprised to see him here.

"Thorin-," panted Bilbo, trying to get his breath back.

"Bilbo?" Thorin said, he had not expected to see him here.

"You have to leave here! Now! Azog has another army attacking from the north. This watchtower will be completely surrounded. There'll be no way out!" explained Bilbo.

"We are so close! That Orc scum is in there. I say we push on!" said Dwalin ready to go in further in the ruins.

"No!" remarked Thorin, looking at the ruins "That's what he wants. He wants to draw us in."

A sudden thought went through Thorin's mind and he cringed at not realising this sooner.

"This is a trap!" exclaimed Thorin, now with worry in his eyes, before turning to Dwalin "Find Fili, Kili and Tatiana! Call them back!"

"Thorin, are you sure about this?" asked Dwalin.

Thorin nodded.

"Do it. We live to fight another day!"

  
o0o

~~Tatiana's POV~~

You were in shadow and you kept in the dark as you slowly made your way to wherever Fili had ventured too. You heard a voice that sounded menacing and you quickly followed it, knowing that Fili was in danger! You had no idea what was being said but when you heard Fili shout out,

"No! RUN!"

You ran as fast as you could and was shocked when Azog was about to pick up a blooded Fili and kill him. Without even thinking about it, you managed to push Fili out of the way, using your sword to stop an angry Azog from using his weapon on Fili.

"You know, you really should know better then to corner people," You began, twirling your swords in your hands as you watch one another "it is rather rude and very cowardly, don't you think?"

"You dare speak to me?" sneered Azog "Filth!"

"Naw, I'm not the filth around here," You glared back at him, "that would be you. You murdering scum!"

Without any warning, Azog raised his arm-blade at you, but you were ready for him and parried his attack."

"What is going on up there?" You heard Thorin shout out, but you were more concerned to what Azog was doing.

Again he went for you and you block his weapon with your sword and even managed to stab his upper arm of the stump that Thorin had inflicted many, many years ago by using your other sword. This caused Azog to roar with rage.

"Temper, temper!" You galled "I have waited a very long time for this."

"Who are you?" Azog sneered, taking no notice of Fili who was behind him. trying to get his own bearings.

"You're worst nightmare!" You hissed, kicking him away from you before he had a chance to strike you with his arm-blade "For too long you have caused so much pain against me and my kin."

His arm-blade was raised but he surprised you by backtracking out of the room. Before you realised what was happening, Azog was running down the hallway. This angered you. You wanted him dead, not chase after him.

"Tatiana!"

You turn and look at Fili, before running up to him. He was bleeding pretty badly and you were just glad you were there before Azog could have killed him. Placing one sword against the wall, you placed your left hand on Fili's forehead and closed your eyes. You felt your healing touch come to the fore, until the warm feeling in your hand went.

Slowly you opened your eyes. Fili was staring back at you with wonder in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" You asked him, removing your hand from his forehead.

"I am now. Thank you, Tatiana."

You grace him with a smile, while retrieving your sword. It was time to chase after a coward named Azog.

"Come, it is time to end this now!" You say as you turn around and began walking in the direction Azog had fled from.

"The elven king is lucky to have you," You heard Fili say, causing you to turn your head and glance back at him "though I'm honoured to have met you Tatiana."

"And I am honoured to have finally met the son's of Dis." You reply back, smiling at him "let's get out of here."

Fili only nodded picking up his own weapon from of the floor. You both headed to where Azog had ran of too and you prayed that both Thorin and his men were alright. You had no idea where Kili had wandered off too but you had no choice but to follow the trail of Azog's footsteps.

You and Fili saw Azog ahead of you and he was about to use his weapon on Thorin. Sighing, you rammed into him, causing Azog to sway a little. Turning, Azog snarled at you.

"You know, it's really bad manners to run away!" You remark to him.

Your brown eyes narrowed as you watch him step backward toward the opening of the ruin and back outside, near the frozen river.

"For too long you have lived! While you kill innocent people for sport!"

The anger in you was welling up from inside of you as you slowly follow Azog. You were surprised Thorin wasn't doing anything. All he was doing was watching you and Azog with wide eyes. Azog was slowly heading towards the icy river and you knew this is where it would end.

o0o

~~Thranduil's POV~~

It was really misty here and as Thranduil got of the black horse, he quickly unsheathed his sword and killed many advancing Orcs that tried to use their weapon on him. They were no match to Thranduil, he swiftly plunged his sword in the Orcs, before making his way toward the ruins.

" _Ada_!"

Thranduil spun around when he saw his son and Tauriel heading towards him.

"I am surprised you are here."

Thranduil glared at Legolas but said nothing as another Orc came towards them. Legolas quickly dealt the final blow by using his bow and arrow at it.

"I am here to help a friend," Thranduil finally said as he walked to the ruins "Azog's son is heading this way."

"We know," replied Legolas "they come from Gundabad."

Thranduil carried on walking toward Ravenhill, he glanced at the sky and saw Werebats high in the air. Holding onto his sword, he quickly made his way to that hill. He only hoped that Tatiana was alright.

o0o

~~Tatiana's POV~~

"Go!" You shouted at Thorin, while your eyes stayed on Azog.

"I will not leave you." was Thorin's response.

"Do not argue with me, just leave!" You yell at him.

Thorin did no such thing however, as he manages to knock Azog down. You watch with wide eyes as Azog slides down a slippery slope. Though before Thorin had a chance to chase after him, other Orcs surround him.

Thorin starts fighting them off, while you took a deep breath and head toward your old foe. Who looked a little dazed for a second, but soon snaps out of it and charges for you, knocking you hard on the surface of the frozen river.

o0o

~~Thranduil's POV~~

Thranduil plunged his sword in another Orc before walking forward. He spotted many dwarves fighting and saw a big Orc nearby. He guessed correctly that this was Azog's son and got ready to fight him.

Thranduil then spotted Thorin looking around rapidly as swarns of Orcs are heading towards him. Just as he was about to intervine, several arrows flew past him and were heading straight for the Orcs.

Turning his head, he saw Legolas high up on a tower prepare another arrow from his bow and repeat the circle. Thranduil lunged forward as a Orc tried to attack him. His sword went in the side of the Orc's armour.

He watched with cold eyes as the Orc slumped backward with a look of surprise on his face. Thranduil continued walking, attacking any advancing foe that dared get in his way. He would not rest until he knew Tatiana was safe.

o0o

~~Tatiana's POV~~

You grabbed hold of your swords as you slowly stood up on the ice. You heard movement and you instinctively turned and blocked Azog's arm-blade. You both start walking, your eyes never left his.

The truth was, you were looking for any weakness. Azog suddenly went for you and you deflect his attack. This seemed to be the pattern, move around then attack. Holding both of your swords tightly in your hands, you made your move, but the ice was the problem. You were used to hard solid earth, not an icy river that could crack from the weight that both you and Azog had.

Azog laughed and managed to slice your arm with his weapon. You try and take no notice of the pain as you began fighting fiercely now. The time had come to end this once and for all.

o0o

~~Thorin's POV~~

Another Orc stepped in front of Thorin and he used his weapon on it. He was well aware that an elf was firing arrows in his direction, helping him out, to which he was thankful for. Though his thoughts went on Tatiana. Where was she?

Thorin heard someone shout Kili's name which caused him to look in that direction. He saw a female-elf being attacked by a big Orc who had grabbed hold of both her arms, stopping her from defending herself.

He didn't like elves much, but he didn't want any more bloodshed on others. He had to see it from Tatiana's point of view. For a long time, she had been friends with elves, fairies, wizards and his own kind. It was time to put aside the hostility towards the elves, at least for now at least.

Blocking the axe with his sword, Thorin kicked his opponent away from him and saw Kili, headng towards the female-elf. He watched in horror as the Orc that was attacking her, turn on Kili and started thrusting his weapon at him. Plunging his sword in the Orc that was currently fighting him, he quickly ran to where Kili was. He was laying on the ground motionless.

"No!" murmured Thorin, before turning his attention back on this Orc.

He would pay for this. The female-elf was now being held up by her throat but managed to kick the Orc in the knee, causing him to fall. Just as she was about to move away, the Orc grabs her and throws her body against the wall. It did not look good as Thorin watches in horror as this foe raises his mace high in the air and prepares to kill her.

Holding onto his sword, Thorin pushes the Orc out of the way and manages to stab his arm. Thorin and his next foe face one another, standing over the edge of a precipice. The Orc raises his mace but Thorin was ready for him. He knew who he was now fighting against, Azog's son Bolg.

Though he had wanted to finish Azog off himself, it seemed fitting that Thorin took Azog's son. No matter what, Thorin was adamant that he would take great delight in killing off his nemesis's son. Sudden movement caused both Thorin and Bolg over the edge of the precipice.

o0o

~~Legolas's POV~~

Aiming another arrow, Legolas shot an advancing Orc that was near one of the dwarves. The tower then started shaking, causing him to glance down and saw a troll using his brute strength at the tower Legolas was currently residing on.

He heard a noise and glanced at the source, noticing Tauriel on the ground. She was with that dwarf from before, Kili and Legolas frowned at that. He then spotted the dwarf king Thorin, rolling down the mountainside and decided to help him out again.

He went for an arrow when he realised he had none left. Having no other option, he threw down his bow and pulls out the sword that he had taken from the dwarves when they were prisoners in Mirkwood.

Legolas then leaps off the top of the tower and manages to plunge the sword in the head of the troll, noticing it stagger around in pain. Legolas twisted the sword and made the troll charge forward.

The troll smashed his head into the already weakened tower. Legolas saw that the Orc that Thorin was fighting was now looking at the tower as the tower now made a bridge over the chasm.

Legolas pulled the sword out of the troll, before jumping down to the new bridge and running across it. Legolas didn't waste time, as he charged towards Bolg, who was swinging his mace at him.

Legolas evades these attacks and saw that the mace kept hitting the ground, which causes it to crumble and fall into the chasm. Legolas watches Thorin as he holds onto his own weapon, ready to fight Bolg. Both Legolas and Thorin start attacking Bolg with skill and grace. Though this foe was just as ruthless as his father was.

With sword in hand, Legolas agilely parries Bolg's attack as Thorin concentrated on another Orc from afar. Again Legolas blocks Bolg's weapon but his weight causes Legolas to fall backwards.

Bolg raises his mace again and prepared to strike when Thorin manages to slam the Orc he was attacking over the edge of the waterfall. The Orc lands on the bridge behind Bolg, breaking through which makes Bolg fall under the pile of rubble.

Legolas quickly got up and waited, he knew that this Orc was not dead. Just as he predicted, Bolg leaps out and starts attacking him once more. With quick reflexes, Legolas fought back with all the strength he could muster.

o0o

~~Tatiana's POV~~

Moving slowly on the ice, you watch for an opening before charging forward. Your right sword clashes with Azog's mace and you twist your left sword, nicking Azog's shoulder blade. This causes Azog to roar out in fury and his brute strength, knocks you backward onto the ice.

There was a horn being blown from somewhere but you were more concerned with the here and now. Again Azog charges forward but you quickly roll out of the way as he tried to attack you.

You get up and again, you circle one another. From the corner of your eye, you could see that Azog had something behind his back and you braced yourself knowing he was up to something.

He suddenly charges and swings a large rock that was attached to a chain. You had no idea where that had come from but you knew, you had to move out of the way. As Azog uses his new toy, you hastily duck under the swinging rock.

By swinging onto the rock, Azog is swaying slightly which gave you the chance to get behind him and stab his back. Azog roars out in pain and quickly swings the rock at you and again, you duck out of the way. The rock however smashes into the ice which then starts to crack.

_'This is not good!'_ You thought to yourself, as you hear the ice cracking at an alarming rate.

o0o

~~Legolas's POV~~

Legolas ducks when a huge rock was fallen at him. The rock smashes up the bridge beneath him. Using his agility, Legolas starts to run up the falling rocks and then leaps straight for Bolg.

They began fighting again and Legolas plunged his sword in Bolg, but Bolg grabs hold of the sword between his arm and armour, this only makes Legolas smile as he uses the sword to hold on top and swings on top of Bolg's shoulder.

Using a knife that was concealed from within in, Legolas then stabs Bolg through the top of his head, killing him instantly. He then jumps back onto the land as the bridge starts to fall to the ground, taking Bolg with it.

Legolas searched for the dwarf Thorin and saw him running towards the icy river. His eyes then went to the far right and he saw Tatiana fighting Azog. Legolas's eyes went wide but he knew he wouldn't be able to reach her in time. He only hoped she was going to be alright.

o0o

~~Tatiana's POV~~

As the ice continued cracking, you block another onslaught of Azog's mace. For a second, you both slow down before Azog swings his mace again. By doing that however, the ice around you both begins to break apart, causing you to stumble over the edge of the ice.

"Tatiana!" You heard someone shout but you were to busy trying to stay on your two feet.

Azog had other plans however, he knocks you over and for a spilt second you saw stars in front of you. You quickly snap out of that as Azog was about to strike again. You roll out of the way and stood up, before sliding behind Azog and stabbed him again.

Azog swings his rock at you as you sway out of the way, thankful that it had missed you. You breathed heavily as Azog tries to retrieve his rock, but by now, it was stuck firmly in the ice.

You were about to get ready for the next onslaught of Azog's fury, when Thorin deflected Azog's arm-blade. You were shocked to see him here and you knew Azog wanted him dead.

You heard a noise from the sky and you looked up. High in the air, were many eagles and on one of the eagles was Radagast. A small smile formed on your face, knowing that help was here, though not for you.

Your smile faded as you turned your attention back on Azog. Holding onto your swords, you made your way towards Azog, who was now fighting Thorin. Without warning, you pushed Thorin away and focused your attention on your foe.

"You caught my friends and family," You spat as you thrusted your swords at Azog "caged them and did despicable things to them."

"Tatiana!" You heard Thorin say but you carry on attacking Azog.

"You then burned them alive."

Azog only smirked as you blocked his arm-blade with your sword.

"For that, I deserve revenge!" You hissed, kicking him backwards before plunging your sword in his side.

Azog roared and backhanded you, knocking you down. You try and get up but Azog was now in front of you, with an evil glint in his eye. Your sword was by your side and you managed to grab it as you felt his arm-blade go in your abdomen.

"It's time you died now!" sneered Azog.

"Tatiana!"

You try and control your breathing as you saw Thorin start fighting Azog once more. Your foe turned around and with great difficultly, you slowly stood back up and faced Azog.

~~Thorin's POV~~

At the corner of his eyes, Thorin saw Tatiana stand up, though she placed her right hand over her wound, trying to stem the blood loss. She was watching Azog. As Thorin blocked Azog's arm-blade, he noticed the way Tatiana was looking at Azog.

It was the look of a person that had nothing to lose anymore and Thorin's eyes went wide as she raised her sword with a determined look on her face. She then slowly began to walk behind Azog.

She then sighed, before she plunged her sword into his back before quickly taking her sword out of his back as Azog turned and faced her. Thorin just watched in stunned silence as Tatiana then took a deep breath and nodded her head, before she used up all of her strength by raising her sword up again.

She watched Azog, her brown eyes full of hate, then without any warning, she used all her strength by decapitating Azog before she finally collapsed from the wound he had inflicted upon her. As Azog's headless body fell on the ice, Thorin quickly ran to Tatiana's side. Her eyes were closed but she was still breathing.

"Tatiana." whispered Thorin.

Slowly Tatiana opened her eyes then closed them again. She licked her lips before whispering,

"Is it over?"

Thorin who now had tears in his eyes, gently stroked her dark hair.

"Yes Tatiana, it is over now."

A faint smile came on her face, though she never reopened her eyes.

"Please don't leave me," murmured Thorin, "you are a dear friend of mine."

"Shhh." was all she said.

He could hear a noise from behind him and he instantly got ready to attack when he realised it was the elf that had helped him earlier. He remembered Tatiana calling him Legolas when he and his men were imprisoned in Mirkwood.

"What happened?" Legolas asked, his blue eyes full of worry.

Thorin quickly filled him in and the elf knelt down and placed his arms around her body.

"What are you doing?" demanded Thorin.

"There is a faint pulse," Legolas replied, standing up with Tatiana in his arms "she needs attending too."

Without saying anymore, Thorin picked up Tatiana's swords and followed Legolas to a safe place. There were many bodies as they walked and it was strangely quiet. Thorin's eyes narrowed when he spotted Thranduil heading straight for them.

Thorin watched him as Thranduil stopped Legolas and looked at Tatiana with deep concern on his own face. This confused Thorin, since when did Thranduil care about outsiders?"

"Place Tatiana in my tent," Thorin heard Thranduil say "I'll look for a healer."

Though Thorin was not a friend of Thranduil's, he could see that he was just as affected by Tatiana's state then he was. Sighing, he followed Legolas, though Thorin's eyes never left Tatiana's stomach. Blood was seeping through her clothes and this caused him great distress. Thorin prayed to Mahal that Thranduil would be quick in returning with a healer in tow.

o0o

~~Thranduil's POV~~

The urgency in Thranduil's walk was evident as he quickly searched for any healer to tend to Tatiana. He grew impatient as all he saw were his guards, a few townspeople venturing out and a strange woman that was walking funny.

Just as he was about to start searching in the Great Hall, he spotted Gandalf and Radagast speaking quietly among themselves. Thranduil hastened his walking and went right up to them, not caring if their discussion was important or not.

"Mithrandir," began Thranduil, looking directly at Gandalf "Tatiana needs your help."

"What has happened?" asked Radagast, sounding a little alarmed.

"I do not know," Thranduil admitted, glancing at the strange wizard "she has been wounded."

"Take me to her." said Gandalf.

The whole trek back was eerily quiet as Thranduil glanced at the lifeless bodies of friend and foe. He knew that Gandalf and Radagast were right behind him, but never said anything. All thoughts he had, were on Tatiana.

Thranduil saw the massive white tent in front of him and stopped walking for a minute. Thranduil suddenly felt nervous, though Gandalf brushed past him and entered, closely followed by Radagast.

All of this, brought back painful memories to Thranduil. He could not lose Tatiana. He hoped Gandalf could do something, as Thranduil was numb with fear. Fear of losing the star that had somehow stolen his heart.

Shaking out of his thoughts, he sighed before stepping inside the tent, noticing his son, Thorin, Gandalf and Radagast by the bed which now had Tatiana in there. He walked up to the bed, watching Gandalf close his eyes and mutter under his breath.

Thranduil's eyes went on Tatiana. She looked so pale and without warning, he walked to the side of the bed and grabbed hold of her cold hand. There were a little clammy but he was past caring of that. He just wanted her to live.

"It is up to her now!" said Gandalf sadly "I have done all that I can."

Then Gandalf looked at each person before asking,

"What exactly happened?"

Thorin then explained about the fight between Azog and Tatiana, but Thranduil wasn't really listening. All he wanted was for her to fight this and come back. He raised her hand to his lips and tenderly kissed her knuckles. Thranduil didn't care that the others were watching this display of affection. He just wanted to her to open her eyes and return to him.

"Fight it." He whispered, sinking down on the chair next to the bed.

It was going to be a long night. He could tell.

o0o

It had been several hours since the battle had finally ended. Thranduil was not in the least bit surprised when Thorin refused to leave Tatiana's side.

"You should check in on your nephews." Thranduil finally said, causing Thorin to glance at him.

"Gandalf has informed me that Kili will be alright," replied Thorin "as for Fili," Thorin returned his attention back to Tatiana "he lives, thanks to Tatiana. He refuses to leave his brother's side."

Thranduil gently traces her hand with his fingers which was now warm to the touch, while Thorin watches the tender gesture.

"You love her, don't you?"

Thranduil looked back at Thorin surprised by the question but he couldn't deny it.

"Yes," He replied glancing back at Tatiana "I love her."

Before Thorin could say another word, Bard walked in with concern etched on his face.

"I came as soon as I heard," He finally said acknowledging Thranduil, though his brown eyes were on Tatiana "I've only known her a short while but, she has a lot of fire inside of her, but to see her like this-,"

Thranduil frowned, he had this sneaking suspicion that Bard was enamoured with Tatiana and it hurt more than he realised.

"Is there nothing that can be done?" asked Bard when Thranduil refused to say anything.

"Gandalf has informed us, it is up to Tatiana now." replied Thorin.

"What was she doing on the battlefield?" whispered Bard more to himself, though Thranduil heard him "she risked her life for you and your kin and now look what has happened?"

Bard turned his head and watched Thorin with furrowed eyebrows.

"This should never have happened!"

Thorin glared at him and shook his head in disdain.

"Well unfortunately it did happen and I have to live with the fact that Tatiana might not recover from this."

Thranduil had heard enough of this and stood up.

"Stop it!" He snapped "If you want to fight, go outside. Show some respect!"

He watched both men before sitting back down, his eyes watch Tatiana with worry in them.

"She knew what she was doing," began Thranduil "Tatiana wanted revenge. Azog and his son killed many of her kind."

"I know." whispered Thorin.

Thranduil glanced at the dwarven king and could see the remorse in his blue eyes.

"Tatiana and I have many things in common," explained Thorin quietly "I too wanted Azog dead, though Tatiana beat me to it."

He had a small smile when he had said the last part.

"Her name will go in legend."

Though what Thorin was saying was true, he just wanted Tatiana to open her eyes and get well once more. It was just like how he had first met her. He remembered Legolas bringing her in his realm.

Legolas had explained how she had defeated many spiders before being biten by one. Thranduil had followed his son to the healing grounds and that was when he first caught sight of her.

Her dark hair was tied up in a braid, though several strands had come loose. As he had watched Faerthurin tend to her bite wounds, Thranduil just stared at the fair maiden before him. He had wanted to know who she was and after several weeks, his wish was finally granted when she opened her eyes.

Thranduil remembered her tale about Radagast and how she had ended up in his realm. All the while, he was instantly drawn to her. At the time, he had no idea why that was, but thinking back, he realised he had loved her since she had first spoken to him.

Now history was repeating itself. There was no spider bite this time, but a stab wound that could claim her life at any time. Glancing up, he realised he was now alone. Thranduil wondered when Thorin and Bard left, but he was thankful. Slowly, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Tatiana's forehead.

"Come back to me, * _Nîn meleth."_ He whispered.

He watched her closely. Though Tatiana now had colour in her checks, she still remained unconscious. Sighing, he placed his hand over hers. Thranduil had lost his father and his wife, now it seemed like he was about to lose Tatiana as well. He closed his eyes, willing her to wake up. Though she never did.

o0o

It had been several days since the battle had ended and Thranduil had refused to leave her side. Food and drink were given to him, though he found he had no appetite. Many people kept coming in to check on Tatiana, though there was no change.

Thranduil noticed Radagast came in and placed his hand on Tatiana's forehead. Thranduil watched him with furrowed eyebrows as Radagast closed his eyes and started speaking softly to himself. When he was finished Thranduil asked,

"What were you doing?"

Radagast just smiled back at him before replying,

"Tatiana has healing abilities, I was just helping her out a little," Radagast noticed the uneaten food on the table "you really do need to eat King Thranduil, we can't have you ill as well."

"I'll eat when I know Tatiana is on the road to recovery."

Radagast smiled again which startled Thranduil. Why was he smiling? It made no sense at all.

"That will happen sooner than you think!" was all Radagast said, before walking out of the tent.

_'He really is a strange wizard!'_ thought Thranduil, before glancing back at Tatiana.

A sudden light goes around Tatiana's whole body, causing Thranduil to stand up and watch. Her breathing was now erratic and this worried him. He didn't want to leave her but knew something was happening to her.

With a heavy heart, he quickly stepped outside and saw several townspeople walking around.

"You there!" He said to a young boy who was clearly minding his own business.

The boy turned and glanced back at Thranduil with shock on his face.

"Search for Mithrandir!" Thranduil said, the boy furrowed his eyebrows which caused Thranduil to sigh "Gandalf the Grey."

"Oh, the old man that leans on a stick."

Thranduil never bothered to correct the child that Gandalf was actually leaning on his staff. Instead he just nodded and quickly explained that he was needed at the tent. When he saw the child run of in search of Gandalf, Thranduil went back in the tent.

The light from Tatiana's body was shining brightly. So brightly in fact that Thranduil had to shield his eyes.

"What is going on in there?" Thranduil heard someone say, but he never answered.

He was about to step toward Tatiana when the opening of the tent opened and in walked Gandalf, Thorin and Legolas. Gandalf quickly went straight for Tatiana and placed his hand on her forehead.

"Radagast did something to her!" seethed Thranduil "What that is, I have no idea."

"Patience Thranduil," replied Gandalf "Radagast knew what he was doing. He just gave Tatiana a little boast to help her."

"So she won't-," Thorin couldn't finish his sentence.

"Oh no," smiled Gandalf, glancing at Thorin "Tatiana is a fighter. This is her way of healing herself."

"She never did this before!" points out Thranduil, thinking back to when she got bitten by that spider.

Gandalf never answered, instead he muttered something under his breath and the light around Tatiana began to fade. Her breathing slowly returned to normal.

"I don't think Tatiana realises how powerful her healing can be," remarked Gandalf after a while, taking his hand of her forehead "she is still full of surprises!"

Gandalf stepped away though his eyes were still on Tatiana. Thranduil wondered if she would indeed wake up. These past few days had been hard for many, but as Thranduil sat back down, he noticed Gandalf watch him closely.

"Have faith, Thranduil," smiled Gandalf "that is what Tatiana would say, is it not?"

Thranduil just watched him, not saying anything, before he turned his attention back on Tatiana. He placed his hand over hers once more and hoped that whatever that light was, helped her out and bring her out of her coma. He could not lose her as well, she meant so much to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nîn meleth means - My love


	9. A Helping Hand Part 8

~~Thorin's POV~~

A week had past since the battle had ended and still there was no sign of Tatiana getting better. Thorin was in the process of helping the townspeople move all the rubble that blasted dragon had inflicted on this city.

Thorin just wanted to keep himself busy. He felt so hollow inside. Seeing Tatiana like that, broke his heart. She had been a true friend since their first meeting. She had never left his side when things were a little murky. She had always given him sound advice about things that mattered to him.

Tatiana had always been a strong fighter, but seeing her fall from Azog's attack, stumped him. Now she laid in Thranduil's tent and she had not opened her eyes. Thorin found himself getting more worried as the week progressed.

Since seeing that light, he had hoped that would bring her back, but so far nothing. Thorin had no idea on what to do and that angered him. So he took out his anger by helping the townspeople clean up Laketown. All the while though, his thoughts stayed on his dear friend.

o0o

~~Thranduil's POV~~

Thranduil was sitting by the table writing correspondence when he heard a soft noise behind him. Placing his quill down, he turned slightly, watching Tatiana move her hands a little. This caught his attention and he quickly went up to her. Though she still had her eyes closed, she was moving her body a little.

"Tatiana," whispered Thranduil placing his hand on hers "Tatiana, can you hear me?"

He felt her hand squeeze his and he leaned closer to her.

"Fight it, come back to me."

Tatiana's hand held onto Thranduil's as her breathing became erratic once again. He didn't like seeing her like this and was contemplating on whether to inform Gandalf once more, when Tatiana snapped her eyes open saying,

"Anahita!"

~~Tatiana's POV~~

_You had felt like you were floating. Watching all of Middle-earth high in the air. All around you, you had heard voices from above you. You glanced up but saw nothing._

_"Thank you." said a voice quite closer than before._

_You turned but again, you saw nothing. You frowned, wondering why you were high in the air. Several 'thank you's' could be heard and you sighed, finally realising who these voices belonged too. They were your friends and loved ones from so long ago, but why couldn't you see them? It made no sense to you._

_"You're welcome." You finally manage to say._

_The scene around you changed and you watch with wide eyes of a darkness that was descending all over Middle-earth. You did not understand what was happening._

_"Though that vile Orc Azog is no more," You heard a female's voice, that sounded very familiar to you and you realised it was your sister Anahita speaking to you "danger is slowly sweeping throughout Middle-earth. You know who I speak of."_

_"But Gandalf and the others chased Sauron away." You point out._

_"Yes, but the enemy still lives. Already he is heading towards his next destination."_

_"And where is this destination?" You asked._

_The scene around you changed once more and you saw three enormous mountains around a barren landscape. The whole place was eerie and a sense of evil was in the air here. You knew where you were now and a chill went through your entire body. This was Mordor!_

_"This will be his final place," came Anahita's voice again "though Sauron is weak, he will slowly gain strength. Already he is plotting something bigger than the battle you were recently in. It will be the battle of all of Middle-earth."_

_You shock your head. How could Sauron have the strength to fight again. The ring he had, had disappeared when Isildur was slain. Unless..._

_"You need to go back, Tatiana," Anahita said again, breaking you out of your thoughts "though things will settle down for a while, evil will slowly spread. Keep your eyes open for any sign of trouble. Nothing is a coincidence."_

_Your eyes stayed firmly on Mordor when you heard a familiar voice. His voice broke through the others and you felt yourself floating downwards, towards the voice your heart wanted to reach out to._

_"Go now," Anahita said again "the king has been very worried about you."_

_"Will we ever see each other again Anahita?" You ask her._

_You heard her sigh and you knew then, that this was a goodbye._

_"Unfortunately that can not be the case. You need to let go sister and let others in," whispered Anahita "I am so proud of you."_

_"Fight it, come back to me." You heard Thranduil say._

_His voice was closer now and you slowly descend down a bright light. All the while, your thoughts stayed on that image of Mordor. Though the battle had been won, you had a feeling a war was about to start and you flinched with that knowledge._

o0o

Though I have been awake a few hours, you had only seen one face other than Thranduil that is. Gandalf. You could see the relief on his face when he saw that you were on the road to recovery.

He quickly filled you in when you asked after Thorin and his kin and you were content when he told you that they were all well. Gandalf left when he saw the somber expression of Thranduil but not before telling you that Radagast was around and wanted to see you when you were better.

You smiled. You hadn't seen Radagast for a while and you wondered where he had ventured off too. Though it hurt to move, you did not want to be in this bed for a moment longer.

Pulling the covers away from you, you were about to get out of bed when Thranduil stopped you, by gently pushing you back in bed. He then placed the covers around you once more with a frown on his face.

"You are going nowhere _Nîn meleth,_ you need to rest."

Though you raised your eyebrows at his endearment to you, you huffed at this situation. You hated not doing anything. It felt like before, only there wasn't any comfort for you this time. You knew many had died in this battle and that saddened you.

"I've had enough rest." You insisted.

"Tatiana, you have been wounded. Therefore, you will stay in this bed."

"I am fine now!" You tried reassuring him, though the wound you had inflicted was trying to tell you otherwise "Angels heal fast."

Thranduil just watched you with a somber expression, causing you to sigh in frustration. This earned a chuckle from him, which made you raise your eyebrows at him.

"Is this our first argument?" He muses, leaning closer to you, kissing your forehead "Never scare me again."

"I try not to."

You both watch one another before Thranduil gently cupped your face and brushed his lips over yours before deepening it. For a few blissful moments, everything felt right again.

You had missed Thranduil and was thankful he was not injured himself, except for a few scratches on his face. You gently place your hand on his cheek, feeling him tighten his hold of you.

"I'll um, come back later." You both heard a familiar voice say.

You both reluctantly broke the kiss and turned around and you could see Thorin standing there looking a little uncomfortable.

"No, please come in," Thranduil said, gesturing Thorin to come forward "I have to speak to my guards."

Thranduil turned and looked back at you.

"Do not even attempt leaving this tent Tatiana. You need to rest," You just rolled your eyes "I mean it. I won't be long."

Thranduil walked past Thorin before stepping outside, leaving you with your old friend. Thorin wasted no time in approaching you. He sat down and watched you with a warm smile on his face.

"How are you?" You ask him.

"How am I?" Thorin shook his head "I should be asking you that same question."

"I'm getting there," You admitted "at least I managed to keep my vow."

"Vow?"

"Hmm," You nodded "I managed to keep you save."

Thorin's blue eyes widened when you had said that and despite yourself, you felt your cheeks burn for admitting that to him.

"I couldn't let Azog kill you too. That would have been the last straw!" You sighed then added "My revenge was greater and-,"

"Tatiana, it's fine," Thorin leaned forward and grabbed hold of your right hand "I'm not angry."

"That makes a change." You muse, gracing him with a warm smile.

"Thank you for saving my nephews lives."

Your eyes widened at that.

"You know about Kili?" You asked, seeing Thorin nod his head "Fili informed me that Kili thinks Tauriel saved his life."

"Who?"

"She is an elf."

You hoped Tauriel was alright. The last you saw of her was when she was heading towards Gundabad with Legolas.

"I think she has taken a shine on your nephew." You point out.

"Tatiana," scowled Thorin, frowning a little now "don't mock me."

"I am not," You gently squeeze his hand "and I think he likes her too!"

"Stop matchmaking!"

You just smile at Thorin. You knew that there would be a time when you both had a proper conversation about what happened before, but that would not be today. You and Thorin continued to speak when Thranduil reappeared, carrying a tray of food with him. Thorin got up as Thranduil placed the tray on the bed, though he was still holding your hand as he was now glancing down at the entwined hands.

"Tatiana, before the battle-,"

"Forget it," You interrupted, knowing what Thorin was about to say "you were not yourself."

"But I struck you!" said Thorin rather quietly, though you had heard him.

His whole features were full of remorse, so you gently squeezed his hand again to reassure him, that you loved him as a friend and nothing would change that fact.

"I am so ashamed of my actions?" whispered Thorin.

"Thorin, you were ill and angry," You glanced up at Thranduil who was quietly listening and you graced him with a smile before adding "besides, it was an accident."

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was, Thorin," You counter, returning your attention to your old friend "you had no idea I was behind you when you accidently hit me."

"Tatiana, that is not-,"

"Enough!"

You and Thorin look at Thranduil in shock. Until now, he had kept quiet, while you and Thorin were speaking.

"Though you were not in your right frame of mind," began Thranduil, his eyes went on yours, then to Thorin "I can see that you are truly sorry for what happened. However, if you ever raise your hand on Tatiana again, I will not be responsible for my actions. Do I make myself clear?"

You watch Thorin and for a second, you saw his face harden which went just as suddenly when he caught you staring back at him.

"Perfectly." was all Thorin said to Thranduil.

You knew when he had struck you, he was ill with the gold sickness. You were just thankful he was back to normal and you only hoped the sickness would never rear its ugly head ever again.

"It is good to see you are on the mend." said Thorin, breaking you out of your thoughts.

Thorin now had a smile on his face and you found yourself smiling back at him.

"But never scare me like that again."

Again you squeeze his hand, telling him in your own way, that you won't go after an enemy. You just nod, thinking that things will settle down for a while. You watch Thorin as he slips out before you start thinking of Mordor.

You know your sister Anahita had showed you a glimpse of things to come. You knew Sauron was slowly gaining strength and that sent a chill down your spine. You had to tell Gandalf or Radagast about this, you realised. They must be told.

"Are you alright?" asked Thranduil, bringing you back to the present.

"I will be," You replied, gracing him with a smile "in time."

o0o

You had now been in this bed for a week now and several visitors had come to you. One of them was Bard and his children. You could see the relief on Bard's face when he had seen you. It was good to see them all and that they were well.

It was time to get out of this bed, you were beginning to get restless. Sighing, you made up your mind and got out of bed. You wanted some fresh air, not stay cooped up all day. Of course Thranduil had tried to get you back in bed but this time, you had your way.

"Fresh air will do me good, Thranduil," You reasoned with him "I just want out of here for a while."

"Very well, do not wander of to far."

You just glare at Thranduil who only smirks back at you.

"I am not a child."

"No you are not," Thranduil agreed "but I nearly lost you. I do not want that to happen again."

You saw the sadness in his eyes and you hesitantly placed your hand on his cheek. Thranduil closed his eyes and leaned into your palm.

"It won't happen again," You reassured him "the worse is over."

_'Well for a while at least.'_ You thought sadly to yourself.

"You don't sound so sure." said Thranduil opening his eyes once more.

The way he was watching you, made you realise that you were not that guarded like you normally were. He seemed to sense that something was bothering you and that took you by surprise.

"Tatiana, what's on your mind?"

"I'm still trying to work that out," You admitted to him "ask me that question again, when I have more knowledge on what's on my mind."

Thranduil never said a word, he just watched you with a tenderness that you hadn't seen before. He gently pulled you to him and kissed your forehead.

"Tell me when you are ready _Nîn meleth."_ He whispered, as he wrapped his long arms around your waist.

You had never seen this side to him, though you found yourself smiling at this. You could get used to this. Your smile fades when you realise that it can not be. You had to go back and help out Radagast, though in your heart, you wish things could be different.

o0o

You took your time walking around Laketown. The damage that Smaug had inflicted was not so bad now, as many townspeople and dwarves, were slowly clearing the debris away. You were surprised when many people stopped you and asked how you were. You explained that though you were still sore, you were getting by, little by little.

It was while you were speaking to an old gentleman named Alec, that you saw Radagast approach you with a massive smile on his face. Alec excused himself as Radagast gently wrapped his arms around you.

"It is so good to see you up and about." He said, as he lead you away from the other people.

"It is good to be in the fresh air," You admitted looking at your friend "how are you?"

Radagast chuckled as he lead you towards a bench and sat down, urging you to do the same.

"I am fine my dear and I am relieved to see my apprentice is well."

You smile back at him as you sat down besides him, though your smile never quite reached your eyes. Of course Radagast noticed this and placed his hands over yours.

"What's bothering you Tatiana?" He asked after a while.

You sighed and looked back at the townspeople helping one another out, before you told him what was on your mind.

"While I was in limbo, I heard the voice of my sister Anahita," You began now looking back at Radagast "she showed me the whole of Middle-earth and what was about to happen."

"Happen?" asked Radagast "What do you mean?"

You gave him a weird look.

"You know full well!" You reply "I know all about the necromancer and how Gandalf, Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel chased him away. The necromancer is really Sauron and what my sister showed me, means he is slowly coming back into power."

"He is just a weak-,"

"No," You interrupted Radagast, shaking your head "Anahita showed me where he will eventually reside. His home will be Mordor."

Radagast's eyes widened while you continued.

"The scenes Anahita showed me was horrible. All of Middle-earth was in darkness. but all the while, Mordor was slowly coming into play once more."

You turned and faced Radagast fully, as he comprehends what you have been saying.

"I didn't want to believe it either," I admitted to him "but my sister was adamant that this was going to happen."

"When will this happen?"

You sighed and shook your head.

"I have no idea but, it will happen."

You start to get up but Radagast stops you.

"I should inform Gandalf about this." I say to him.

Radagast shook his head watching you intently.

"No, you need to go back to King Thranduil," You arch your eyebrow not understanding "Tatiana, I've seen the way he was. While you were unconscious, he never left your side. I can see that he cares about you."

Radagast let go of your hands and stood up.

"I will inform Gandalf on what you have told me," Radagast turned and watched you "while you will go back with Thranduil and live a happy life."

"Radagast no, there is still much to learn from you."

"No, you have leant all of my secrets little flower."

Despite yourself, you smile at his endearment. He had always called you that since you have known him.

"I can't just leave you Radagast. I promised I would stay and help out."

"And you have," smiled Radagast, grabbing your hands again "you have done so much for me. So, it seems only fair that I return the favour. Go to Thranduil, Tatiana. If anyone deserves happiness it is you."

You didn't say anything as Radagast embraced you again. You were shocked by these turn of events. You had thought you would always stay with Radagast, helping him out with an errand of his or tending to the plants and animals. In truth, you were a little scared of the future now and you had no idea what to do about it.

o0o

You feel a chill through the air but you refuse to leave. You had watched Radagast leave a little while ago, but you had stayed behind, looking at the night sky. All these thoughts were going through your mind, but the biggest one was that you had indeed slayed Azog though you felt weird. Even though everyone was praising you for your victory, you were not feeling anything.

Killing Azog may have broken away the anger that had been stored up inside of you but yet now that the threat of him and his vile Orcs were gone, you felt completely numb. You jumped when a cloak went around you and you turn your head seeing Thranduil watch you with concern on his face.

"You should be inside, it is warmer!"

You shook your head, seeing the frown on his face. You return your attention to the night sky, looking up at the stars. Though everything was calm, you were still feeling weird. You didn't like this feeling and you hoped it would leave.

"The last time I saw this place," You finally say, now looking at the empty city "everyone was preparing for war."

"Tatiana, that is all in the past. Try and look to the future."

Again you shook your head.

"That's just it, I can not. I wish I could just switch of and find peace within myself," You sighed, again looking up at the night sky "I just feel so-,"

"Numb?" finished Thranduil.

You turn around and watch him.

"Yes, that's exactly what I am feeling."

Thranduil stepped nearer to you, his blue eyes penetrate your brown irises. He gently took your hands in his, before asking,

"Could I ask you a personal question?"

"You may."

"Have you truly grieved for your loss?"

You frowned at this.

"Yes. Yes of course I have."

Thranduil shook his head, leaving you confused.

"No, I do not think you have grieved, not really. I believe you wanted revenge more than anything, so you pushed the grieving process aside and you waited patiently."

"Thranduil-,"

"No," He interrupted, cupping your cheek "you will listen to me. Your revenge for Azog was so strong, your mind completely shut out everything else."

You didn't say anything. Thranduil's words had hit home. You were so focused on revenge, you had indeed shut everything out that mattered to you. If it hadn't of been for Thorin, Balin, Gandalf and of course Radagast, you knew that you would have tried to kill Azog years ago.

You were thankful when you had met Radagast. He had taught you to handle your hatred for all things that were bad. With his guidance, you appreciated the quiet of his little home. The animals that would always come and go, the strange plants that were around the little environment you lived in. For a while, you were content.

What Thranduil had said was true, though you never forgot your friends and loved ones, not really. They were always on your mind, still are. Though this numbness could be the reason why you felt this way. You just had no idea on how to let go. You were frightened of letting go, if you were honest with yourself. You didn't want to forget them.

"Tatiana."

You glance up at Thranduil who was watching you with worry etched on his face. He gently stroked your cheek as you process what he had just said to you.

"It is alright to let go." He whispered.

"I don't think I know how too," You admitted to him "I feel empty inside."

Thranduil tenderly kissed your forehead, before wrapping his arms around you.

"That will pass * _Hiril vuin_. I will help you in any way I can."

"I would not like to burden you, Thranduil." You whispered.

"You could never be a burden to me."

You look at him a little confused.

"Why?"

Thranduil smiled at you and gently caressed your cheek once again.

"I thought that was obvious."

Once again he had many emotions in his eyes, as you slowly shook your head, not understanding him.

" _Le melin."_

"You love me." You softly say to him, not quite believing what you had just heard.

Thranduil never said a word, his response was a kiss to which you reciprocated. The cloak around you, fell to the ground as you wrapped your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. You ran your fingers through his soft golden hair, hearing a low 'hmm', coming from him.

To hear Thranduil admit his feelings for you was not what you were expecting. Your own feelings came to the fore and you felt content. With great reluctance, Thranduil broke the kiss. He did however have a smile on his face as he whispered,

"Come, you are freezing, let us return to the tent."

You just nod as Thranduil bends down and retrieves the cloak, before wrapping it around you once more. Just as you were about to head towards the tent, you both heard movement to your left side. You turned to the source of the sound and saw Legolas walking up to you and Thranduil.

"It is good to see you up and about Tatiana," grinned Legolas, which faded as he looked at his father " _Ada_."

"Legolas."

You glanced at them both, wondering what the matter was. It was clearly something big, as you knew they normally were very close.

"Should I leave?" You asked, looking at Legolas then at Thranduil.

"No," said Legolas "stay."

You watched Legolas as he sighed before looking back at his father with a determined look on his face.

"I...cannot go back."

Your eyes went on the ground, you knew you should not be hearing this, this was a family matter. You prepare to leave them when Thranduil placed his hand on yours, stopping you from leaving.

"This is a family matter, I should go." You say to the both of them.

Thranduil was having none of it though. He held your hand a little tighter while his eyes stayed on his son.

"No, Tatiana," Thranduil turned and looked at you "you are part of this family now. There shall not be any secrets between us."

You failed to notice the small smile on Legolas's features, you were a little shocked that he classed you as family.

"Where will you go?" asked Thranduil.

"I do not know." admitted Legolas.

You watch quietly as Thranduil looked to be deep in thought, before he finally said,

"Go north. Find the Dunedain. There's a young ranger amongst them. You should meet him. His father, Arathorn, was a good man. His son might grow to be a great one."

"What is his name?" asked Legolas.

"He's known in the wild as Strider. His true name you must discover for yourself."

You watch them both as they both nod, before Legolas walks away only for Thranduil to stop him by saying,

"Legolas, your mother loved you...more than anyone...more than life."

Legolas turns around and you could see the emotions in his eyes. He really looked shocked by these turn of events. He just watches Thranduil, before he turns to you with a smile. You realised he was giving you his blessing to be with Thranduil and you grace him with your own smile before saying,

"Stay safe Legolas."

He nodded then gestured with his hand to his father who repeats the gesture, then Legolas turns around once more and walks away. You hear Thranduil sigh and you look at him. He looked downcast. You turned fully to face him, cupping his cheek with your hand.

"Legolas will be fine," You reassure him "have faith."

Thranduil momentarily closed his eyes, pulling you closer to him.

"Tatiana," He replied opening his eyes, watching you intently "when you are healed, are you going back to Radagast?"

The question took you by surprise, though you answered him.

"Radagast has relieved me of my duties, so to speak."

"So you don't have to return with him?"

You shook your head, noticing Thranduil smile at you.

"Good, then you can live in my kingdom."

"Thranduil-," You began, but he interrupted you.

"I meant what I said Tatiana. You are part of my family now. That is, if you would consider being my-,"

Several footsteps could be heard which caused you to turn your head. Not to far away were several men looking around the abandoned houses. Your eyes narrowed, this looked very suspicious.

"It is strange men are working this late at night." remarked Thranduil also watching the men.

"I do not think they are working Thranduil," You replied "I believe these men are only thinking for themselves by seeing what they can steal."

Thranduil pulled you into a dark corner as the men came nearer.

"If that is true, whispered Thranduil "that is disgusting."

You just nod your head.

"Something should be done with this looting," You whispered "if nothing is done, then this will continue."

"You are not getting involved Tatiana. Let us find Bard, he will know what to do."

Even though you wanted nothing more than give a piece of your mind to these low-lifes, you knew Thranduil was right. You gave a last look at these men before walking alongside Thranduil towards the Great Hall.

You were clearly disgusted with what you had witnessed. You thought after what everyone had been through, they would all band together. Watching men look around the abandoned houses angered you.

_'How dare they do that!'_ You thought to yourself as you and Thranduil open the doors to the Great Hall.

Most of the townspeople were currently having their dinner as you scanned the hall for any sign of Bard.

"Tatiana?" You heard someone say.

You look to the source and spot Bilbo heading towards you with a massive grin on his face.

"You look well."

"As do you," You replied, smiling back at him "you haven't seen Bard anywhere have you?"

Bilbo shook his head.

"Not for a while no, though I did see Fili and Dwalin around here somewhere around here...Is something the matter?"

You didn't want to burden Bilbo with your suspicions though you knew he could help. You quickly explained what had just happened, noticing Bilbo scrunch his nose in disgust when I mentioned what the men outside were doing.

"That is wrong."

"Which is why Bard should be informed!" points out Thranduil.

"R-Right, well I will keep a look out for him."

"Thank you." was all you said as Thranduil pulled you away from him.

You looked around the hall and could not see Bard anywhere.

"Maybe we should deal with the problem ourselves." You surmised after a while of searching.

"Out of the question," You stopped walking and glared at Thranduil who turned and watched you with concern "you are still recovering."

"I'm not about to draw out my sword and start swaying it in their faces," You replied, noticing Thranduil smile at you "but they do need to be stopped."

"You have already done enough _Nîn meleth,"_ He said quietly "come, let us leave this place."

You knew Thranduil did have a point however, you just couldn't let those low-lifes think they could take what was not rightfully theirs. Thranduil opened the doors and you followed him until you glanced back at the houses where you last saw them.

Sighing, you began heading back towards the abandoned houses, knowing full well Thranduil would not be amused, but you wanted this thievery to end now. Before those men walked away with other peoples personal belongings.

"And where do you think your going?" You heard Thranduil say.

You carried on walking though you did reply,

"To show those thieves that its not nice to steal!"

"No! You need to rest Tatiana!"

You nod your head, while you turned a corner, knowing Thranduil was right behind you.

"I will do just that, when I've stopped those low-lifes."

"Is this what its going to be like, when we marry?" You heard him say.

This made you stop walking and you turned around with wide brown eyes staring back at him, as he continued speaking.

"Always thinking about others, when all the while, you should be recuperating," He stopped walking and watched you with a raised eyebrow "what is the matter with you? Why are you looking at me like that?"

After that little outburst, your heart slowly went back to normal. You tilted your head, trying to understand what he had just said.

"When we marry?" You finally say to him, noticing him look down at the ground.

"I," Thranduil stepped closer as you held the cloak tightly around you "I was about to ask for your hand in marriage but then those men turned up."

He gently took hold of your hand, watching you intently.

"Tatiana, I know we haven't known each other for long, but I know that you have changed me."

"How so?" You asked, clearly not understanding him.

"Before, I kept my emotions to myself. To the outside, it appeared I was cold and distant but the truth is, I missed companionship. Since my wife died, I just got on with looking after my kingdom, trying to keep a strict order. If it wasn't for Legolas, I think I would have given up."

With your free hand you placed your hand on his left cheek, noticing him close his eyes as he leans in to your palm.

"You are a wonderful king," You whispered "though I do not think you would have given up. For one thing, you are quite stubborn."

Thranduil opened his eyes with a frown. You just smile at him.

"But that's part of your charm," You carried on "you are not cold and distant Thranduil. You have a raised a loving son, who clearly loves you and so do I."

The smirk on Thranduil's face came back and you found yourself rolling your eyes.

"You love me?"

You nod your head, feeling his arms wrap around your middle, pulling you closer to him.

"Aye, I do."

"Then say it."

"It." was your response, surprised to see him grin back at you.

Thranduil really needed to smile more, you decided. It made him more approachable.

"I love you." You whispered smiling back at him.

He leaned forward and captured your lips with his. This kiss was tender and full of promise as you gently stroked his cheek as the kiss deepened. You were glad to have met him and his son Legolas. They have both made you feel so welcome, though you had no idea how to repay their kindness.

"And I have loved you since I've got to know you, my spider slayer," said Thranduil placing his forehead against yours "marry me."

"That isn't much of a proposal now is it?" You mused.

"I know, but you will get over it."

Despite yourself, you chuckle at his blunt response, processing what he had recently asked you. You had a feeling Radagast knew what Thranduil was about to say, which is why he had let you follow your own path now.

You had to thank him. After all, if it hadn't of been Radagast's worry about his home and animals and of course nature, you wouldn't have ventured inside Mirkwood. Yes, you would indeed thank him.

"Well, what is your answer?"

You caressed the side of his face with your thumb, then whispered,

"Yes."

"Yes?" repeated Thranduil, looking at you intently as if he wasn't sure you had even said that one simple word.

"Yes," You nodded "I'll marry you."

Without any warning, Thranduil crashed his lips on yours, holding you tightly against him and you wouldn't have it any other way. Once again, you felt the cloak around you slip away from around you, as you wrapped your other arm around Thranduil's neck. You gently run your fingers through his silky blonde hair, feeling his warmth radiate through you.

"Marriage is different for elves." said Thranduil breaking the kiss, watching you intently.

"I know," You nodded "we'll be married when we-,"

"Make love." finished Thranduil with a smile "does that bother you?"

"Not at all."

"We will marry when you are completely well again."

You didn't argue with him, knowing that he did have a point. Though the wound that Azog had inflicted on you was healing nicely, it was still a little sore.

"Come, let us return back to the tent."

"But those thieves!" You protested.

"No _Nîn meleth,_ that is not our problem."

You glared at him and was about to speak your mind when he carried on speaking,

"You are my main priority Tatiana. You are still recovering and should be resting."

Just as you were about to counter his reasoning, you both heard footsteps coming from behind you. Turning your head, you saw a silhouette on the wall. Whoever it was, was heading straight this way.

You felt Thranduil tighten his hold on you but you continue watching the shadow. You could tell there was only two people heading this way, but thinking that, these people could still be those thieves looking for more loot to steal.

"Dwarves." remarked Thranduil, loosening his hold of you though his hand went on yours, holding it tightly.

Just as he had said that, you saw Dwalin and Fili walking up to you both. They both had smiles on their faces.

"That was fun." You heard Dwalin say, causing you to tilt your head.

"What was fun?" You asked him, noticing his smile broaden.

"Well if it isn't the defender."

"I'm sorry," You glanced back at Thranduil, who had a small smile on his face before returning your attention to Dwalin and Fili "defender?"

"Oh aye lass," chuckled Dwalin "not only did you save many townspeople, you also saved the line of Durin. You are now known as the defender."

You could feel your cheeks burn. You had heard people call you the defiler champion but this new title was new to you and you didn't know how to react to that, if you were honest with yourself.

"I was just protecting the innocent." You replied.

Dwalin just smiled warmly at you as you subconsciously huddled closer to Thranduil. You were not used to all this praise and it clearly showed.

"What were you two doing?" asked Thranduil, changing the subject to which you were thankful for.

"Oh well, we heard a whisper that they were some thieves around so we," Dwalin glanced at Fili with a smirk "decided to investigate."

"And did your investigation go according to plan?" asked Thranduil, watching the two dwarves with slight amusement.

"Oh aye, we took care of the problem," grinned Fili "they won't be stealing in a hurry."

"Oh? Where are they?" You finally asked, wanting to know what had happened.

"They are currently locked in a abandoned bedroom, waiting for Bard to deal with their punishment."

Your eyes went wide as you process what Dwalin had just said.

"You left them alone?"

"No," smiled Dwalin watching you intently "Raggod is standing guard outside. No one will mess with him."

You had no idea who Raggod was, but you were relieved that this thieving had stopped. You had a feeling Bilbo was the one that had explained things to Dwalin and Fili and despite yourself, a small smile came from nowhere. You would have to thank him.

"I am glad this has been settled," began Thranduil "Tatiana was willing to deal with the matter herself."

"No, she has done enough." said Dwalin.

"My point exactly."

"I am still here you know!" You point out, looking at Dwalin then at Thranduil witha frown on your face.

"Yes, but it is time you had a rest," replied Thranduil, stroking his long fingers against your knuckles "you have been outside for a while now and you look tired."

"We will leave you two alone. Come Fili, lets get some ale."

Both Dwalin and Fili bowed at you and Thranduil before leaving. You turned your attention to Thranduil who was watching the retreating forms of the dwarves as they turned a corner to wherever they were now heading.

"For your information Thranduil," You say to him, as he returns his attention to you "I am not _that_ tired!"

"Is that so?"

You nodded.

"It is." You confirm.

Thranduil surprised you be scooping you up in his arms before kissing you, leaving you breatheless. Again his lips were very gentle with your own and you found yourself wondering what he would be like when you both would be intimate together.

When the kiss broke, you opened your eyes, noticing his own were still closed. He had a smile on his face and you found yourself placing your palm around his cheek, tenderly stroking his smooth cheek.

"I am capable of walking." You finally say to him.

Thranduil opened his eyes and his smile broadened.

"No."

You raised your eyebrows.

"No?"

"No, if I place you on the ground, you will find another reason to stay out here, helping others."

"I would not do that!" You retort, frowning at him.

Thranduil chuckled and held you tighter.

"Yes you would. Which is why I am holding on to you, until we reach our tent."

"Thranduil-," You began to say, but stopped when you gazed into his blue eyes.

He looked a little worried and you did not like to see him like that.

"I would not do that," You whispered "not tonight anyhow."

Thranduil's trademark smirk came back to which you rolled your brown eyes at.

"And you say I'm the stubborn one?" came his reply.

"Maybe we are both stubborn." You point out as Thranduil began walking again, holding you protectively in his arms.

"It will be an interesting marriage, don't you think?"

You could see the smile forming on his thin lips and you mirror him, surprising him when you kiss his left cheek. He momentarily stopped walking and watched you with wide eyes.

"What was that for?"

"For everything," You admitted, feeling your cheeks go red but you continued "Radagast informed me that you barely left my side while I was with Anahita."

"Of course, I would never leave you, though the name Anahita rings a bell. You called out that name when you woke from your unconscious state. Who is that?"

Thranduil began walking once again while you think back to what your sister had told you. Though trouble would not be present for a while, you knew that would not last. Especially as you knew Sauron was going back to Mordor.

"Anahita was my sister."

"Was?"

You nodded, looking downcast.

"Yes, she was tortured and murdered by Azog."

"I am sorry."

"Don't be," You looked back at Thranduil "at least I got to hear her voice one last time."

"I don't understand."

Taking a deep breath, you explained everything Anahita had told you, as Thranduil headed towards the tent. He stayed silent until you had finished.

"Mordor?" You nod your head "And you don't know when this will happen?"

"No, though I think it will start up when we least expect it."

"We shall worry about that when the time comes. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly."

"Good," smiled Thranduil "now lets you inside. You need to rest."

You just smiled back at him, though at the back of your mind, you knew evil was heading this way. Only this time, it would affect the whole of Middle-earth and that frightened you. You did not want anymore bloodshed, only you knew that was going to be the outcome. It would not end until Sauron was defeated once and for all. You just prayed that everyone would be ready when the battle of Middle-earth would began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hiril vuin means My lady  
> A/N: I am thinking of doing a sequel to this story, but it will revolve around Thranduil and Tatiana's children. Though I haven't decided as of yet.


	10. A Helping Hand Part 9

Part 9

A Helping Hand

　

Several months had passed and you were now living in Thranduil's kingdom. You were more or less back to your old self, though you did take things easy now. You knew Thranduil would fuss if you overexerted yourself, though you made sure you went outside in the forest to get fresh air every day.

It was while you were outside, leaning on a tree when you heard footsteps heading your way. Arching your neck, you saw Suiadan. You quickly straightened yourself out and waited for his arrival.

Since Tauriel was banished in this realm, there was a new caption of the guard and he was currently heading towards you. You liked him, he reminded you of Legolas, though Suiadan had long brown hair and grey eyes.

He originally came from Lothlórien and was recommended by the lady of white herself, Lady Galadriel. She had recently visited Thranduil on a personal matter to which you had no idea about, though deep in your heart, you had a feeling it had something to do with Sauron.

"My lady, King Thranduil wishes to see you."

"Does he indeed?" You reply, watching Suiadan intently.

"Aye, he would like to see you."

"Well, I will see him when the sun goes down." You inform him, returning your attention to the sky.

"But my lady, he insisted that-,"

"Shh," You interrupted "I'll take the blame Suiadan, you have nothing to fear."

You heard him sigh, knowing you were not going to accompany him, then you heard him retreat. You continued looking at the sunset, marveling at how pretty it really was. For several minutes, you relaxed.

A pair of arms wrap around your middle from behind, causing you to gasp out loud. You were about to give this person a piece of your mind when you felt warm lips against your neck. You instantly relaxed.

"So, you will take the blame for my guard, will you?"

Despite yourself, you chuckled, but stayed silent as Thranduil's arms tightened around you.

"What punishment shall I give you, hmmm? Should I stop you from venturing out in the forest?"

"I would still find a way in returning to the forest." I mused, turning in his arms.

Your eyes went wide with what you saw. Thranduil was dressed to impress it seemed. He was wearing a long silver robe with black trousers and you found yourself frowning, wondering what you had clearly missed.

"Um, Did I miss a celebration or something?" You asked, noticing his trademark smile forming on his lips "If so, I am terribly sorry."

You felt Thranduil loosen his hold of you, then grabbed hold of your left hand.

"Come with me." was all he said, as he gently pulled you away from where you were standing.

You both walked in silence as Thranduil lead you further into the forest. This caused you to raise an eyebrow, just where was he taking you?

"Where are we going?" You finally asked as you looked down at the little flowers around you.

"You'll see."

You watched Thranduil as you brushed past several trees. You could see a faint smile on his face, but he refused to look at you. By now, the night was fast approaching but your thoughts soon went on Thorin.

You wondered how he was, true you had seen him since, but you could tell that he was still thinking on what he did to Bilbo and yourself. You kept telling him that he was not himself when he hit you, but when you saw the way he was looking back at you, it nearly broke your heart.

You would have to convince him that everything was better now. There were still orcs about, but at least Azog and his son were not alive anymore, surely that had to account for something?

You were deep in your thoughts when you felt Thranduil's hand gently glide over your own fingers. This brought you back to the present and you realised that he had stopped walking.

"Look up." whispered Thranduil and you did so without question.

What you saw, astounded you. High in the night sky, were massive stars greeting you back. You smiled at the marvel of them. It was a beautiful sight.

"Though these are not as big and bright as the festival of the stars," You heard Thranduil say while you continued to look at these amazing stars "I thought I would show you these stars, up close."

"They are without a doubt truly beautiful."

"I agree." breathed Thranduil, causing you to look at him.

You were a little surprised that he was not watching the stars, but at you. He had a smile on his face as he stepped closer to you, cupping your cheek with his palm.

"Marry me."

You just watch him, processing what he had just asked you. You were confused but your smile matched his.

"I thought we established that was what we were intending to do." You answered him.

Again you could see many emotions in Thranduil's blue eyes and you finally realised what he had meant.

"You mean marry you now, don't you?"

Thranduil remained silent, though his smile only grew.

"I don't know what to say."

"A simple yes or no would do," came his reply, causing you to smirk at him "I thought this night would be perfect for us, but if you just want the picnic, then I will understand."

"Picnic?"

"You did not think I would just show these stars without food and drink, did you?"

"You are full of surprises," You smiled "not only that, a secret romantic. I could get used to that."

"Tatiana."

You didn't say anything. All you did was edge closer to him and brush your lips against his.

"Is that your answer?" asked Thranduil, holding you tighter.

All you could do was nod your head, causing him to laugh.

"It seems I'm about to marry a mouse instead of an angel."

You could feel your cheeks burn which of course Thranduil noticed. He gently strokes your cheek giving you a chaste kiss before surprising you by picking you up bridal style then began walking again.

Your own fingers traced the shape of his face. When your thumb brushed against his lips, he instantly kissed it watching you intently. Thranduil's eyes had darkened some what and you realised that you were the cause of that.

Taking advantage of that, you began kissing his jawline and neck, feeling Thranduil hold you a little tighter while he continued walking. After a while, he stopped and placed your feet back on the ground, watching you.

"Close your eyes." He whispered.

You just look at him, wondering what he was up too.

"Close your eyes." Thranduil repeated.

With a frown, you did as you were told and closed them. You heard him walk behind you. You really wanted to know what he had planned now, when you felt lips brush against your now exposed shoulder.

You gasped a little when you felt something cool go around your neck, though you resisted opening your eyes. You could feel his nimble fingers against your skin while he did up the gift around your neck. Once again you felt his lips on your neck before he whispered,

"You may open your eyes."

Your eyes reopened and you instantly placed your hand over the necklace Thranduil gave you. Glancing down, you saw a heart-shaped ruby while on the outside, were small clusters of diamonds. Turning around, you looked at Thranduil in shock.

"Not that I don't appreciate this, but you really didn't have to give me anything."

"You don't like this?" He asked you, frowning a little now.

"I do," You replied "it's just I'm not used to receiving anything."

"You have never received a gift before?" asked Thranduil, watching you intently.

You shook your head.

"Not even from your siblings?"

"No, our gifts are what we were blessed with. My sister had the gift of foresight, while my gift is healing. There has never been any need for necklaces and whatnot. Angels do not take things for granted."

Thranduil stepped closer to you, cupping your face. His blue eyes bore into your brown orbs and your breath hitched a little by the way he was looking at you. You could see so many emotions in his eyes that you were completely lost for words.

"I'm giving this necklace as a gift," He began, his thumb gently tracing the outline of your jaw "as a sign of affection. Not only have you stolen my heart."

You raised your eyebrows at him, though kept quiet. You knew that what Thranduil had to say, was important.

"You have given me a reason to be me again. I mentioned to you before that I seemed distant with others. That part was true. When both my father and wife died, I grew detached around everything and everyone. I only concentrated on my son Legolas and my realm. Any outsider that came to me was cut off."

"Thranduil, you don't have too-," You began, but you were cut off when his lips went on yours as he wrapped his left arm around your waist.

"I knew I should have helped Thorin out when Smaug took hold of Erebor, but the stubbornness in me won and I refused to move towards him. Instead I just turned my elk around and went back to Mirkwood. Perhaps I was a coward, but I knew what a dragon could do."

It was your turn to place your hand on Thranduil's cheek, the cheek that had shown you the scars on them.

"You have never been a coward Thranduil, you had your reasons why you didn't help Thorin out. I have a feeling it is connected to another dragon. Am I right?"

Thranduil's eyes widen a little while you watch one another.

"You were hurt by a dragon which explains your burns," You gently brush the very cheek that really has scars concealed on it with your fingers "no, you have never been a coward. You were protecting your kin and yourself. You knew it would have been a suicide mission if you had even considered venturing inside Erebor."

You brushed your lips against his, feeling his left arm tighten around your middle.

"You did the right thing," You whispered against his lips "move to the future."

"You are my future Tatiana. You have been since I first laid eyes on you."

Thranduil stepped back a little before picking you up once more. He began walking once more though your eyes continued watching the elven king. He now had a serene look on his face and you found, it really suited him.

The whole area was secluded as Thranduil carried on walking with you in his arms. By now your arms were draped around his neck, while your head was resting on his chest. Thranduil stopped once more and you glanced up at him, noticing he was smiling down at you.

"Are you hungry?"

You shook your head. In truth, you were a little anxious. It had been a while since you had been intimate with another person. It was as if Thranduil could sense your discomfort, he lowered his head and brushed your lips with his, before placing you on the ground once more.

"If you are not ready." He began but you quickly interrupted him.

"No, I am. It's just been a while. I could disappoint you."

"That will never be possible," grinned Thranduil, which slowly turned into a gentle smile "we will take our time. There is no rush. Let us enjoy the picnic first, then see where tonight will lead us."

Glancing up at the stars once more, you marveled on how clear the sky really was. There was even a moon, shining down on everything in it's path. including Thranduil. The light from the moon reflected on his face and you had no idea where your boldness came from then.

Just as he was about to get something out of the basket, your left hand cupped his cheek, gently pulling him towards you. Thranduil's blue eyes went wide as you yourself, edged closer to him, brushing your lips against his.

"Don't you want-," He began, but you pressed your lips against his, letting Thranduil know that you were ready.

Thranduil's hand went into your hair as the kiss deepened. It had been a long time since you had been intimate with someone, though this felt different. This felt right. Never in your life did you ever think you would find love and yet, here you were, with the elven king who felt the same towards you.

You wrapped your arms around his neck as the kiss got more passionate, before you pulled away from him a little, trying to get your bearings once more. You unwound your arms around Thranduil's neck and you then started to trail your fingers on his chest, trying to take off his robe with little sucess.

Hearing Thranduil chuckle made you blush a little but he never stopped you. In fact, he helped you by guiding your fingers along the little eye and hook that was embedded in his robe, unhooking them with both your fingers from time to time, Thranduil, gently brushed his lips against your own, then nudging his nose against yours lovingly while you finally open up his robe seeing a very defined body.

"Like what you see?" He asked, clearly amused by your staring.

Your lack of voice spoke volumes as he smiled lovingly at you. Thranduil then reached towards you and placed his hand on your yellow dress before stopping, looking at you.

"Are you sure you are ready?" Thranduil asked, watching you intently "If you aren't ready to be my wife, I'll-,"

"I am ready," You interrupted him, gracing him with a smile "are you?"

His kiss was his answer before undoing the ribbon around your middle and then unbuttoning the dress. You felt the dress loosen around your shoulders, then very slowly, Thranduil gently pulled up your dress over your head now leaving you in your bindings and underwear.

You closed your eyes when you felt Thranduil's fingers gently trace your skin, kissing your slender neck in the process. You knew he was taking his time and you were grateful, you never wanted this moment to end.

His fingers then went on your bindings that were holding your breasts in place which soon loosened, when he untied the bandage around them. With careful attention, Thranduil slowly removed the bindings, now freeing your chest.

The only sound you could hear right now, were little insects going on their merry way as you watched Thranduil drop the bandage on the ground, where he had discarded your dress a few moments earlier.

Your eyes never left his as you lay on the blanket waiting for him. Only Thranduil did nothing of the sort. All he did was watch you with a gentle smile on his face as he looked at you and your body.

Since the battle, you still had a scar where Azog plunged his weapon in you. You found yourself frowning, especially as Thranduil still stared at you, doing nothing. You averted your gaze now, feeling exposed, until you heard him say,

"Perfection."

This caught your attention and you looked back at him seeing the love he was now clearly showing you. This motivated you to pull him down. He was now on top of you with a bemused expression.

"You are eager, aren't you spider slayer?"

You never uttered a word, only moving slightly to kiss him to which he reciprocated. Once more, you placed your arms around Thranduil's neck, pulling him more as the kiss deepened again.

A few moments pass before he kisses your jawline and neck before working his way downward, only you stopped him. You realised you were near nakedness while Thranduil wasn't.

You were a little surprised that your hand was trembling a little as you placed your left hand over his robe. With your other hand, you slowly tried taking his robe off, noticing Thranduil smirk a little when you found it hard in removing his garment.

"Are we having a problem?"

Not saying a word, you continued tugging his robe, hearing Thranduil laugh softly causing you to laugh with him. He then helped you by once again placing his hands over yours, then with ease, took his robe off completely, throwing his garment somewhere on the ground.

Your left hand gently touched his skin, feeling the muscle on him. You were a little disappointed when he stopped you, by getting up. He only got up to loosen his trousers, then slowly began to take them off.

"Are you doing this deliberately?" You asked with a raised eyebrow.

Thranduil smirked though said nothing. Your eyes went wide with surprise when Thranduil finally took his trousers off. He was now completely naked. You could actually feel your cheeks feel warm at this new development.

"Am I making you blush my Queen?" asked Thranduil.

His voice you noticed, now had mirth in it, causing you to look at his smiling face.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?...I'm sorry, what...Queen?"

Once again Thranduil gave you his trademark smirk, causing you to roll your eyes at him. He then bent down to your level and cupped your face with both of his hands.

"My heart," whispered Thranduil, leaning forward, placing kisses on your left cheek "my soul," He continued, now kissing your right cheek "my Queen to help rule our kingdom."

When he uttered the last sentence out, his lips were now on yours.

He then let go of your face and ever so slowly, began to trace your skin with his fingertips. You closed your eyes, liking this new experience. Biting your lower lip when he reached your neck. That had always been a soft spot for you, something Thranduil had just discovered.

His lips gently went on your neck and you felt him nibble your skin, causing you to grab hold of Thranduil's back for support. You heard him chuckle while he continued his skills with you. Ever so slowly, you arch your back a little, finally breaking the tender moment Thranduil was doing to your neck.

You heard him growl, causing you to look at him with raised eyebrows. For a few moments, you both watched one another. You could see that Thranduil's eyes had dilated making it appear that he had black eyes instead of his usual blue.

"Tatiana, _Nîn meleth_." was all he said, before capturing your lips with his once more, gently lowering you on the cushions.

You could feel one of his hands grab hold of your breast, while the other gently strokes your skin. Thranduil suddenly stops kissing you, to which are not to happy about, as he now places kisses on your neck and jawline.

When Thranduil kisses your earlobe, it sends messages all over your body. It appears that he has found another sensitive spot. You could feel his fingers glide over your skin, until they reach your underwear.

He momentarily stopped what he was doing and with his other hand, began to tug them off. You found yourself arching up your bum to help him, which of course pleases the elven king. With your underwear off, you are now completely naked.

"My king." You whisper to him.

Once again, you caught the way Thranduil was watching you. He had a tender expression on his face, though before you could utter another sound, his lips went on yours, leaving you a little breathless.

Thranduil begins to move down your body now, kissing every inch of your skin. You feel his hot breath when he ever so gently kissed your scar. His blue eyes met your brown orbs and for a split second, you saw his trademark smirk, before he moved down your body. You knew where he was heading now and even though you were a little nervous, you opened your legs.

"And I thought you were a mouse?" Thranduil whispers, again looking up at you.

He smiles, though you say nothing, only gracing him with a small smile in return. He then took you completely by surprise, when he began to lick your sex. His long finger was at your entrance. You knew he was now teasing you, though once again, you never uttered a sound.

That soon changed however, when his skillful tongue made you moan out loud. You absentmindedly placed your right hand on his head, hoping that he never stopped what he was currently doing to you.

You could feel his finger slowly enter you, taking his time, you might add, prolonging what you really craved. You tried moving a little so that Thranduil would take the hint, but all you heard was a low chuckle while he continued to tease you.

Finally, you felt his finger enter your sex, though he was still taking his sweet time. You could feel his warm breath as he now began to suck your nub, while his finger slowly started moving inside of you.

You gasp when he inserted a second finger inside of you, his speed of them began to quicken while his lips and his tongue, do the rest of the work. By now, you are moaning a lot and at this point, you couldn't care less on who hears you.

Thranduil is really going to work now and only stops his ministrations, when you are panting. You feel empty when he removes his fingers that is, until he climbs on top of you placing a chaste kiss on your lips as you could feel his shaft pressing against your entrance.

"This is it," whispered Thranduil, now nudging his nose against yours "once I am inside of you, you shall be my wife and queen. Are you ready Tatiana?"

All you could do was crash your lips against his, letting him know that you were indeed ready for him. This spurred him on and without any warning, he pushed down and you felt every inch of his shaft inside of you.

You know he will take his time and you do appreciate that, but you really wanted to make love to Thranduil. So with all of your strength, you thrust your body up, making him push deeper inside of you. Thankfully, Thranduil took the hint as he moves out of you, then went back in, slowly gaining speed in the process.

"Don't stop!" You groaned out,

Thranduil listens and begins to move. You place your legs around his arse, which makes it more pleasurable. You moan out loud as his member hits your spot and you beg him not to stop doing that.

You begin to move with him, you are now completely in sync with him. You could now hear Thranduil moan out in pleasure, as he leans in more to you, in order to help his own needs. You momentarily close your eyes, feeling every inch of him inside of you. You never want this moment to end.

By now, your arms are around Thranduil's back and you start stroking his skin, which seems to encourage him to move faster, harder and deep inside of you. It was only then, that you felt a change in him and yourself. You knew the end was coming and you could feel the orgasm build up until you screamed out in pleasure while he grunts out his own release as well.

While you try to calm down, you smile, though remain quiet. Thranduil gently comes out of you and lays down to your left. Both of you are sated, but content. When your breathing was under control, you moved a little and placed your head on his bare chest while he put a blanket around you both.

"What just happen?" You whispered feeling Thranduil's arm go round your waist.

"Surely you know?" teased the King, now rubbing his fingers against your back.

"Of course," You sigh "I just never felt this way before."

"Well, that is understandable, you are with me now."

You looked up at him, seeing the seriousness on his face, as Thranduil watched you back, though you yourself, had a smirk on your face.

"You are now my wife and queen," He continued, moving a strand of your hair from out of your brown eyes "and hopefully soon, we can restore our realm together."

"I would like that." You replied, smiling at him.

Thranduil moves a little, while watching you.

"Now will you tell me what you wished for when we both saw that shooting star?"

You sighed again, though nodded your head.

"I wished that I would be the one that killed that scum Azog. The wish came true, to which I am thankful for...What was your wish or hasn't it come true?"

"I don't know yet," admitted Thranduil, placing his free hand over your flat stomach "part of my wish has come true, it's just the waiting game now."

You had followed Thranduil's hand as he now gently strokes your stomach, finally understanding what he was getting at.

"It may be forward," continued Thranduil, as he returned his attention to you "but I'm hoping you are now with child."

You were clearly shocked at that, though your smile widened.

"You want more sons?" You teased, him, noticing Thranduil smile.

"Or daughters. I am not fussy," You moves a little so you could face him probably "the wish was for you to be my wife and be the mother of our children."

"What if I can only have one child?" You asked, thinking about your aunt who had longed to have children, but could only have one.

"Even that would be the greatest treasure," replied Thranduil softly, brushing his lips against yours "do you think I am selfish for wanting this?"

You shook your head.

"No. Stubborn yes though never selfish."

"Tatiana!" warned Thranduil, though you just grin back at him.

"Never change," You whispered "I love you just the way you are."

"Oh I can assure you _Nîn meleth,_ I will change just a little. I have to let others know that you belong to me, that you are now part of my family. You are a queen now after all."

"Queen," You reply, shaking your head a little "that's going to take a while to sink in. I'm just used to being an angel."

"My angel queen." grinned Thranduil, placing a kiss on your forehead.

"Another title," You chuckled "though I quite like the sound of that one."

Thranduil was just smiling at you and you could feel his fingers trace your back as you lay your head back on his chest. You were happy being in your husbands arms, though at the back of your mind was the threat of Mordor. You knew that one day, trouble for every living soul would have to band together to fight back to what was rightfully theirs, the fight of Middle-earth was coming. You only hoped everyone would be prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My attempt at writing some fluffy smut. I know it's not good, but I wanted to add this because of the sequel I have planned. I do hope you like this, even just a little bit. ^_^


End file.
